The others II: Conspiraciones
by Scarlet Ciaan Tiianuciul
Summary: Secuela de The others: Almas gemelas - Ya en Barcelona Gabriela sufre una gran depresión por la pérdida de su prima, de sus amigos, y de su amor.Todas las noches se pregunta... - Summary completo dentro.
1. Prefacio

**Disclairmer: Los personajes tanto la historia me pertenecen, no dejo que publiquen Deja'vu en otro sitios sin mi autorización.**

**Summary: Secuela de The others: Almas gemenlas: Ya instalada en Barcelona y con diecisiete años, Gabriela sufre una gran depresión por la pérdida de su prima, de sus amigos, y de su amor…Todas las noches sus deseos y miedos ascienden a la superficie y se pregunta ¿Quién será el primero en llegar? ¿Steven o Daniel? ¿El amor o la muerte? Pero cuando Gabriela conoce a Lucas Rodríguez, nuevos problemas, secretos y revelaciones comienzan a surgir. ¿Podrá nuestra protagonista sobrellevarlos después de todo lo ocurrido?**

**N/A: Muchas gracias a danianimelove; DarimaG; RosePrincess12 y a Diaz I por alentarme con el fics en su primera parte, espero que lo sigan haciendo en esta. Eso es todo. Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Prefacio:**

-Han cambiado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste…- comenzó a explicar con pena.

No podía ver sus preciosos ojos esmeraldas ya que estaban tapados por unos anteojos negros impenetrables, y eso me frustraba mucho. Había esperado tanto este momento, que ya no podía soportar su distanciamiento.

Levante mi mano para quitarle las gafas, pero me frenó a medio camino.

-No lo hagas, por favor- dijo con pena y vergüenza ¿De que?

Al verme tan confundida se acerco a mí, su frente casi rozaba la mía, y reveló sus ojos.

Por un segundo quede paralizada ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Tanto habían cambiado las cosas como para que le ocurriera eso?

-¿Qué…?- Empecé para no pude seguir, tenía la garganta seca.

-Lo siento- dijo apenado alejándose y volviendo a cubrir sus ojos rojos.

* * *

**El prefacio es corto, lo se, pero es que tiene que ser así, espero que les intrigue un poco aunque sea, entonces aquí vamos de nuevo con The others, esta vez habrá otros personajes pero algunos serán los mismos de antes.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima un beso. Scalet.**


	2. Doce días atrás

**Disclairmer: Los personajes tanto la historia me pertenecen, no dejo que publiquen Deja'vu en otro sitios sin mi autorización.**

**Summary: Secuela de The others: Almas gemenlas: Ya instalada en Barcelona y con diecisiete años, Gabriela sufre una gran depresión por la pérdida de su prima, de sus amigos, y de su amor…Todas las noches sus deseos y miedos ascienden a la superficie y se pregunta ¿Quién será el primero en llegar? ¿Steven o Daniel? ¿El amor o la muerte? Pero cuando Gabriela conoce a Lucas Rodríguez, nuevos problemas, secretos y revelaciones comienzan a surgir. ¿Podrá nuestra protagonista sobrellevarlos después de todo lo ocurrido?**

* * *

**Doce días atrás:**

Legué al instituto más temprano de lo normal, Graciela estaba insoportable, así que huí de la casa con la gran excusa de ir a la escuela.

En el salón solo se encontraba el profesor de historia y yo, todavía era muy temprano para que algún alumno cruzase la puerta del aula, claro está, yo era la única excepción.

En los últimos dos meses que había pasado mi vida en España, todo me parecía monótono y aburrido, no encontraba motivaciones para pasar el tiempo o inspiración alguna para dibujar, era como si todo eso lo hubiera dejado en Canadá, y literalmente así era. Siempre me preguntaba ¿Por qué me quedaba en España? ¿Por qué no regresaba a mi vida? Volver a la que yo quería, pero se había vencido mi plazo. _Antes_ me preocupaba tener que volver a Barcelona, y ahora que ya estaba aquí, me preocupaba o más bien me preguntaba ¿Cuánto tiempo soportaría encerrada en este país? Lejos de mi madre, lejos de mis amigos, lejos de él.

Aparté todos esos pensamientos, no quería recordar mi primera semana en casa de Soiere -en otras palabras mí padre- y su prometida, había sido la peor de mí vida, _hasta_ _ahora_. No solo estar en la casa, sino que la escuela había sido terrible, no necesitaba leer mentes para saber lo que todos y cada uno de los estudiantes pensaba de mí.

Sin darme cuanta el aula ya no estaba vacía, habían llegado unas diez personas y al sentarme en el fondo de la clase las podía ver, ninguna me dirigió ni una minúscula mirada, y lo prefería así.

Este instituto era muy diferente a mi anterior, había más de mil estudiantes y era imposible, o muy improbable, que todos te conocieran; no era tan chico como la escuela de Vancouver, este era mucho más grande, más del doble, y hasta tenía subsuelos. Un verdadero laberinto. Y algo que me descoloco del ambiente era el poco color verde que había en él, ni siquiera el gran patio tenía árboles, era completamente de cemento, con baldosas blancas y negras, como si se tratase de un inmenso tablero de ajedrez. Me mareaba.

Las clases por fin comenzaron, esta era una forma de despejar mi mente, o más bien, hacer que piense en otras cosas, dejar de recordar mi pasado. La historia siempre me había resultado muy interesante, pero ahora, como todo lo que me rodeaba en este lugar, resultaba monótona. Intentaba oír al profesor, pero no era una tarea fácil.

-Chicos, hoy comenzaremos con un tema nuevo, la Segunda Guerra Mundial- dijo el docente al empezar sus dos interminables horas de clase- ¿Alguien puede contar algo sobre ella?...- después de esa pregunta mi mente vagabundeó por mí conciencia, mis pensamientos… y mis recuerdos.

Yo había conocido a alguien que vivó esa guerra, alguien que, de no ser tan chico, hubiese ido a luchar en ella. A veces no sabía que pensar, si él hubiese ido talvez nunca lo habría conocido, y así nunca me hubiese dolido tanto su falta. Ya habían pasado dos eternos meses y no hubo ninguna señal de su presencia o familia, me sentía desdichada, sola. Era ¿Por qué solo había sido una amor pasajero? o ¿Nunca le había importado? Pero aún tenía una pequeña esperanza de que volviera por mí, aunque si era así, mi ángel no era el único que se interesaría en encontrarme.

Esa idea me aterraba más que mi soledad, todas las noches soñaba con su presencia tan cerca de mí, que cuando despertaba creía que podía aparecer de repente por mi ventana y matarme. Pero ¿Cuál de los dos sería el primero en alcanzar su meta? ¿Quién me encontraría primero? Esas preguntas podrían ser usadas para una apuesta, solo que lo que apostaba no era dinero, sino mi vida o mi muerte.

Busque mi celular para saber cuanto tiempo faltaba para terminar la clase, se me estaba volviendo un infierno con todos esos recuerdos que no podía frenar. Recién había transcurrido una mísera hora, esto sería una verdadera tortura.

Cuando vi a mi padre y a Graciela, su prometida, en el aeropuerto, casi no lo reconocí. Llevaba el pelo castaño claro, similar al mío, más largo que de costumbre, tenía más arrugas en la frente y alrededor de sus ojos grises, estaba más gordo que nunca, aunque esto no era mucho ya que él siempre había sido como un esqueleto, se podía decir que estaba _rellenito,_ y lo más sorprendente, tenía un anillo en su dedo anular. Se notaba que volver al mundo real le había sentado bastante bien.

Por otra parte estaba su prometida, nunca creí que fuera a caerme tan mal una persona. Era unos cuantos centímetros mas baja que yo, su pelo era negro rizado, y tenía los ojos pardos muy chiquitos. La primera mueca que vi en su rostro fue muy agridulce, como si estuviera chupando un limón, luego comprendí que mi visita le caía también como a mí; pero lo que no sabía era que haría de mi estancia, la pero de todas.

Sentí un escalofrío ascender por mi columna vertebral que me hizo volver al presente. Sacudí la cabeza para poder deshacerme de los últimos pensamientos, ya estaba comenzando a sentir mis ojos humedecerse.

Cuando por fin el almuerzo llego, corrí desesperadamente al baño, todavía no había aprendido a contener mis sentimientos, pero no era fácil hacerlo mientras que en el pecho sentía como miles de punzones se clavaban abriéndome de dolor al recordar todo eso. Quería gritar, implorar que me devolvieran a Canadá, que me regresaran mi vida.

Ya solo faltaban dos horas para…. ¿Para que? ¿Para prolongar la tortura de mi vida solo que sería fuera del instituto? Era demasiado desolador pensar en este tipo de cosas, ya que estuviera donde estuviera, siempre me sentiría igual, claro esta, solo existía un lugar en donde me encontrara feliz y contenta, completamente llena de dicha.

Mi siguiente hora fue mucho mejor que las primeras, tenía física, y la materia consistía en hacer ejercicios con los que podía mantener mi mente ocupada. Nunca me había gustado esta clase, pero ahora, como también las horas de cálculo, era una especie de oasis dentro del instituto, aunque no muy grande, por que, a pesar de mantenerme ocupada y distraída, no podía calmar el dolor de mi pecho.

Cuando llegue a casa, estaba vacía, por suerte Graciela se había ido, últimamente los preparativos de la boda la ponían muy histérica y era insoportable e imposible acercársele sin que te gritara.

Entre a mi habitación y deje la mochila y la campera sobre la cama, estábamos a mediados de noviembre y el frío ya era muy notable y además de que el viento te cortaba la cara.

Una brisa helada me revolvió el cabello. Sentí un escalofrío a causa del viento, pero luego estaba confundida, me encontraba en mi alcoba, era imposible que aquel frío entrase. Me gire hacia la ventana y contemple que esta se encontraba totalmente abierta.

En la primera persona que pensé fue en mi _querida_ madrastra, pero después mi mente tomo un rumbo completamente diferente y me dio otro escalofrío, salvo que esta vez la brisa helada no tenía nada que ver -_Ellos_ podrían haber estaba aquí- pensé.

* * *

**!Henos aquí, otra vez!**

**Quería comentarles que los primeros capítulos son un poco cortos a comparación de los más avanzados...y talvez un poco aburridos ajajajjaja lo admito. Mientras voy actualizando la historia, leo con ustedes ya que me estoy olvidando cosas que son importantes para continuar.**

**Espero que les siga gustando, un b****esos.**

**Scarlet**


	3. Ansiedad

**Disclairmer: Los personajes tanto la historia me pertenecen, no dejo que publiquen Deja'vu en otro sitios sin mi autorización.**

**Summary: Secuela de The others: Almas gemenlas: Ya instalada en Barcelona y con diecisiete años, Gabriela sufre una gran depresión por la pérdida de su prima, de sus amigos, y de su amor…Todas las noches sus deseos y miedos ascienden a la superficie y se pregunta ¿Quién será el primero en llegar? ¿Steven o Daniel? ¿El amor o la muerte? Pero cuando Gabriela conoce a Lucas Rodríguez, nuevos problemas, secretos y revelaciones comienzan a surgir. ¿Podrá nuestra protagonista sobrellevarlos después de todo lo ocurrido?**

**

* * *

**

**Ansiedad**

La semana paso mucho más rápida que cualquiera desde que me instale en España, algo había cambiado, yo había cambiado.

Desde el día en que encontré la ventana de mi cuarto abriera sin razón, la ansiedad era con el único sentimiento que despertaba todas las mañanas. Aunque cada día era menor ya que me daba cuenta de que no pasaría nada, nadie venía por mí a matarme durante la noche, ni tampoco a despertarme con un beso de esta pesadilla. Pero todavía esas ansias no se iban.

- Hoy les presentare a mis tres damas de honor- dijo Graciela sacándome de mis pensamientos, la mire, tenía una sonrisa radiante que hacia que su nariz se elevara como la de una cerdito, la mueca parecía maldita más que feliz- Y quiero que los dos estén en casa para cuando vengan- volví a escuchar su vos chillona, era una muy notable indirecta hacia mí.

Me pasaba todo el día en mi habitación y una de las razones era que no quería verla a ella, otra era que me gustaba estar sola. Pasar todo el día con personas a mi alrededor era horrible, debía simular encontrarme perfecta y sonriente, sabía que nunca podía llegar a hace mi actuación como debía, pero por lo menos lo intentaba, no quería que me vieran tan deprimida como lo estaba.

-Claro cariño, estaremos aquí para cuando lleguen- respondió Soiere con tono dulce, muy poco común en él. Últimamente estaba más sonriente y tierno, ni siquiera con migo había sido así antes. Desde que llegue me preguntaba lo mismo ¿Qué le había visto a semejante _cosa_? Por que eso era ¿Cómo había pasado de una mujer como mi madre a una desquiciada tan irritante?

Suspire pensando en esto último, en realidad no me preocupaba mucho, pero era una forma de despejar mi mente de otros pensamientos indeseados.

-Grabriela, hoy te encargaras de limpiar tu cuarto y el living- dicto la vocecita chillona.

Cuando me levante ni siquiera los mire, fui hacia mi habitación y comencé con la tarea que me había encomendado Graciela. Realmente no tenía mucho que hacer, ya que todo estaba sumamente limpio y ordenado, además estar en silencio no me hacía ningún bien, me hacia pensar mucho, en cosas que no quería y también en otras que no tenían importancia.

Ya por la tarde, mientras realizaba la poca tarea del instituto, sonó el timbre de la casa. Debían ser las amigas de mi madrastra, las supuestas damas de honor.

Graciela abrió precipitadamente la puerta de mi alcoba y asomo la cabeza.

-Atiéndelas, yo enseguida voy- otra vez decretó. Suspire, no sabía si soportaría mucho la situación de ser su esclava.

Cuando abrí la puerta de entrada, tres mujeres y un joven esperaban el otro lado. La primera era la más petiza, llevaba el pelo teñido de colorado peinado con mucho solvente y fijador. Era regordeta y tenía la cara redonda, que le daba una apariencia de osito de felpa.

La mujer que le sucedía, era tan alta como yo, tenía la nariz y los pómulos notablemente hechos con cirugía y llevaba el cabello negro en una cola de caballo. Detrás de ella se encontraba un joven, que al parecer tenía mi edad, compartía ciertos rasgos con la mujer, el pelo también negro y los ojos pardos. Era bastante guapo, pero anteriormente había conocido a las personas más perfectas del mundo, y ahora ya ningún chico me atraía.

Por último otra mujer de piel más oscura que la de todos sonreía como si estuvieran dándole un premio, sus dientes eran blancos y perfectos, tenía el cabello color caoba y ondulado, parecía mucho más joven que cualquiera de las mujeres incluyendo a mi madrastra.

-Buenos días- saludo la mujer que parecía un osito de felpa- ¿Se encuentra Graciela en casa?- pregunto, pero se notaba que sabía la respuesta.

-Hola, si ella las vera en un minuto, pasen- respondí lo más amable que pude y los deje pasar.

-Disculpa, joven, nunca te habíamos visto… ¿Eras pariente de Gra?- preguntó la pelinegra.

-En realidad no, yo soy la hija de Soiere- volví a responder, esta vez mucha más cortante, no quería tener ningún tipo de relación que esa mujer y ya era mucho que la tuviese como madrastra.

-Oh, entonces no nos conoces, mira, esta de aquí- dijo señalando a la mujer bien mantenida- Es Muriel Graciano, y aquella es Dina Fernanzes- comenzó a presentar a sus amigas y por último señalo al chico, que ya había supuesto…- Y este es mi hijo, Lucas y yo soy Ariana Rodríguez.

-Mucho gusto yo soy…

-Gabriela, querida ¿Podría hacer algo de té?- preguntó Graciela tan amablemente que casi no la reconocí, era obvio que quería comportarse enfrente de sus amigas. Asentí y me escabulle a la cocina mientras que las señoras se saludaban muy afectuosamente.

-No te cae bien tu madrastra ¿Verdad?- me sobresalte cuando la voz de un hombre me preguntó. Me gire y vi al chico que se llamaba Lucas detrás de mí.

-¿Es tan notable?- pregunte de mala gana.

-No, pero a mi me pasa lo mismo, no tolero a mi padrastro- respondió y se acercó a la mesada en donde yo estaba. Me sentí un tanto aliviada, por lo menos no era la única que despreciaba a algunos los intrusos de las familias.

-Te ayudo- se ofreció.

-No, gracia, ya esta casi todo hecho.

Nos quedamos en silencio, no era incomodo, pero por alguna razón sentí como esa ansia mañanera se acrecentaba.

-¿Antes vivías con tu madre?- preguntó de improviso.

-Si ¿Cómo lo sabías?

-Solo lo supuse, esta no es la primera vez que vengo a la casa de tu padre, y nunca te había visto- explicó al notar mi desconfianza.

-Pues…si, vivía en Canadá con mi madre…- balbucee las palabras, no me gustaba hablar sobre mi vida pasada, cualquier cosas que recordara de ella me rememoraba a él. Lucas noto como cambió mi estado de ánimo.

-Quieres regresar- no era una pregunta sino una afirmación del hecho. Yo solo tuve fuerzas para asentir con la cabeza.

-Los extraño mucho- no sabía de donde había salido esas palabras, solo se que mis labios se movieron para dejarlas escapar, y con ellas dos lágrimas rebalsaron mis ojos. Las limpié rápidamente intentando disimular, pero el chico era atento y no lo había dejado correr.

-Lo siento, no sabía que te dolía tanto- dijo sinceramente preocupado, se acerco más a mí y paso una de sus manos en mi mejilla. Me sorprendió la calidez que sentía hacia su tacto, hasta me resultaba conocido, familiar.

Sabía que debía alejarme, ya que él era un completo desconocido, pero no quería hacerlo, hacía mucho que no tenía contacto con alguien como él.

-No llores, mejor no te hago recordar esas cosas- dijo, parecía haber aprendido algo sobre mis reacciones a ciertos temas.

No pude evitar pensar en alguien que me cuidaba como Lucas lo estaba haciendo en este momento y las lágrimas volvieron, solo que esta vez no eran dos simples gotas, sino un torrente acompañado con varios sollozos.

Sentí como brazos me rodeaban compasivos. Deje caer la capaza sobre su pecho, algo que no había notado la primera vez que lo había visto, fue lo alto que era.

A pesar de haberlo conocido hace media hora y que todo pasara tan rápido, me sentí confortada en sus brazos, esta era la primera vez que dejaba que alguien me viera en ese estado, toda rota y vencida por las lágrimas. Su calidez era como una cura para mi dolor, no podía calmarlo del todo, pero lo hacía mucho mejor que mi padre o cualquiera que me hubiese abrazado en estas circunstancias. Me recordaba mucho a… Joa.

Cuando el agua del té comenzó a hervir nos separamos, volví a limpiarme el rostro y le agradecí.

-Gracias, no hago esto muy a menudo, en serio- no quería que se preocupara.

-Esta bien, pero cuando te pase, espero estar cerca- dijo sonriendo

-No me gusta que las personas me vean así- comenté señalando mis ojos enrojecidos e hinchados.

-Gabriela, algo que aprendí cuando mi padre murió, fue que no puedes contener las lágrimas, debes dejarlas salir, es lo mejor- dijo seriamente y yo lo mire sorprendida por lo que había dicho.

-Oh, lo siento…-

-No importa, eso paso hace mucho- me corto y volvió a sonreír como si nada- Ahora será mejor que llevemos el té para _las señoras_, no sea cosa de que se impacienten- dijo imitando a un camarero de alta calidad, y por más extraño que me pareció, me hizo soltar una pequeña risita.

La tarde no fue tan drástica como la había esperado, Lucas mi hablo sobre su instituto, desafortunadamente no íbamos al mismo, también de que formaba parte del equipo de hamboll, que tenía una media hermana de seis años, y antes de que se fueran intercambiamos números de celular. Algo que tenía claro era que volvería a verlo, necesitaba de su presencia, aunque sea para hablar.

* * *

**Primero que nada gracias por seguir leyendo :D**

** Después quería explicar que Lucas no es como un Jacob jajajajajaj (en otra página en donde publiqué me lo preguntaron, por eso lo dejo claro desde el principio)**

**Se preguntan porque publiqué tan rápido, es que hoy mismo me voy de vacaciones y quería dejarles actualizada la historia ya que no creo poder actualizar muy seguido.**

**Esto es todo por hoy, si quieren dejar algún review no me enojo.**

**Adios, Scarlet**


	4. ¿Qué hay que hacer?

**Disclairmer: Los personajes tanto la historia me pertenecen, no dejo que publiquen Deja'vu en otro sitios sin mi autorización.**

**Summary: Secuela de The others: Almas gemenlas: Ya instalada en Barcelona y con diecisiete años, Gabriela sufre una gran depresión por la pérdida de su prima, de sus amigos, y de su amor…Todas las noches sus deseos y miedos ascienden a la superficie y se pregunta ¿Quién será el primero en llegar? ¿Steven o Daniel? ¿El amor o la muerte? Pero cuando Gabriela conoce a Lucas Rodríguez, nuevos problemas, secretos y revelaciones comienzan a surgir. ¿Podrá nuestra protagonista sobrellevarlos después de todo lo ocurrido?**

* * *

**¿Qué hay que hacer?:**

Ese iris rojo escarlata me seguía como una hiena asechando a su presa, preparando para saltar y devorarla en cuestión de minutos. Entonces todo se oscureció y con un alarido volví a la realidad.

Desperté sobresaltada y empapada de sudor, esta era la tercera vez que tenía esa pesadilla, podía reconocer esos ojos aunque los tuviera a una distancia de un kilómetro. Solo pude apreciar un cambio entre este sueño y los anteriores; la extraña sensación de déja'vu, esta me desorientaba, sí, conocía al dueño de esas feroces pupilas, pero no entendía porque tenía el presentimiento de haberlo vivido, al fin y al cabo solo habíamos estado frente a frente una sola vez, y en mi inconciencia yo me encontraba sola y desprotegida, mientras que en mi pasado estaba con _él_.

Como todas las veces que esos simples pensamientos se desprendían incondicionalmente de mi mente, las lágrimas no se hacían esperar y humedecían mi rostro.

Me abracé a la almohada y espere a que amaneciera intentado despejar mi mente de cualquier pensamiento, aunque me resulto imposible. Desde que había llegado a España mal decía, todos los días, mi gran capacidad de pensar, sin ella no sufriría tanto su perdida, pero como no era así, tenía que soportar mis arrebatos emocionales la mayor parte del día.

Después de dos infinitas horas comencé a notar una muy tenue claridad entrar por mi ventana, que casualmente estaba abierta. No era como la de Vancouver, sino que esta tenía un color amarillento dorado, recordaba que en mi ciudad natal la luz era blanquecina y a veces verdosa por la gran cantidad de clorofila de las especies vegetales. Lo extrañaba tanto.

Nose cuanto tiempo paso, pero comencé a escuchar los pasos de mis compañeros de piso en la plata alta, así que me levanté y me vestí muy lentamente para pasar, lo más entretenida posible, en tiempo.

Era un domingo soleado, como todos los días en Barcelona, en el cielo no había ni una nube, era tan azul, tan puro, que me hacía sentir una intrusa al estar bajo él. Yo, que estaba tan acostumbrada a las distintas gamas de gris de Vancouver.

Suspire, desde que había llegado solo dos veces vi el cielo tan negro como en Canadá, era deprimente, por lo menos para mí.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar, debía ser mi madre que me llamaba cada semana para saber como estaba, normalmente le mentía, no quería que se preocupara por mí cuando cargaba con todos los problemas que me había obligado a no afrontar.

-¿_Hola_?- respondí automáticamente en ingles.

-¿Gabriela?- me respondieron en un tono confuso, obviamente me había equivocado.

Lucas nunca me había escuchado hablar en mi lengua natal, así que seguramente no sabía que era yo, por lo menos no completamente.

-Lucas, creí que era otra persona, por eso no conteste en español.

-No te preocupes- se carcajeo- Es divertido escucharte hablar en ingles.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte ahora confundida ¿que tenía de diferente?

-El acento, es gracioso- siguió riendo y yo bufe.

-¿Me llamaste para reírte de mi forma de hablar en ingles?- dije un poco cabreada.

-No en realidad no, quería preguntarte si te apetecía hacer algo hoy, es un lindo día, perfecto para estar al aire libre ¿Qué dices?- su propuesta me tomó desprevenida, no tenía planes para hoy ni tampoco ganas de hacer mucho, como todos los fines de semana, pero si quería alejar las lagrimas que podían invadirme en cualquier momento esta podía ser la forma de evitarlas.

-¿Y que propones que hagamos?- pregunte, yo no recordaba muy bien como hacía para pasar el tiempo con mi amigo Joa, en realidad no entendía como las cosas que hacíamos nos podían entretener tanto.

-Mmm ¿Qué te parece ir al puerto? tu casa no esta muy lejos- respondió parecía como si ya lo tuviese todo planeado, pero no acoté nada sobre el tema.

-Claro, nos encontramos ahí- ¿Podría ser que mis días empezaban a mejorar? Solo podrían, no debía tener tanta confianza, un mal movimiento y todo se derrumbaría y volvería al mismo estado, o peor aun.

-¿Si quieres puedo pasar a buscarte?

- Está bien, te espero entonces.

-En veinte minutos estoy- dicho esto cortó.

Me quede estática parada en el medio de la habitación ¿Sería esto bueno para mí? no conocía a Lucas lo suficiente como para saber cuales eran sus intenciones hacía mí, y eso me preocupaba ¿Qué pasaba sino era una simple amistad como con Joa? ¿Qué pasaba si él quería formar parte de mí enredada vida del mismo modo que…? Frené el pensamiento.

No dejaría que volviera a pasar, cuando regresara a Canadá ya no volvería a España, y no quería que Lucas sufriera lo mismo que yo estoy sufriendo, y peor, por una persona que no le correspondería.

Veinte minitos después escuche el claxon muy chillón de un vehiculo y al salir de la casa me di cuenta de que no era un automóvil, sino que un moto. Mire sorprendida a Lucas ¿Lo dejaban conducir esa clase de trasporte?

-¿Una moto? ¿No son peligrosas?- pregunte desconfiada cuando me acerqué.

-No, si llevas casco, y confías en la persona que maneja- respondió pasándome el enorme casco y una gran sonrisas.

-Nunca anduve en una antes, así que procura ir despacio- peticione, no tenía una completa confianza en esos vehículos a pesar de que él lo conduciera.

-Anda, sube- dijo y se coloco el casco, yo lo imite, y subí detrás de él. Tenía que admitir que la cosa que rodeaba mi cabeza era realmente incomoda y asfixiante.

Cuando arrancó, no pude hacer otra cosa que rodear su cintura con mis brazos, tenía la sensación de que caería sino lo hacía. Aunque me sentía incomoda lo tuve que hacer.

En Vancouver era imposible conducir con una moto, ya que el viento y la lluvia no eran buenos amigos para este tipo de transporte, pero ahora con las condiciones climáticas perfectas, la sensación era bastante agradable, con el viento no muy fresco a mi alrededor me sentía mucho más libre que en un auto.

Esto también era nuevo.

Hicimos un pequeño paseo por el centro de la cuidad, las calles angostas por donde no podían circular los autos eran perfectas para nosotros, además de que las estructuras arquitectónicas eran preciosas, esto me recordó a Fede, él siempre se alucinaba con esta clase de cosas. Después de recorrer una hora las calles de Barcelona, llegamos al puerto. Era un día ventoso para estar allí, así que no había muchas personas, los turistas preferían los paseos y los parques cuando esto pasaba.

Bajamos en silencio de la moto y enredamos los cascos a la cadena de seguridad para que no se lo llevara nadie.

El mar estaba embravecido, y las olas rompían en las columnas del muelle, mientras que el viento agitaba violentamente mi cabello. Me recordaba mucho mi anterior hogar.

Camine por el muelle de madera hasta llegar a la baranda en donde me apoyé y mire fijamente el agua. Lucas se poso a mi lado e hizo lo mismo.

-¿En que piensas?- pregunto después de unos minutos.

Por segunda vez en el día tuve la sensación de ya haber pasado por una situación similar. Claro que había estado en un lugar con una barandilla y con una persona que me había hecho la misma pregunta, solo que no en un puerto, sino en una fiesta.

- "_En que hay tantas cosas que debo hacer y no quiero y otras que quiero pero no puedo_"- respondía la misma frase que había respondido aquella vez, solo que ahora tenía mucho más sentido que antes. Me carcajee con mucha ironía, nunca habría pensado que las cosas cambiarían tanto desde aquella noche a este día.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres hacer?- volvió a preguntar, ahora mucho mas serio.

Estar con _él_, no me importaba donde, solo con mi ángel podría obtener todo lo que quería.

-Nose, nose muy bien lo que quiero- ¿Por qué mentía? ¿Acaso no quería que Lucas supiera que mi alma se la había quedado un vampiro en Canadá? Tenía que alejar esos pensamientos- Y tú ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

* * *

**Siento mucho mi tardanza se que a veces es desconcertante para un lector el no ver actualizada la historia que está leyendo, es que estoy muy perdida con los días, pesaba que ayer era domingo y ahora es martes.**

**Mañana empiezo nuevamente las clases, mi último año, así que voy a actualizar como toca.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Me despido rapidito. Scarlet**


	5. Lucas Rodrígues

**Disclairmer: Los personajes tanto la historia me pertenecen, no dejo que publiquen Deja'vu en otro sitios sin mi autorización.**

**Summary: Secuela de The others: Almas gemenlas: Ya instalada en Barcelona y con diecisiete años, Gabriela sufre una gran depresión por la pérdida de su prima, de sus amigos, y de su amor…Todas las noches sus deseos y miedos ascienden a la superficie y se pregunta ¿Quién será el primero en llegar? ¿Steven o Daniel? ¿El amor o la muerte? Pero cuando Gabriela conoce a Lucas Rodríguez, nuevos problemas, secretos y revelaciones comienzan a surgir. ¿Podrá nuestra protagonista sobrellevarlos después de todo lo ocurrido?

* * *

**

**Lucas Rodríguez:**

Suspiro pesadamente y fijó sus ojos en el horizonte.

-Estoy igual, hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer, algunas más imposibles que otras…- contesto, pero su vos se fue graduando hasta convertirse en un susurro.

-Nada es imposible si crees que puedes lograrlo- dije perspicaz, después de haber conocido a cuatro vampiros ya nada me resultaba imposible.

-Eres demasiado confiada, además, si un día de estos llegara y te dijera: _soy un mago_, ¿Creerías que es posible?- contesto con un poco de humor.

No sabía como responder a eso, por un lado pareció una insinuación al hecho, pero por otro solo parecía lo que realmente era, una hipótesis.

-No te vallas al otro extremo, solo digo que cosas, medianamente, normales pueden llegar a ocurrir- respondí saliendo por la tangente, resultaba un tanto extraño hablar con alguien sobre esta clase de cosas.

Nos quedamos en silencio, un silencio que me hizo entrar en la curiosidad ¿A qué se refería con casi imposibles?

-Y ¿Cuáles de esas cosas anhelas más hacer?

-¿Qué cosas?- respondió inocente.

-Las que quieres hacer, pero te resultan casi imposibles- conteste un poco enojada, no me gustaba que la gente hiciera eso.

Volvió a mirar al horizonte, su rostro tenía una mirada extraña, como calculadora.

-Lo que más quiero es saber quien fue mi padre- susurro después de unos minutos.

-Pero… tu conociste a tu padre, me hablaste sobre él… ¿Cómo…?- dije confundida, no entendía lo que quería decirme con eso.

-Si lo se, pude haber vivido unos años con mi padre, pero ni él ni mi madre me hablaron nunca de su familia, ni siquiera se mucho de él mismo.

-Y porque no le preguntas a tu madre, supongo que lo que no querían decirte antes, ahora puede hacerlo- su situación era bastante extraña, era como querer rebelar el secreto de las raíces de un gran árbol, solo que las pistas para lograrlo estaban tan enterradas como estas mismas.

-Ya lo he intentado, pero siempre inventa excusas para posponer las respuestas…, es algo muy frustrante- explico cansinamente- Así que decidí buscar respuestas por mi parte, pero no he llegado a nada, solo se que estudio en al universidad estatal, y allí conoció a mi madre.

-¿Cómo se llamaba?- pregunte por simple curiosidad.

-Asier Rodríguez- contesto.

-¿Asier? Nunca había escuchado ese nombre- dije, no me consideraba una sabedora de todos los nombres españoles, pero este realmente me sonaba muy extraño.

-Si, es un nombre muy raro y viejo, seguramente era de un abuelo o pariente muy cercano y se lo pusieron como conmemoración, esas tradiciones que hacían las personas antes- respondió sin muchos ánimos, parecía decepcionado por lo poco que sabía de su progenitor.

-Si quieres, bueno… ¿Puedo ayudarte a buscar más información sobre él?- pregunté, esta no era la primera vez que las propuestas salían de mis labios sin antes reflexionarlas ¿Qué era lo que me motivaba a ayudarlo? ¿La necesidad de mantenerme ocupada, la lastima por Lucas, simplemente la caridad o algo más?

-¿En serio me ayudarías?- preguntó mirándome sorprendido, en sus ojos pardos habían un brillo de ilusión.

-Si claro- golpee con un puño su hombro cariñosamente como hacen los amigos y él me sonrió muy abiertamente. No lo había notado, pero su dentadura era perfecta y muy blanca, como la de las propagandas de pastas dentales.

-Gracias, te lo agradezco mucho- dijo y me abrazo.

Un siseo, más bien, silbido, nos hizo separar muy sobresaltados, todo esa quietud y tranquilidad que nos había aportado el mar ahora se derrumbaba.

Tres jóvenes de unos diecinueve años se encontraban a pocos pasos de nosotros, eran enormes, no solo altos, sino que también musculosos, me recordaban a alguien…miraban a Lucas con una sonrisa malévola y alegre, como la de un niño que esta apunto de hacer una travesura, aunque era obvio que esta se trataba de algo mucho mas grave que la de un niño. En conclusión parecían una banda de bravucones.

-Veo que Rodríguez por fin abrió las alas, aunque debo admitir que tu novia no esta muy cuidada- se burlo el que se encontraba en el medio del trío.

-No es mi novia…- comenzó Lucas, pero no pudo decir mucho antes de que lo interrumpieran.

-Si, mira- dijo el de la izquierda señalándome con un dedo- Hasta tiene ojeras ¿Qué haces con ella de noche Rodríguez? ¿La acosas?- siguió regocijándose con comentarios.

¿Qué no estaba muy cuidada? ¿Qué me acosaba? ¿Qué se creían esos idiotas? La ira empezó a acrecentarse en mí.

-Y ni siquiera es tu novia, así no es como se debe tratar a las chicas Rodríguez, yo creo que te mereces más que una golpiza- acotó el único que todavía no había abierto la boca.

Si yo fuera tan enorme como ellos y tan fortachona me les hubiese abalanzado, pero no, era insignificante y débil, la única forma que tenía para defenderme era el habla, pero antes de poder hacer nada Lucas se adelanto, se coloco a la misma altura que el bravucón del medio y lo encaro.

-Llegas a tocar a mí amiga o a mi y te tirare al mar junto con estos dos- susurro cada una de las palabras con tanta delicadeza, como si diera pequeños, pero filosos cuchillazos con cada una de las silabas que pronunciaba. No alcanzaba a ver su rostro, pero sus músculos estaban tensionados, preparados para cualquier asalto.

En unos segundos Lucas se había transformado en alguien completamente diferente al chico dulce y comprensivo que conocí, y la forma de su reacción se parecía tanto a la de _él_.

Transcurrieron los segundos y los tres chicos comenzaron a alejarse muy lentamente, algo en la expresión de mi compañero los hacía retroceder. ¿Qué cosa podía ser? Solo se mi ocurrían imposibles posibilidades, pero como había dicho hace un rato nada es imposible.

-Será mejor que te lleve a casa- dijo Lucas después de perder de vista a los tres chicos.

Caminamos hacia la moto, de nuevo el silencio nos abrumo.

Lo que había sucedido no se podía considerar algo muy normal, era tres fortachones contra un chico de diecisiete años, y estos huían como si de un león se tratase, no tenía mucho sentido.

Cuando regresamos ya era hora del almuerzo, Graciela estaba preparando la comida y el olor a brócoli se olía desde la calle.

-Siento lo que paso- hablo apenado Lucas cuando le devolví el casco.

-No te disculpes, no fue tu culpa que aparecieran esos tipos- le reproche- Por cierto ¿Sigues considerando la idea de que te ayude?- pregunte rápidamente para que olvidara el asunto.

-Si estas dispuesta a ayudarme, claro- afirmo recuperando su sonrisa blanca- Te agradezco mucho eso.

-En cerio, no tengo ningún problema en ayudarte, me gusta hacerlo- respondí y nos quedamos en silencio- Bueno, ya debería entrar, no quiero que me regañen- dije sin ganas, no quería cambiar mi compañía por la de esa mujer insoportable.

Se despidió de mí con un beso la mejilla y se fue. Me quede parada en la calzada con la mano apoyada donde sus labios habían presionado mi rostro, no estaba acostumbrada a esa tipo de trato, en Canadá solo saludabas a una persona con un simple _adiós, nos vemos_, pero aquí era diferente, y nunca en mi vida me había acostumbrado.

Los besos de cualquier tipo, en mi opinión eran una muestra de cariño, pero no quise mal interpretar sus costumbres, así que lo deje pasar.

El resto del día lo pase divagando en las musarañas, no sabía que hacer, mi tarea ya estaba terminada, mi alcoba se encontraba más que limpia y mi mente un tanto agotada, así que a eso de las siete de la tarde decidí acostarme, no podría tolerar tres o más horas impidiendo que ciertos pensamientos ingresaran a mis cavilaciones.

Solo pasaron unos minitos y el cansancio me venció y caí dormida en mi cama.

Sabía que estaba soñando, no tenía duda alguna, pero la situación era muy real y vivida –Últimamente había tenido muchas veces esa sensación- pero no le hice caso. La cuidad se veía borra por las intensas olas de lluvia que caían desde el cielo. Por primera vez Barcelona se asimilaba a Vancouver, con esas intensas lluvias tan características de mi lugar natal.

De repente sentí como una fría mano se posaba delicadamente en mi hombro produciendo un estremecimiento en todo mi cuerpo. Gire muy lentamente mi cuerpo, sabía con lo que podía encontrarme y le temía, por un lado podía ser mi santuario, y por otro mi infierno…

Un hombre, encapuchado, de negro, se encontraba detrás de mí a muy poca distancia. Tenía su misma altura y contextura desgarbada, pero no podía ver su rostro, y eso me frustraba, parecía querer esconderlo de la lluvia… y de mí.


	6. Del fuego nacen las cenizas

**Disclairmer: Los personajes tanto la historia me pertenecen, no dejo que publiquen Deja'vu en otro sitios sin mi autorización.**

**Summary: Secuela de The others: Almas gemelas - Ya en Barcelona Gabriela sufre una gran depresión por la pérdida de su prima, de sus amigos, y de su amor… Todas las noches se pregunta ¿Quién será el primero en llegar Steven o Daniel? ¿El amor o la muerte? - Summary completo dentro.**

* * *

**Del fuego nacen las cenizas:**

El lunes llego por fin con la rutina escolar. Me encontraba en mi tercera clase del día y ya estaba agotada, realmente estudiar ingles, ya sabiendo todo, era muy tedioso.

Mientras la profesora daba algunos ejercicios en la pizarra, yo saque mi cuaderno de anotaciones y comencé a dibujar.

A pesar de haber pasado unas horas, todavía tenía el recuerdo de mi último sueño en mente, la lluvia, la oscuridad y aquella persona se parecía mucho a mi anterior vida.

Sin darme cuenta había hecho un rostro en el anotador, un rostro conocido, el de Lucas. Mire el papel con el seño fruncido ¿Qué debía hacer? Estuve dándole vueltas a la idea desde que apareció en mi cabeza hasta que por fin me decidí.

Debía intentar olvidar el último periodo de mi vida, imaginar que solo fue un precioso sueño, al menos una parte, y aceptar que había despertado. Ahora podía seguir con mi vida alejada de todo eso y con una nueva meta, ayudar a Lucas, era la única forma de olvidar. Desde que lo conocí, había sentido un gran afecto hacia él y sentía que ésta era la oportunidad que había esperado desde que llegue a España, o solo era una distracción.

Falte a mi clase de química, necesitaba ir a la biblioteca, siempre encontraba lo que buscaba en ella.

La sala era enorme, mucho mas que la del instituto de Vancouver, a la izquierda de la puerta se encontraba una anciana detrás de un escritorio leyendo un pequeño libro, que supuse era de la institución, a la derecha se extendía un pasillo que llevaba a las mesas de lectura y al frente lo único que se veía eran filas y filas de estanterías cargadas de libros. Me acerque a la mujer y esta alzó sus ojos del libro.

-Si querida ¿Qué necesitas?- pregunto con esa típica voz de abuelita.

-Estaba buscando una computadora de datos- respondí amablemente, no sabía si en esta biblioteca tenían pero no estaba de más preguntar.

-Si querida, sigue el pasillo- señalo el corredor que daba a la sala de lectura- Y a la izquierda las encontraras- termino de explicarme.

-Gracias- dije y empecé a caminar hacia las computadoras. En realidad no sabía muy bien lo que estaba buscando, solo tenía un nombre.

Llegue a las mesas de lecturas y como había dicho la mujer las computadoras se encontraban justo a la izquierda, solo eran tres y una estaba ocupado por un alumno al que no preste atención.

Apenas apareció la pantalla de la computadora abrí un buscador y escribí el nombre en el teclado.

_Asier Rodríguez_

Al instante aparecieron páginas de personas con ese nombre, pero sabía que no eran por el mero hecho de que él que yo buscaba ya no se encontraba en la faz de la tierra. Busque en barias hojas, en archivos de diarios, documentos periodísticos y hasta encontré un libro de una persona con el mismo nombre, pero nada sobre lo que yo quería.

Cuando me di por vendida me quede mirando al monitor, no podía ser que el padre de Lucas fuera un fantasma durante su vida, tenía que haber por lo menos un simple aviso fúnebre…

Escribí nuevamente en el teclado.

_Archivos fúnebres._

El buscador encontró varias páginas de casa funerarias, pequeños reportes de diarios, los fallecidos de ese mismo día y una página de archivos a la cual entré, en ella solo había un fondo blanco, una presentación y un listado.

Me acerque más a la pantalla para leer de apoco todo el listado, estaba por fecha así que tendría que encontrarlo más o menos en el año 1999, pobre hombre, no había llegado a vivir en el siglo XXI estando tan cerca.

-¿Donde estas?- susurre ya con la espalda cansada por la posición en la que estaba, suspire exasperada.

Después de unos minitos comencé a susurra los nombres que iba leyendo, de mujeres y hombres, pero ninguno era.

Diez minutos….

Otros diez minutos…

Veinte…

-Asier Rodríguez- por fin lo había encontrado, hice un clic en el linck y se abrió una nueva página. En ésta se encontraban tres recortes fúnebres de los familiares y una noticia debajo de ellos.

Después de leer las penas de la familia ojee el artículo periodístico que el inicio rezaba _Fuego sin descontrol_ con solo eso comencé a asustarme.

"… El día 27 de septiembre dos vecinos de la localidad llamaron al 911 alegando un incendio en un galpón de una fábrica abandonada a dos cuadras de su residencia, el fuego se propago por todo el recinto dejando cenizas a su paso. Por suerte cuando el grupo de bomberos llego pudieron controlar las llamas y apagar el incendio, pero cuando ya todo estaba bajo control un agente de seguridad encontró entre los escombros de la estructura un cuerpo carbonizado…"

Me alejé de la computadora, no pude seguir leyendo. Quemado, el padre de Lucas había muerto en este incendio. Me tape la boca con una mano para no dar un alarido, no podía creer lo que le había pasado, como habría sido para Lucas, para su familia. Sentía una gran pena por mi nuevo amigo, seguramente lo había pasado realmente mal en ese periodo de su vida.

Cerré abruptamente la página en donde estaba el artículo periodístico y volví a la lista de archivos fúnebres, con solo leer el nombre Asier se me revolvió el estomago así que decidí cerrar también esta ventana y lo único que quedo abierto fue el buscador.

Me cruce de brazos y me quede mirando fijamente a la barra en donde se escriben las palabras, por un segundo estuve apunto de buscar a una segunda persona, pero me detuve, no debía hacerlo, aunque la curiosidad era mucha…

Lentamente puse las primeras letras S, T, E, V, E y N, pero las borre, y me dije a mi misma que no debía hacerlo.

Con un suspiro me levante de asiento y me fui, el alumno que ocupaba un de las computadoras todavía seguía ahí, seguramente me había escuchado hablar… En segundo las mejillas me quemaban, que vergüenza.

Cuando llegue a casa vi mi reflejo en el espejo que se encontraba justo enfrente a la puerta. La cara de preocupación que tenía era inaudita, hacia mucho que no padecía de muchas expresiones, y verme así me dio un incentivo para seguir pensando en el asunto Rodríguez. Solote una carcajada al escuchar mis propios pensamientos, _El_ _asunto Rodríguez_, ya me estaba comportando como un detective, o agente de policía.

Por suerte para mí, la casa se encontraba totalmente vacía, no había quien me diera órdenes, ni quien me criticase. Así que fui a la cocina y saque un yogur, luego encendí la televisión por puro aburrimiento, no me gustaba mucho, pero el sonido me hacia sentir menos sola, como si regresara a Vancouver con mi madre, su esposo, los Gordon y… deseche el pensamiento antes de continuarlo, ya había pactado conmigo misma que lo olvidaría.

Me senté en el sofá y mire casi sin ver a la pantalla, estaban dando las noticias, siempre era más de lo mismo. Primero estaban los peores sucesos robos, asesinatos y accidentes, luego algunas cosas políticas, antes de terminar deportes, espectáculos y cosas sobre personas famosas para entretener a la gente, y por último el clima. De todo lo que había visto fue a lo único que le preste atención.

-Para los próximos días se pronostica un tiempo inestable con probabilidad de tormentas, lluvias asiladas y chaparrones…durante la semana habrá 60% de humedad e ira en aumento…- relataba el hombre del clima.

¡¿Lluvia, humedad y tormentas en España por una semana? ¿El mundo se había vuelto loco?

Solo esperaba que ese clima no cambiara muy rápidamente, seguramente sería una de las mejores semanas desde que llegué, era como regresar a Vancouver, solo que sin la misma compañía.

El teléfono sono de repente, por suerte estaba cerca del sofá, no era como en casa de mi madre que siempre tenía que correr para alcanzarlo.

-¿Hola?- pregunte sin pensar quien podía ser.

-_Hola ¿Ela?-_ Desde el otro lado una voz muy conocida hablando en ingles.

_-¡Joa! ¿Cómo estas?-_ pregunte en mi lengua natal.

-_Bien, hace mucho que no llamaba ¿Cómo estas tu?-_ respondió alegrado.

-_Bien, acabo de enterarme que va a llover durante una_ _semana_- comente el extraño suceso.

-_Que bien, ahora entiendo porque sonabas diferente_- respondió- _Más alegre_- parecía satisfecho con ese cambio que yo nunca había notado ¿Realmente había parecido triste las ultimas veces que hablábamos? Y de ser así ¿Qué me había cambiado?

-_Cuéntame algo sobre ti ¿Cómo esta Livia?-_ pregunte e iniciamos una larga conversación.

* * *

**¡Hola, todo el mundo!**

**Justo pasaba por Fanfiction cuando vi el último comentario que dejaron en el fics (Gracias Mary Vampire) y me emocione, así que cumplí las ordenes de actualizar.**

**El capítulo es corto pero no menos importante u.u A cada paso se pone un poco más interesante, creo yo, ya van a ver cuando lleguemos a la parte del Prefacio y para su suerte no falta tanto... no hablo más jajajajaj  
**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Besos Scalet.**


	7. Sembrando confianza

**Disclairmer: Los personajes tanto la historia me pertenecen, no dejo que publiquen Deja'vu en otro sitios sin mi autorización.**

**Summary: Secuela de The others: Almas gemenlas: Ya instalada en Barcelona y con diecisiete años, Gabriela sufre una gran depresión por la pérdida de su prima, de sus amigos, y de su amor…Todas las noches sus deseos y miedos ascienden a la superficie y se pregunta ¿Quién será el primero en llegar? ¿Steven o Daniel? ¿El amor o la muerte? Pero cuando Gabriela conoce a Lucas Rodríguez, nuevos problemas, secretos y revelaciones comienzan a surgir. ¿Podrá nuestra protagonista sobrellevarlos después de todo lo ocurrido?**

**N/A: Muchas gracias a danianimelove; DarimaG; RosePrincess12 y a Diaz I por alentarme con el fics en su primera parte, espero que lo sigan haciendo en esta. Eso es todo. Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Sembrando confianza:**

Ya se notaba en el aire la esencia de la tormenta, la humedad tan poco característica de Barcelona y la brisa me hacían recordar tanto a mi niñez en Vancouver.

La tarde del lunes me la había pasado hablando con Joaquín, sobre como se encontraban todos en casa, su familia estaba igual, solo que Mary, la hermana de mi amigo, se casaría en seis meses y estaban todos muy emocionados, más que nadie Livia. Me hablo sobre mi madre y Fede, ellos también se pusieron muy contentos con la boda, pero como había dicho Joa _"…eran sonrisas educadas…"_ todos sabíamos como le había afectado la muerte de mi prima a mi madre, yo incluso había llorado por dos semanas su muerte, pero sabía que no podía pasarme todo la vida lamentándome, aunque siempre estaría la curiosidad de saber que le había sucedido. Era todo un misterio. Ella se había escapado esa noche y la encontraron sin vida por la mañana, pero ¿Quién había sido? ¿Cómo había sido? Eran las preguntas que siempre rondaba en mi cabeza cada vez que la recordaba.

El martes paso sin ningún motivo para recordarlo, fui al instituto, volví a casa, termine las tareas… una rutina total mente aburrida, no había vuelto a ver a Lucas desde el domingo, ni siquiera a Graciela, que últimamente no se encontraba en casa por los últimos preparativos de la boda, solo cuando la veía hablaba de lo hermoso que era su vestido y los de las damas de honor.

Ya era miércoles, mita de la semana, y yo volvía a hundirme en la rutina, solo había sobrevivido a tres días de hechos inoportunos, y realmente no era suficiente, tenía que hacer algo, talvez llamara a Lucas para pasar el rato, además quería verlo para saber si había encontrado algo sobre su padre, lo que yo sabía seguramente él también lo tenía presente.

Tenía el móvil en la mano ¿Pero que podía decir? ¿Que solo tenía ganas de verlo? Normalmente los amigos hacían eso, pero había algo más… no pensé mucho en eso, no quería agregar nuevos problemas a los que ya tenía.

_Hola ¿Como estas? ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy? Si no, podríamos vernos ¿Qué te parece?_

El mensaje me parecía realmente tonto, pero no me importo, y lo envié así como estaba.

Lucas no tardo mucho en responder, al parecer no tenía nada que hacer y acepto la invitación. Acordamos encontrarnos en el mismo muelle al que habíamos ido la vez anterior.

Cuando llegue a destino, note que el mar estaba mucho más embravecido que la última vez que lo había visto y la brisa se había convirtió en viento que revolvió violentamente mi cabello.

Lucas se encontraba apoyado en la baranda esperándome, se encontraba a espaldas de mí y seguramente no me había escuchado, pero cuando estaba a menos de cinco pasos se dio la vuelta y me sonrió nada sorprendido de verme tan cerca de él.

-¡Gab! ¿Cómo estas?- me saludo, esa calidez me hacía recordar a Joaquín.

-Muy bien ¿Y tu?- conteste y también me apoyen en el barandal.

-Con muchas ganas de verte, tenía que contarte algo- dijo muy emocionado.

-¿En serio? Bueno, soy todo oídos- lo anime a contarme.

-Encontré a un tipo que conoció a mi padre, él me dará muchas respuestas y cosas que necesito- dijo con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

Esta noticia me alegro mucho, mi primera prioridad desde que me había comprometido a ayudarle era encontrar cualquier dato, herramienta o cosa, que nos sirviera para saber algo sobre su padre, y ahora, aparecía este hombre solucionando muchos problemas.

-Eso es grandioso ¿Cuándo lo veras?- pregunte imitando su sonrisa, pero no tan amplia.

-Mañana en el café Duffrei- respondió eufórico- Tengo el presentimiento de que por fin sabré quien fue mi padre- dijo remarcando sus sospechas.

-Espero que esta persona te de todo lo que necesites- comenté, aunque en el fondo muy en el fondo me sentí excluida, como si ya no me necesitaran, y en parte lo era, Lucas, dentro de unos días, ya no necesitaría mi ayuda y yo volvería a hundirme otra vez en los recuerdos.

Nos quedamos en silencio, y note como agachaba la mirada un poco avergonzado ¿Por qué lo haría?

-Me gustaría que me acompañaras, eres la única persona que sabe de todo esto y no quiero privarte de lo que pase- dijo dulcemente tomándome desprevenida.

Si me viera en un espejo seguramente mi boca estaría en forma de o y mis ojos muy abiertos, intente recuperar la compostura lo más rápido posible.

-Si tú quieres claro- dijo seguramente mi silencio le había dado falsas conclusiones.

-Gracias por confiar en mi- respondí alagada- Y si, me encantaría acompañarte- realmente quería hacerlo y por alguna razón tenía muchas ganas de conocer a ese sujeto.

Sin previo aviso Lucas me abrazó envolviéndome en sus fuertes brazos, eran muy calidos y reconfortantes, no pude resistirme a imitar su postura y también lo abrace, aunque en el fondo me arrepentía de haberlo hecho porque a pesar de estar en España; con otra persona; con un _humano_, esos brazos fuertes me recordaron a alguien completamente diferente

Pasaron unos minutos y caí en la cuenta de que todavía seguíamos abrazados, no había sido incomodo hasta que lo note intente de disimular esa sensación cuando me aleje un poco y nos separamos.

-Todavía no me has contado nada de ti- reclamó mientras se volvía a apoyar en la barandilla.

-Bueno, sabes que vivía en Canadá, que mi madre vive ahí… ¿Qué más quieres saber?- pregunte a la defensiva.

-¿Tenías amigos? ¿Hermanos? ¿Más parientes?- siguió preguntando mirando al mar.

-Sí, tenía un muy buen amigo nos conocemos desde que somos chicos y siempre me ayudaba, de vez en cuando hablamos por teléfono….-recordar a Joa no me hacia tanto mal, pero mi memoria me decía, me gritaba, que no solo tenía a mi amigo en Vancouver.

-Se nota que lo quieres y lo extrañas- agrego, no podía tener más razón. Recordaba cuando Joaquín me ayudo con _mi problema_ hacía ya casi tres meses y en este momento lo necesitaba tanto.

Unas lágrimas saltaron de mis ojos, me grite a mi misma por haber dejado que eso pasara, y más que nada delante de Lucas, esta era la segunda vez que me veía llorar

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto ahora preocupado. Negué con la cabeza, él no tenía por que sufrir mí pasado- ¿Te peleaste con él?- siguió preguntando con un poco de impaciencia.

-No...- pero antes de poder decir algo más se me quebró la voz, tome aire profundamente para poder continuar y saque las malditas lágrimas de mi rostro- Joa… mi amigo no fue lo único que deje halla.

No contesto, pero volví a sentir uno de sus brazos rodear mis hombros e inconcientemente apoye mi cabeza sobre él.

Seguramente esperaba que le contara sobre el asunto, pero no sabía si estaba preparada para ello, además de que debía ocultar muchos detalles sobre mi historia. Pasaron los minutos y todavía no me había decidido a hablar hasta que suspire ¿Qué importaba?

-Antes de venir a vivir aquí, conocí a una _persona_…- me mordí el labio, no había sido una _persona_ cualquiera- Nuestra relación fue un tanto complicada… pudimos superar los obstáculos y nos abstuvimos a las consecuencias que eso llevaba- ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan enredada?- Al final me termine enamorando de él pero cuando, de repente, tuve que venir con mi padre todo se evaporó…- me callé de repente.

-¿El se enfado por que te ibas?- pregunto con interés.

-No…- susurre e intente contener las lagrimas pero fue imposible, esa era la peor parte de la historia y era así por mi culpa- La última vez que lo vi no le avise nada sobre mi viaje, nunca me despedí de él…- un sollozo corto mi voz, cuando me recompuse seguí, ahora que había empezado no iba a parar- Y desde entonces que nose nada de él, tampoco me ha intentado ubicar y mi amigo me dijo que ya no lo vio en la escuela- aunque a mi eso no me sorprendía en lo más mínimo.

Nos quedamos en silencio, Lucas parecía estar asimilando todo lo que le había contado y yo intentaba relajarme y dejar de llorar, pero ahora me sentía más libre, después de dejar salir todos mis sentimientos, después de abrirme con alguien y contarle todo o casi todo lo que había pasado entre Steven y yo.

-No soy bueno para reconfortar a la gente, pero yo estoy aquí y te prometo que no te voy a dejar- dijo mirándome fijamente, sus ojos reflejaban la pura verdad de sus palabras. Sabía que lo decía para animarme, pero en el fondo había _algo más_.

Esta vez fui yo la que lo abrazó, me sentía en plena confianza con él y desde ahora las cosas iban a cambiar o eso creo.

-¿A que hora tengo que estar mañana en la cafetería?- pregunte para alejar la anterior conversación

-A las dos del medio día- respondió.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que sentí unas gotas de agua en mi cabeza ambos alzamos la mirada hacia el cielo, la tormenta estaba justo arriba nuestro y las primeras gotas estaban cayendo. Por pura experiencia sabía que si no nos íbamos ahora llegaríamos a casa completamente empapados.

-Veo que los meteorólogos no se equivocaban…

-Aja, será mejor que nos vallamos antes de que se ponga más feo- dije alegando mis pensamientos.

-No traje la moto, así que pidamos un taxi.

-¿Y como llegaste aquí?- pregunte, por lo que sabía su casa quedaba bastante lejos del muelle.

-Eh…caminando- respondió restándole importancia.

Unos minitos después ya estábamos abordo de un coche yendo hacia mi casa.

* * *

**Disculpen mi demora (largísima) pero es que estuve muy ocupada durante este mes y se me hizo muy difícil tocar la historia.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, aunque sea, Lucas es un copo raro ¿No creen? tiene secretos que esconder... y pronto sabremos más sobre su padre.**

**Me voy rápido, tampoco tengo mucho tiempo.**

**Besos y gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de todo.**

**Besos Scarlet.**


	8. De esmeralda a escarlata

**Disclairmer: Los personajes tanto la historia me pertenecen, no dejo que publiquen Deja'vu en otro sitios sin mi autorización.**

**Summary: Secuela de The others: Almas gemenlas: Ya instalada en Barcelona y con diecisiete años, Gabriela sufre una gran depresión por la pérdida de su prima, de sus amigos, y de su amor…Todas las noches sus deseos y miedos ascienden a la superficie y se pregunta ¿Quién será el primero en llegar? ¿Steven o Daniel? ¿El amor o la muerte? Pero cuando Gabriela conoce a Lucas Rodríguez, nuevos problemas, secretos y revelaciones comienzan a surgir. ¿Podrá nuestra protagonista sobrellevarlos después de todo lo ocurrido?**

* * *

**De esmeralda a escarlata:**

Cuando llegamos a casa el aguacero ya había comenzado, el cielo estaba cubierto por unos nubarrones casi púrpuras que amenazaban con disparar ruidosos y luminosos rayos a diestras y siniestras sobre la cuidad.

Invite a Lucas a pasar dentro, pero se excuso porque tenía que regresar ya que su madre debía estar preocupada. Y la entendía, seguramente esta clase de tormentas podían poner los pelos de punta a cualquiera que no viviera con estas continuamente.

Cuando entre en mi habitación lo primero que hice fue abrir todo lo que podía, la única ventana que había en esta para poder contemplar como las cristalinas gotas de lluvia caían en picada desde el oscuro cielo.

Mi alcoba daba justo a la parte trasera de la casa, había un pequeño jardín, que a pesar de su tamaño era muy frondoso, no por estar mal cuidado, sino por tener muchos arbustos y un gran tilo, además de los canteros coloridos de flores que había colocado Gabriela casi pegados a las paredes de la casa. La lluvia hacia que todos los colores resaltaran más de lo que lo hacían habitualmente, dándole un aspecto de fantasía al pequeño parque que me recordaba tanto a Vancouver.

Aspire el aire con el aroma inconfundible de las tormentas, lo había extrañado tanto. Hacia ya tres meses que no tenía esa fragancia a mí alrededor, y me sentía desdichada por ello, ese aroma me recordaba a mí querida madre; a mis tíos; a mi prima; a mi gran amigo Joa y a él.

¿Cómo había querido olvidar todo eso? ¿Cómo se había pasado por mi cabeza esa simple idea? Estaba avergonzada, no solo era imposible, sino que no podía; no podía olvidar todos esos momentos pasados en Canadá, con los que más quería; con los que me cuidaban; con los que me amaban.

Me eché a llorar en el alfeizar de la ventana, dejando que las lágrimas se confundieran con las gotas de lluvia que alcanzaban mi rostro o salpicaban la ventana con el mismo fin.

Pasaron las horas y yo seguía apoyada en la ventana con la misma posición, ya no lloraba, pero la pena seguía ahí, apesadumbrándome. Al final solté un hondo y largo suspiro y me deje caer en la cama, no tenía sueño, pero cerré los ojos intentando guiar mi mente por pensamientos menos dolorosas, que me distrajeran de la verdad a la que recién me había enfrentado.

¿Que haría al siguiente día? Lucas me había pedido que lo acompañase a su cita con el hombre que decía había conocido a su padre. No sabía que pensar sobre ese completo extraño, por un lado me aliviaba, pero por el otro desconfiaba ¿Cómo era que justo en el momento adecuado había dado con mi nuevo amigo? Y de ser el amigo de Asier Rodríguez ¿Por qué Lucas no lo conocía? ¿Por qué aparecía de esta manera tan brusca después de casi diez años de la muerte de Asier? Tenía muchas preguntas acerca de ese hombre, pero tampoco quería entorpecer la cita con mis dudas, ya que el que realmente debía hacer las preguntas era Lucas.

Con esos pensamientos en mi cabeza logre descansar, dejándome llevar por Morfeo. Tuve un sueño muy liviano, de esos de los que puedes despertar por el simple sonido de una mosca molesta, pero no por eso no soñé.

Fue lo mismo que la noche pasada, un montón de nubes oscurecían el día, la silueta de un hombre enfrente de mí cada vez se hacía más grande a medida que pasaba en tiempo, y esta vez pude atisbar un as de luz en donde deberían estar los ojos, y con ese mismo brillo un estruendo demasiado vivo para ser de un sueño me despertó.

Solté un grito sobresaltada cuando el ruido del relámpago me devolvió a mi habitación, ya era de noche, la lluvia se había intensificado y había un charco al pie de la ventana abierta. Suspire, encendí la luz y salí para buscar un trapo y fregar el agua que se había colado por allí.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con el sonido del celular, era un mensaje de Lucas, me avisaba que habían suspendido todas las clases por el temporal y la hora a la que debía estar en la cafetería.

Cuando vi la hora en el reloj despertador de la mesa de noche quise que el tiempo se pasara muy rápido, recién eran las siete y media, y la entrevista era a las dos del mediodía.

Al salir de la cama me di cuanta de que había dormido con la misma ropa del día anterior, eso respondía a la pregunta de por que estaba tan contracturada. Decidí darme un ducha larga para relajarme, por la noche había vuelto a tener el mismo sueño, nunca se me habían repetido estos, excepto en una ocasión no muy lejana…

Cerré los ojos intentando relajar cada músculo de mi cuerpo a medida que el agua caliente avanzaba sobre él, después de ese largo tratamiento me senté en la bañera y abracé mis piernas para que el agua cayera pura y exclusivamente en mi espalda.

Para cuando salí del baño en el reloj de la cocina deban las nueve, imagina que mis manos debía parecer pasas de uva de tonto haber estado bajo el agua.

Me serví un cuenco de cereales y observe por la ventana, todavía seguía lloviendo, tan intensamente como la tarde pasado, los meteorólogos no se habían equivocado, sería una semana extraña en la ciudad de Barcelona.

-Oh, Gaby, ya estas levantada- dijo mi padre sorprendido cuando entro en la cocina y me vio tomando el desayuno.

-Si, la lluvia me despertó- mentí -¿A ti también?- pregunte para sembrar un conversación.

-No, hoy tengo una conferencia de trabajo en menos de una hora, así que tomare algo rápido y saldré- respondió abriendo la nevera- ¿Tú no deberías estar en el instituto?- preguntó mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

Tragué rápido el bocado que justo tenía en la boca para poder contestarle.

-Se han suspendido las clases por la tormenta- señale la ventana.

Resoplo.

-Tú estás más acostumbrada a este tipo de climas que al sol, podrías haber ido perfectamente- respondía a eso con un encogimiento de hombros, en realidad me daba igual ir o no ir a la escuela.

Después de beber un buen vaso de jugo y comer rápidamente un bocadillo mi padre me saludo y se fue por la misma puerta por la que había entrado, yo todavía tenía la mitad de mis cereales en el cuenco, me había dedicado a mirarlos más que a comerlos mientras estaba en su compañía. En todos estos años, no sabía lo que podía esperar de él, era un hombre, en su ámbito laborar, bastante organizado, pero con sus cosas familiares y personales completamente un desastre, muy de vez en cuando se comportaba como padre responsable, tomando decisiones y posturas de adulto, pero la mayoría de las veces no sabía como manejar su paternidad.

Suspire, e intente terminar mi desayuno lo más lento posible, todavía tenía la mitad de la mañana por delante y debía pasarla de alguna forma.

Y así lo hice, encontrando tareas para hacer, sea trabajos atrasados del instituto como también la colada, aunque seguramente a Graciela le parecería estúpido hacerla un día de lluvia, pero en Canadá estaba acostumbrada a cercar la ropa dentro de la casa más que afuera.

Hasta que se hicieron la una menos cuarto, entonces deje cualquier actividad y me dedique a vestirme decentemente, como acostumbraba a hacer en mi anterior hogar, con unos jeans, una camisa, arriba de esta un buzo bien abrigado y lo suficientemente largo como para tapar todo mi muslo y unas botas en las que no puede traspasar ni una minúscula gota de agua.

Salí de la casa con tiempo suficiente, para llegar caminando hasta el centro, y como quería disfrutar de la lluvia fui guiada por el deseo de mi capricho y anduve por las calles mojadas de Barcelona, la gente que pasaba a mi alrededor intentaba protegerse con paraguas, con periódicos y maletines sobre la cabeza, muchas caminaban a toda prisa, otros simplemente corrían para resguardarse del agua. Pero yo no, era la única que andaba a velocidad normal, como si fuese un día soleado, perfecto, sin una sola de esas negras nubes.

La gente que se fijaba en mi me miraba como si me hubiese vuelto loca, ni siquiera los adolescentes más revoltosos se encontraban saltando bajo la lluvia, como todos los demás, estaban en los pubs o antros para pasar el tiempo y no mojarse.

Ya debían ser las dos menos veinte y solo me faltaban tres calles para llegar a destino cuando me detuve repentinamente sobresaltada, por alguna razón tuve la sensación de haber estado en ese lugar antes, un deja'vu para ser específicos. Gire sobre mis tobillos, la cuadra estaba completamente desierta, excepto por una persona que se acercaba a mi velozmente. Llevaba un sobretodo negro que le cubría desde la cabeza hasta los pies y unas zapatillas deportivas que no iban a juego con el traje.

Analice la situación en unos pocos segundos. Las densas nubes, la persona con el traje completamente negro acercándose a mí, la oscuridad que representaba toda la escena, eran tan familiares, hasta que escuche un pequeño pero nítido clic en mi cabeza, era igual a lo que había soñado.

Me congele en mi lugar, era imposible, realmente imposible me decía mentalmente a mi misma.

Sin anticipación el hombre me tomo del brazo y me arrastro hasta un callejón cercano, todo había pasado tan deprisa que para cuando reaccione ya estábamos ambos internados en la oscuridad, a pesar de la proximidad de mi captor no lograba verle el rostro ya que la capucha me tapaba media cara y la poca luz que había no era la suficiente para poder ver algo sin forzar la vista.

Pero no importaba, no sabía lo que me iba a hacer esta persona y por simple reflejo intente gritar, aunque fue más rápido que yo y me topo la boca con una _muy fría_ mano.

-No lo hagas- dijo con un susurro una voz aterciopelada que podía reconocer hasta debajo del agua.

Mi corazón se desboco, estaba entre paralizada por la sorpresa y frenética por la alegría, él estaba aquí, Steven estaba conmigo.

Lo mire intensamente, pero nuevamente no pude distinguir nada más que unos anteojos de sol que escondían sus hermosos ojos.

Cuando alejo su mano de mis labios hable, pero como él también, en susurros.

-Steven…- mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y millones de preguntas surcaron mi mente- ¿Por qué…?- comencé a preguntar, pero antes el me callo posando un frío dedo sobre mis labios.

Mis ojos comenzaron a habituarse a la oscuridad.

-Han cambiado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste…- comenzó a explicar con pena alejándose unos pasos de mí.

Me frustraba mucho no poder ver sus hipnóticos ojos. Había esperado, soñado, tanto este momento, que ya no podía soportar su distanciamiento.

Levante mi mano para quitarle las gafas, pero me frenó a medio camino.

-No lo hagas, por favor- dijo con pena y vergüenza ¿De que?

Al verme tan confundida se acerco a mí, su frente casi rozaba la mía, y reveló sus ojos.

Por un segundo quede paralizada ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Tanto habían cambiado las cosas como para que le ocurriera eso?

-¿Qué…?- Empecé para no pude seguir, tenía la garganta seca.

-Lo siento- dijo apenado alejándose y volviendo a cubrir sus ojos rojos.

-¡DANIEL!- grito una voz femenina detrás de nosotros.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaah este capítulo me encantaaa ¡Por fin llegamos a la parte del prefacio!**

**Espero que les haya gustado y disculpen mi tardanza pero es lo más rápido que pude actualizar.**

**Besos Scarlet.**


	9. Revelaciones I

**Disclairmer: Los personajes tanto la historia me pertenecen, no dejo que publiquen Deja'vu en otro sitios sin mi autorización.**

**Summary: Secuela de The others: Almas gemenlas: Ya instalada en Barcelona y con diecisiete años, Gabriela sufre una gran depresión por la pérdida de su prima, de sus amigos, y de su amor…Todas las noches sus deseos y miedos ascienden a la superficie y se pregunta ¿Quién será el primero en llegar? ¿Steven o Daniel? ¿El amor o la muerte? Pero cuando Gabriela conoce a Lucas Rodríguez, nuevos problemas, secretos y revelaciones comienzan a surgir. ¿Podrá nuestra protagonista sobrellevarlos después de todo lo ocurrido?**

* * *

**Revelaciones I:  
**

POVG

¿Daniel? Por un momento no entendía lo que significaba esa palabra, pero entonces palidecí.

La voz femenina que había gritado provenía de Samantha ¡ella estaba también aquí! Pensé más alegre que nunca.

-¡Aléjate de ella!- bramo otra voz, masculina en este caso.

Entonces unas manos blancas sujetaron a Steven de los hombros y los arrancaron de mi lado.

-¡No!- grite despavoridamente y quise matar al idiota que lo había hecho, pero alguien me tomo por la cintura antes de poder hacer nada, impidiéndome correr hasta donde se encontraba mi ángel y… ¿Y Joe? ¿Atacándose el uno al otro? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Qué había pasado?

Samantha me aferraba por detrás para que no pudiera escapar de sus brazos, yo intentaba hacerlo, pero sabía que era inútil ya que ella era cien veces más fuerte y más hábil que yo.

Con un movimiento brusco la hermana de Steven me giro y me miro a los ojos, estos eran tan celestes como la última vez que los había visto, no habían sufrido cambio alguno.

-Grabriela debemos sacarte de aquí…- pero sus palabras se vieron opacadas por otra sonido, las dos nos dimos vuelta para ver lo que había causado tal estruendo.

Con terror admire la imagen no muy nítida que se presentaba delante de mí. Joe había acorralado a Steven en el muro con tal fuerza que éste se había resquebrajado, parecía estar ahorcándolo, ya no tenía la capucha puesta, y los anteojos se le habían caído, revelando esos terribles ojos, pero nada de eso se comparaba con lo que estaba viendo.

Mis ojos se habían acostumbrado tanto a la oscuridad que repare en los rasgos de Steven, parecía estar más viejo, no mucho, pero ese no era el joven de diecisiete años que yo conocía, ese aparentaba veinte a lo sumo veintiuno…

Con un deje de horror entendí lo que sucedía, ese no era Steven.

Daniel, su hermano gemelo, que, aunque lo habían transformado en una edad distinta, no tenía casi deferencia con mi ángel.

Me sentí decepcionada, él no era quien yo creía, mis esperazas se desvanecieron en segundos trayendo consigo un horrible dolor, también me sentía asqueada, había dejado que ese vampiro tocara mis labios con tanta ternura como lo hacia _él_, pero más que nada el sentimiento de vergüenza que se alojaba en mi pecho por haber confundido un moldito embustero con _mi_ Steven era horrible.

Después de comprenderlo todo deje que mi angustia me venciera y caí en los brazos de Samantha mientras veía como Daniel me sonreía malévolamente, empujaba violentamente a Joe y rápidamente escapaba dando un gran salto y elevándose hasta el techo de una de las paredes.

-No, no vallas por él, tenemos que protegerla, es mejor que este lo más alejado posible de nosotros- escuche la voz de Samantha dirigiéndose a Joa-Vamos Ela, te ayudare a ir hasta el auto- me dijo dirigiéndose a mi con mí antiguo apodo.

Paso uno de sus brazos por debajo de los míos y me sostuvo firmemente para que no cayera, comenzó a andar lentamente para que yo pudiera caminar sin tropezar.

Joe condujo el coche y me llevaron fuera del centro hasta una casa de dos plantas, la fachada estaba pintada de un blanco grisáceo, la puerta de entrada era de madera blanca y a cada lado tenía dos ventanas con rejas un poco oxidadas.

Al salir del auto la lluvia volvió a empaparme el rostro, pero entramos en la casa antes de lo que esperaba. Dentro se estaba muy bien, el ambiente era muy calido, las paredes del vestíbulo eran de una madera muy bien conservada.

-Ven, te traeré algo caliente, estas empapada- dijo Sam pareciéndose más a una madre que a una amiga, le dijo algo a Joe que no pude comprender por lo rápido que fue.

Me guió por una puerta que estaba a la derecha del vestíbulo, esa habitación era un living, con una chimenea, un sofá, varias estanterías con DVD, CD y libros y un televisor plasma.

Me desplome en el cómodo sofá color crema y mi amiga se sentó a mi lado mirándome con culpa en los ojos.

-No te ves muy bien Ela ¿Estas padeciendo de insomnio?- preguntó preocupada rozando con sus fríos dedos mis parpados, supuse que tenía ojeras.

-Estoy teniendo sueño ligero, solo es eso, nada del otro mundo- respondí desatenta-¿Dónde está Steven?- pregunte con la voz débil y vibrante.

-El no esta aquí, pero llegara en cuanto pueda- respondió Samantha.

-Y ¿Dónde esta?- especifique.

Ella suspiro y no solo sus ojos denotaban culpabilidad, sino que también su rostro.

-Él esta con Edward, están resolviendo unos asuntos fuera, y nos pidió a Joe a Caroline y a mi que te protegiéramos de cualquier cosa- susurro débilmente, recordé que una vez Steven me había hablando de sus padres no biológico, Edward y Caroline- Hace un par de semanas que lo hacemos, pero como siempre estaba soleado, no nos podíamos acercar a ti, además de que siempre estabas acompañada- agrego y dijo algo por lo bajo que no alcance a oír.

Quería que Steven contestase a todas mis preguntas, pero no sabría cuando volvería ni nada, aunque lo que más anhelaba era volver a ver su perfecto rostro, poder tocarlo con mis manos y más que nada sentir sus labios sobre los míos…

-¿_Él_ cuando vendrá?- Samantha entendió perfectamente de quien estaba hablando.

Dudo un momento antes de contestar y cuando lo hizo me miro nuevamente con precaución, como temiendo mi reacción.

-Todavía no lo sabemos- la mire con los ojos abiertos de miedo.

-¡¿Cómo que no lo saben? Deben estar conectados con él ¿No pueden preguntarle?- pregunte histérica.

-Mira Ela, mi hermano está muy preocupado por lo que esta ocurriendo, y todo lo que hace es por ti- respondió, su tono de voz no dejaba dudas de que no quería que acusara a nadie por la falta de Steven.

-¿Y que esta haciendo? ¿Sabía él que Daniel estaba en España? ¿Cómo…?- demande pero Sam me cortó.

-Ela tranquilízate, no me refería a Daniel, en realidad es una verdadera sorpresa el haberlo encontrado aquí…- dijo sosteniéndome por los hombros- Es difícil de explicar lo que hacen Edward y Steven, es un historia muy larga- intento poner un pretexto para no contarme.

-¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Dónde están?- la mire seriamente.

Suspiro derrotada, al parecer no quería hablar sobre ello, pero tampoco me podía privar de la información.

-Veras, todos los últimos años de las décadas, me refiero a los que terminan en nueve, por ejemplo, la década del ochenta el año 1989 o la del noventa el año 1999; se realiza un acto, una reunión, a la que todos los clanes de vampiros que posean tres o más miembros deben asistir obligatoriamente, cada grupo debe llevar al menos a tres de sus integrantes a la junta, pero también los nómadas que quieran pueden asistir a la convención.- relató como si estuviera leyéndolo de un libro.

El acto siempre se realiza a fines de diciembre y dura dos semanas, ni un día más ni un día menos, en estos actos se debaten temas sobre las normas de los vampiros, es una especie de cámara legislativa, todos tiene derecho a expresar sus ideas y se eligen por votación, pero no solo se habla de leyes y derechos, otra de las cosas que se hacen es medir la _mortalidad_ y la _natalidad_, siempre se sabe el numero más o menos exacto de vampiros que hay en el mundo, también se eligen a _los mejores_, sea los mejores por su fuerza, los mejores por su habilidad, o los mejores por sus dones clasificados, el propio Steven fue elegido el mejor buscador por su don- recordé claramente las palabras de Daniel aquella tarde cuando me entere de que Steven era un vampiro "…_por fin el mejor cazador utiliza sus habilidades…"_ en ese entonces no sabia lo que significaba, pero luego Steven me explico, aunque nunca me había dicho nada sobre la junta.

-Yo solo he asistido dos veces, y son realmente horribles. Hay muchas discusiones y nadie quiere ponerse de acuerdo con nadie y todos creen tener la razón aunque no la tengan. Por ese motivo, siempre asisten Edward, Carolina y el tercero cambia según un sorteo que hacemos, a ninguno de nosotros nos gusta ir, pero nuestros padres siempre lo hacen por ser los _lideres_, como los llaman allí. Es una suerte que se realice una vez cada diez años- concluyo, pero todavía no terminaba de entender ¿Qué tenía que ver todo eso con mí supuesta seguridad?

-Y… ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que estamos hablando?- estaba confundida, la reciente historia sobre la _cámara legislativa de los vampiros_, como la había denominado Sam, me había dejado un poco mareada.

-Ah, lo había olvidado, otra cosa que se debate es el lugar de la proxima reunión. En 1999, a la que asistió Steven, finalizaron con que sería en Francia, París para ser exactos- explico y me miro como esperando mi reacción.

-Sigo sin entender, ¿Qué…? ¿Qué importa que sea en París?- cada vez estaba más confundida.

Samantha resoplo como si yo no viera algo obvio.

-¡Gabriela! Piénsalo por unos minutos- me pidió exasperada- Los únicos vampiros que nos alimentamos de animales somos nosotros, pero los demás siguen siendo como en tu cuentos y leyendas, todo humano que se encuentre en países limítrofes a Francia se vera afectado por muchas muertes, imagínate que asisten el setenta y cinco por ciento de los vampiros de todo el mundo y Barcelona es una ciudad muy grande con una inmensa población, y no esta de más decir que es una de las ciudades más cercana a Francia desde España- hablo tan rápido que tuve que prestarle mucha atención.

-¿Y no pueden cazar en Francia?- no era por echarle la mala hierba a los franceses, pero ¿Por qué debían ir a otro país a alimentarse?

-Por que deben cubrir las apariencias, así que se decidió que no se podía cazar en el mismo país que se hacían las reuniones- siguió explicando- Ela, eso significa que estas en un peligro de muerte, solo faltan dos semanas para que comience diciembre, además tu olor no es uno cualquiera, muchos vampiros lo buscarían si lo encontraran, cosa que estamos tratando de evitar, y ahora que sabemos que Daniel esta aquí, bueno eso empeora las cosas- dijo con la preocupación marcada en la mirada.

Ahora sí, todo había encajado, Steven esta intentando hacer algo para que yo no estuviese en España durante la junta o que esta se realizara en otro lugar o en otro momento, pero ¿Qué podían hacer dos vampiros para cambiar eso? hasta yo, que no vivía en su misma sociedad sabía que no iban a conseguir nada.

Pasaron los minutos, y yo seguía pensando en lo que se avecinaba, no solo yo estaba en riesgo sino que Lucas…

-_¡Lucas!-_ Me grite en mi fuero interno, lo había olvidado por completo.

Lucas debía estar con el hombre que conocía a su padre, y yo estaba… ¿Dónde estaba?

Me levante de un salto del sofá y camine a paso vivo hasta el pasillo ignorando la mirada de sorpresa de Samantha.

-Ela, sería mejor que descanses, creo que no debía haberte contado eso después de lo que pasó en el callejón- me propuso mirándome otra vez con preocupación, pero ahora solo era por mi bien estar.

-Tengo que hacer una llamada ¿Te importa…?- pregunte mirándola.

-No, claro- dijo se levanto y me dio un beso en la mejilla, entonces desapareció por la puerta que daba al pasillo.

Marque el número de Lucas y llame, atendió al primer timbrazo.

-¿Diga?-Pregunto un irritado Lucas.

-Lucas, lo siento, no te pude avisar antes que no iba- respondí rápidamente.

-Gab- dijo sorprendido- Te iba a llamar ¿Paso algo?- ahora se notaba más calmado.

-Un improvisto, luego te lo explico sí ¿Estás con el hombre que conoció a tu padre?- Desvié el tema, no quería mentirle y para hacerlo tenía que pensar mucho.

-Eh…Sí- respondió medio dudoso.

-¿Hay algún problema?- pregunte ante la duda, aunque sabía que no iba a poder hacer mucho.

-No, en realidad me ha dado muchas respuestas, pero también muchas preguntas- respondía intentando evadir el tema- Tengo que seguir, te llamo luego ¿Sí?- dijo rápidamente.

-Si, claro- respondí y se corto la línea.

* * *

**Jojojojojo, no era Steven al final... ¡Pero por fin nos encontramos con la familia Floum!**

**Todavía falta, todavía falta para el reencuentro**

**Perdón por la tardanza pero mi trasto (computadora) dejo de funcional, espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por los comentarios :)  
**

**Aaah, me olvidaba, hay más sobre Lucas y sus rarezas...**

**Besos Scarlet.**


	10. Revelaciones II

**Disclairmer: Los personajes tanto la historia me pertenecen, no dejo que publiquen Deja'vu en otro sitios sin mi autorización.**

**Summary: Secuela de The others: Almas gemenlas: Ya instalada en Barcelona y con diecisiete años, Gabriela sufre una gran depresión por la pérdida de su prima, de sus amigos, y de su amor…Todas las noches sus deseos y miedos ascienden a la superficie y se pregunta ¿Quién será el primero en llegar? ¿Steven o Daniel? ¿El amor o la muerte? Pero cuando Gabriela conoce a Lucas Rodríguez, nuevos problemas, secretos y revelaciones comienzan a surgir. ¿Podrá nuestra protagonista sobrellevarlos después de todo lo ocurrido?**

* * *

**Revelaciones II:  
**

POV L

La lluvia azotaba las ventanas de la cafetería El arco, desde que había llegado, no paraba de ojear al reloj, solo faltaban cinco minutos paras las dos y no había rastro de el hombre que decía haber conocido a mi padre. Aunque lo más extraño era que Gabriela tampoco se encontraba conmigo, si hubiera tenido un inconveniente me habría llamado, pero mi móvil estaba completamente en silencio, no había dado ni un zumbido.

Suspire, odiaba esperar, y más si era algo de debida importancia. Me quede mirando por la ventana, había encontrado una mesa completamente apartada de los demás clientes, para que nadie pudiera escuchar la conversación.

Por un lado era una suerte que Gabriela no estuviera, había cosas que ella no sabía de mí, y sentía que me rechazaría si mis anomalías descendieran de mi lado paterno, pero por el otro, necesitaba a alguien a mi lado, y ella era la persona indicada, siempre tan caritativa y a la escucha de los demás, no conocía a nadie como Gabriela, y eso era lo que me gustaba de ella.

Iba a mirar la hora en mi reloj cuando repare sobresaltado que había alguien sentado enfrente de mí, no lo había visto siquiera ocupar el asiento.

El hombre sonrió deslumbrante, era más joven de lo que pensaba, debía llevarme solo unos dos o tres años, su rostro era blanco como la pared y su cabello era marrón castaño. Me llamo mucho la atención la perfección de sus rasgos, su rostro era muy simétrico, como el de un modelo, sentía algo de envidia, era demasiado perfecto.

Tenía puesto un sobretodo negro mojado por la tormenta, y unos anteojos de sol más oscuros que el de su traje, lo mire extrañado ¿Para qué necesitaría alguien, en un día tan nublado, gafas?

-Buenos días Lucas, soy Daniel, Daniel McGrey- saludo con un acento extraño y con la misma sonrisa radiante, tenía la dentadura más perfecta que hubiera visto alguna vez.

-Eh… buenos días, señor McGrey- respondí un poco confundido.

-Oh, llámame Daniel- dijo como avergonzado, pero era evidente que no lo estaba- Es un placer conocerte, joven Rodríguez, aunque debo admitir que no te pareces mucho a Asier- agrego aun sonriendo.

Estaba más confundido que antes, el tal Daniel era muy joven para conocer a mi padre, pero su habla lo hacía totalmente viejo. Suspire.

-Bueno, no se por donde empezar…-dije dudoso.

-He venido aquí para contestar a tu preguntas, aunque creo saber, de ante mano, cuales son- dijo esto último inclinándose sobre la mesa como si quisiera mantener el secreto sobre esta.

Fruncí el ceño, este tipo era muy extraño.

-Hay un momento que todo hijo necesita una figura paterna de la cual aprende, pero en tu caso no solo no la tiene sino que eres diferente, y cuando digo diferente me refiero a lo que puedes hacer que otros no- empezó.

Estaba perplejo, ese hombre sabía mucho sobre mí, y recién lo había conocido.

-¿Mi padre también podía hacer lo que yo?

-Asier podía hacer más- respondió con respeto- No te sientas cohibido, el problema es que tu eres diferente a él, en otras palabras, eres una mezcla entre lo que Asier era y lo que es tu madre- explico, pero en vez de responder a mis dudas, creo más.

-Entonces ¿Quién era mi padre?

-Tu padre fue un gran hombre, pero la preguntas esta mal formulada, debería ser ¿_Qué_ era tu padre?- dijo expectante a mi reacción, pero al notar que no comprendía suspiro decepcionado.

Sin anticipar su movimiento, vi como bajaba sus gafas solo lo suficiente para que pudiera ver sus pupilas. Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando observe el iris rojo de estas, y para mi sorpresa no eran lentes de contacto, eran completamente reales.

En una fracción de segundo sus ojos ya estaban cubiertos por el oscuro lente, ahora entendía perfectamente el porque de su uso.

-Asier Rodríguez, al igual que yo, era un vampiro- susurro acercándose a mí- Y tú, al ser tu padre lo que era, y tu madre una humana, eres un semi-vampiro- declaro señalando con uno de sus blancos dedos mi pecho- Ya te di una prueba contundente de que yo tampoco soy normal- palpo el marco de las gafas- Y si sigues sin creerme, recuerda _¿Mi padre también podía hacer lo que yo?- _dijo imitando a la perfección mi voz.

Estaba alucinado, todo había pasado muy rápido, por fin tenía la verdad que había anhelado durante tanto tiempo, pero necesitaba comprenderla.

-Le creo, solo déme un minuto- pedí y volví a mirar por la ventana sin ver.

Me explico muchas cosas sobre los vampiros, como vivían escondidos los de su especie; la sed; la belleza inhumana; la rapidez; los dones; la fuerza; la inmortalidad…

-Pero si son inmortales ¿Por qué murió mi padre?- si es que realmente había muerto ¿Qué pasaría si nos había abandonado? Me pregunte en mi fuero interno.

-Lucas, la única forma de que un vampiro muera, es que otro lo mate, despedazarlo y quemando los restos, lo se es algo horrible- dijo con un escalofrío- Tu padre hizo algo que, en la sociedad vampírica, no se acepta como legal y por ello lo condenaron…- la sonrisa se le había esfumado del rostro- Así fue como lo conocí, hay una larga historia antes de nuestro primer encuentro, si quieres oírla para comprender…- comenzó de nuevo dudoso de contar ese pasado.

-Por favor cuénteme _toda_ la historia- exigí algo alterado.

Recién ahora, después de diez años, me enteraba de que a mi padre lo habían asesinado, una gran ira comenzó a alojo en mi pecho como una llama que se iba acrecentando más y más.

Daniel suspiro derrotado, seguramente no quería ser tan explícito como yo quería que lo fuera, pero ahora no tenía más opción que hablar.

-Cuando era humano, tenía un hermano gemelo, nunca nos habíamos llevado bien, el estaba celoso de mí por ser el favorito de nuestro padre- me pregunte que tenía que ver eso con lo que yo quería saber, pero no lo interrumpí, y deje que hablara.

Cuando cumplió diecisiete años él murió, o eso pensábamos todos, tres años más tarde me convirtieron en un ser inmortal, y unos cuarenta años después encontré a Steven sanito y coleando con un grupo de vampiros- instantáneamente supuse que _Steven_ era el hermano gemelo del que hablaba- Antes lo único que nos unía era el laso de sangre, pero ahora al no tenerlo no lo siento como mi pariente, a pesar de que seamos casi idénticos. Pero luego nos encontramos unidos nuevamente por nuestros dones

En diciembre de 1999, como todos los últimos años de cada década, se hizo la junta del consejo, donde todos los bandos de vampiros del mundo deben asistir obligatoriamente y los nómadas que estén cerca del lugar acordado para la reunión. En esas juntas se debaten muchos temas, y uno de ellos es, como decir, _El mejor de los dones_, recuerdas que te dije que se dividían según sus características- solo asentí, estaba muy inmerso en el relato para agregar alguna palabra- Bueno, al ser tan parecidos los dones de mi hermano y yo, nadie sabía cual era el mejor, y la única forma de comprobarlo era encontrando a alguien, y ese alguien fue precisamente Asier Rodríguez

Como ya te dije, tu padre había hecho algo _ilegal_, y por eso querían que el que primero lo encontrara hiciera cumplir la sentencia, mi hermano acepto el reto a la perfección, pero yo me negué rotundamente a hacerlo, una cosa era encontrar a una persona, pero matarla era otra muy diferente. Aunque no tuve mucho éxito, al final me terminaron obligando y tuve que ir tras él, pero llegue tarde, mi hermano lo encontró antes y no dudo un segundo en deshacerse de tu padre. Recuerdo haber visto su rostro justo antes de que el fuego le pusiera fin a su vida

Las últimas palabras de Daniel quedaron flotando en el aire como cuchillazos para mí, su propio hermano había dado caza a mi padre, el odio y la ira que sentía era demasiada para poder decir algo.

-Pero te aseguro, hijo, que de haber llegado antes hubiéramos hecho con tu padre algún plan para simular tu muerte, y ahora seguiría vivo- me juro, pero yo casi no lo escuchaba, un sentimiento de venganza se creaba junto con la ira y el rencor hacía ese tal Steven.

Al parecer Daniel sabía en lo que estaba pensando, por que sus palabras me dieron una información única.

-La última vez que vi a mi hermano, hará tres meses, él estaba con su grupo de vampiros en Canadá, Vancouver para ser exactos, discutimos, como siempre lo hacemos cada vez que nos cruzamos, pero esta vez fue muy diferente- Vancouver, ¿Por qué me sonaba tanto ese lugar?- Mi hermano y su clan se creen superiores a los demás vampiros porque son diferentes, tiene otras costumbres, se creen más fuertes por poder resistir a la tentación de la sangre humana, pero cuando encontré a Steven él estaba acechando a una frágil muchacha del pueblo, le dije que estaba decepcionado de él y desde entonces no volvimos a hablar- creí que había terminado, pero no- Yo por lo menos acepto que no puedo controlar mi sed de ese tipo de sangre, pero él no lo quiere hacer… es una decepción para mi- agrego negando con la cabeza.

El sonido de mi móvil me sobresaltó, lo tome rápidamente para que cesara el sonido.

-¿Diga?- pregunte intentando disimilar mi irritación.

-Lucas- respondió la voz de Gabriela, me había olvidado completamente de que vendría- Lo siento, no te pude avisar antes que no iba- se disculpo para mi alivio.

-Gab, no hay problema, te iba a llamar ¿Paso algo?

-Un improvisto, luego te lo explico sí ¿Estás con el hombre que conoció a tu padre?- Pregunto de repente ¿Qué le iba a responder? Al fin y al cabo, Daniel no era un íntimo amigo de mi padre como yo había esperado.

-Eh…Sí- termine contestando.

-¿Hay algún problema?- inquirió, lo había notado.

-No, en realidad me ha dado muchas respuestas, pero también muchas preguntas- respondí intentando evadir el tema- Tengo que seguir te llamo luego ¿Sí?- pregunte para dar fin a la conversación, necesitaba seguir hablando con Daniel.

-Si claro- respondió y conté.

McGray me miraba con el ceño fruncido, parecía estar analizando algo.

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-Esa voz, la chica que te acaba de llamar, conozco su voz, es la de la frágil humana- parecía estar hablando solo, pero cuando comprendí lo que significaba la ira que se había ido la escuchar la voz de Gabriela regreso con más intensidad.

¡Vancouver! ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido? la madre de Gab vivía ahí y hacia exactamente tres meses que ella se había ido.

Era definitivo, yo era lo suficientemente fuerte y rápido, Steven o como se llamara, iba a morir y de la peor forma, haría que pagara lo que mi padre sufrió, y si llegaba a enterarme de que le había hecho algo a Gabriela sería peor.

* * *

**¡He vuelto!**

**Perdón por todo este tiempo, pero se corto el cable del teléfono (el cual necesito para tener internet) hace unas tres semanas y recién ayer me lo re instalaron... increíble la desatención del servidor.**

**Pero tengo otra noticia que me parece peor, cuando quise acordar mi Pen-drive (donde guardo todos los archivos de mis historias) tenia un super virus. Me quiero morir. Así que voy a tardar en actualizar por que no se si voy a poder recuperar lo que tenia hecho.**

**Bueno, espero que me entiendan y muchas gracias por seguir estando del otro lado de la pantalla de la compu :)**

**Besos Sacelet**


	11. El pasado es culpable

**Disclairmer: Los personajes tanto la historia me pertenecen, no dejo que publiquen Deja'vu en otro sitios sin mi autorización.**

**Summary: Secuela de The others: Almas gemenlas: Ya instalada en Barcelona y con diecisiete años, Gabriela sufre una gran depresión por la pérdida de su prima, de sus amigos, y de su amor…Todas las noches sus deseos y miedos ascienden a la superficie y se pregunta ¿Quién será el primero en llegar? ¿Steven o Daniel? ¿El amor o la muerte? Pero cuando Gabriela conoce a Lucas Rodríguez, nuevos problemas, secretos y revelaciones comienzan a surgir. ¿Podrá nuestra protagonista sobrellevarlos después de todo lo ocurrido?**

* * *

**El pasado es culpable:**

Después de hablar con Lucas me sentí confusa, no sabía lo que debía hacer. ¿Estaba preocupada por él o por Steven? ¿Estaba ansiosa por mi ángel o por mi nuevo amigo?

Y entonces una pregunta, horrible para mi, se presentó ¿Qué haría con Lucas cuando Steven llegase? Solo esa cuestión hizo que un hueco de malestar se asentara en mi pecho impidiendo que otros sentimientos se alojaran en el.

Sentí como se me nublaba la vista, pero no deje que las lágrimas me delataran, no iba llorar y menos cuando mis amigos de Canadá estaban enfrente mío para protegerme y ayudarme.

-Ela- escuche que me llamaba la dulce voz de Samantha.

Al levantar la mirada la vi acompañada de una mujer, obviamente un vampiro, muy hermosa que debía tener menos de treinta años cuando la convirtieron, tenía la cabellera rubia ondulada, ojos verdes acuosos, era unos centímetros mas alta que Samantha y, como esta última, tenía un cuerpo excepcional. Cualquiera que le viese diría que era un ángel caído del mismo cielo.

-Ella es nuestra madre, Caroline- presento Sam a la bella mujer, ésta me dedico una sonrisa encantadora.

-Por fin conozco a la pequeña personita que hechizo a nuestro Steven- dijo acercándose a mi. Su voz era dulce y perfecta- Oh, pero estás empapada- agrego mirando mis ropas, no me había dado cuenta, pero era cierto- Tráele algo o morirá de frío- pió volviendo se a Samantha, esta asintió y desapareció por la puerta.

-Steven y Sam me han hablado mucho de ti, siempre estuve ansiosa por conocerte y veo que no exageraban- rió, su risa era contagiosa.

-Bueno…Steven también me hablo de usted…- pero antes de terminar ella soltó una carcajada.

-_Usted_, por favor, no soy tan vieja- me reprimió risueña guiñando le ojo y me sume a su risa- Llámame Caroline- pidió.

En ese momento Joe y Samantha entraron en la habitación, esta traía entre las manos ropa para que yo me cambiara.

-Déjame acompañarte a una de las habitaciones así te sacas esas prendas mojadas- dijo la madre de Steven y tomo la camisa y los jeans que había traído su hija.

-Sí, claro- acepte la propuesta. No era tan incomodo como había pensado, pero Caroline era una persona agradable, muy risueña que te hacía sentir muy bien, pero en el fondo de mi había una mancha, una mancha que se iba agrandando, tanta amabilidad por su parte me hacía sentir peor por lo que había hecho.

Antes de salir de la sala Sam me dedico una hermosa sonrisa y una mirada que no alcance a interpretar.

Caroline me guió por la casa hasta que llegamos a una habitación, en esta no había nada más que un ropero de madera opaca, tres sillones blancos y una ventana que deba al jardín trasero. Las paredes eran de un tenue color crema y el piso, tanto como el techo eran de madera.

-Realmente, Steven no se equivocaba cuando decía que eras muy bella- dijo mientras me alcanzaba las prendas.

-Gracias- susurre avergonzada y muy ruborizada. Escuche una leve risita.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no hacía que alguien se sonrojara- agrego con un suspiro y luego salio por la puerta dejándome sola en la habitación.

¿Era eso lo que decía Steven sobre mí? ¿Qué era muy bella? ¿Seguiría diciendo lo mismo después de lo que le había hecho?

Las lágrimas me vencieron, y rodaron por mis mejillas ahora que no estaba acompañada podía dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos, pero debía controlarlos, en algún momento tendría que volver al living con los demás.

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? ¿Cómo yo, Gabriela Lia Scatt, se había marchado a España sin previo aviso dejando a el hombre más perfecto que podría conocer en mi vida totalmente desamparado y sin ningún porque de mi desaparición?

Por lo que había dicho Samantha, los tres últimos meses, Steven había estado muy preocupado por mí, a pesar de todo, seguía protegiéndome, a pesar de todo, seguía queriéndome.

Me desvestí y cambie mi ropa por una seca y calida, era justo de mi talle. Cuando regrese al living, los tres integrantes de la familia Floum estaban sentados en el sofá al parecer esperándome.

Los tres tenían una pequeña sonrisa en sus perfectos rostros, aunque los ojos de mi amiga todavía denotaban preocupación y culpabilidad.

-Gracias por la ropa, Sam, son justo mi talla- agradecí rememorando mis pensamientos.

-Estábamos esperando que volvieras, Joe acaba de llamar a Edward, dice que regresaran en dos días- comenzó a hablar rápidamente.

-Así que cuando estemos todos comenzaremos nuestra vida aquí, estaremos lo más cerca posible de ti- dijo Caroline con una sonrisa dulce.

Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, aunque había algo que no encajaba. Estaba apunto de preguntar cuando Samantha me interrumpió.

-Lo más probable es que nos anotemos en tu instituto, así no te sientes sola.

-Pero ¿Cómo lo harán? España no es el lugar mas nublado del mundo- pregunte y agregue mi último comentario con un poco de ironía.

Joe se levanto del sofá y se acerco a la ventana.

-Por si no lo notaste se acerca una gran tormenta ¿No has mirado las noticias acaso? Los meteorólogos dicen que una ola de viento traerá muchas nubles desde el norte provocando muchas lluvias, chaparrones y tormentas, algo inusual, pero no imposible- dejo muy claro con voz de experto mirando a través de la ventana.

Él estaba en lo correcto, afuera no cesaba de llover y recordaba que antes de salir a la calle esa misma tarde había escuchado algo sobre eso, pero no le había prestado mucha atención, o eso era lo que recordaba.

Me alegre al saber que ya no estaría sola, pero el sentimiento no era tan grande como el hueco que se había formado en mi, talvez la única solución era esperar a ver lo que pasaba, pero tenía muy en claro que mis únicas intenciones eran estar con Steven, por qué él estaría conmigo ¿No? El hueco tembló en mi interior al pensar en la posibilidad negativa.

-¿Gabriela?- pregunto con un deje de preocupación la madre de Sam- ¿Estas bien? Te ves algo pálida…- no la deje terminar.

-No se preocupe, estoy bien.

-No me trates por usted, por favor- pidió nuevamente amable con una sonrisa de gracia.

-Claro, lo siento- me disculpe.

Todo quedo en silencio, un silencio incomodo, lo único que quería era salir de allí, a pesar de estar con ellos no tenía cara para verlos.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? Luces cansada- dijo Sam notando mi incomodidad en la situación. Solo asentí y deje que me guiara hacia la puerta de salida.

-Espero verte pronto Ela- saludo Caroline esperanzada y yo no sabía como responder a eso.

El trayecto a mi casa fue muy corto pero no por eso la incomodidad desapareció, cada vez me sentía peor. Afuera no dejaba de llover y cada vez que miraba por la ventana la lluvia era más y más intensa.

-Gabriela ¿Por que estas tan deprimida?- cuestiono ella cuando aparco enfrente de mi casa- ¿Acaso no quieres que estemos aquí?

-No, no es eso…- balbuceé ¡¿Cómo era posible que pensara eso?- Es que todo esto, es mucho…es mucho para mí…

-Ela ¿Qué dices?- reprocho Sam.

¿Por qué? Por que yo había sido la idiota que les causaba problemas, por mi culpa no estaban juntos, quise gritarlo, pero no pude. Los ojos de Samantha me escrutaban con preocupación y no podía soltar mi rabia en ella.

-Todo esto que esta pasando, con Daniel, con… esa junta… los problemas, es por mi culpa- tartamudee y sentí como dos gruesas lagrimas surcaban mis ojos.

Samantha me miro expectante, esperando a que dijera algo más pero no lo hice no podía hablar.

Pasaron los minutos y su mirada se intensifico era insistente como si me obligara a decirlo y lo hice.

-¡Todo esto es mí culpa!- grite.

-¡Esto no es tu culpa Ela!- respondió Sam ahora preocupada- Desde siempre Daniel ha querido destruir poco a poco a Steven, él debería aprender a superar el pasado- intento mitigar mi mirada de culpa, auque sin éxito.

Suspiro pesadamente al ver que sus palabras no deban efecto alguno en mí, y me tomo con sus frías manos por los hombros. Sus ojos celestes penetraron los míos, su mirada era firme y sería.

-Escúchame bien Gabriela, lo que paso entre los gemelos cuando eran humanos, lo que paso entre ellos hace treinta años, o lo que sucedió en la última junta de vampiros, entiende que todo eso no se relaciona contigo- dijo severamente.

Sus palabras me habían dejado confundida la única cosa que había entendido fue lo primero.

-¿Qué paso hace treinta años entre ellos y en aquella junta?- pregunte rápidamente.

Samantha me miro ceñuda.

-Creía que Steven te lo había dicho, al menos lo de hace unos años- respondió sin contestar a mi pregunta- En 1987 Steven y Daniel volvieron a encontrarse, desde que este último era humano nunca se habían visto…-volvió a explicar, pero enseguida comprendí, en unos segundos recordé la tarde en la que Steven me había contado mucho sobre él y su pasado.

-Oh, lo recuerdo, Steven me contó que lo había criticado por no haberse presentado a cuidar de su madre antes de la muerte de ésta- comente pero Samantha puso cara de poco amigos ante mi comentario.

-Se que no debería ser la que te contara sobre esto, pero…hablar no fue lo único que hicieron ese día. Nunca había visto a Steven tan cabreado y su hermano lo incitaba con cualquier cosa para que él se le abalanzara…y lo consiguió. Nadie quiso intervenir en la lucha- hizo una pausa yo estaba anonadada en la historia- Steven es un poderoso vampiro y no solo lo digo por su don, cuando se habla de pelear él es muy ágil y rápido, en cuanto a Daniel, él no se queda atrás, seguramente cuando lo trasformaron estaba en una buena época de su vida ya que es muy fuerte más que Steven- termino de contar.

-Pero ¿Qué paso en esta lucha? ¿Quién gano?- pregunte impaciente.

-Ellos lucharon durante un tiempo, ninguno lograba herir a su oponente, hasta que Edward intervino y los separó, veras nuestro padre tiene un don, él puede sentir y controlar las emociones de los demás, seas humano o vampiro, asó que eso fue lo que hizo pacificó la situación, auque no del todo, la furia y la ira mutua de los gemelos era tan profunda que no se podía deshacer, lo único que pudimos hacer fue aplacarla- explico, pero todavía no estaban todas las cosas claras.

-Cuando dijiste "_lo único que pudimos hacer_" ¿A quiénes te refieres?- cuestione.

-Me refería a Edward y a mí- respondió simplemente y la mire sorprendida- Yo también tengo un don, no es muy parecido al de Edward, pero a veces los podemos unir. Yo puedo percibir los lazos emocionales entre las personas y también puedo experimentar con ellos, me refiero a que los puedo deshacer, crear o intensificarlos- volvió a pausarse y se sumió en sus pensamientos.

Yo note que lo único que surcaba mi mente eran sus palabras, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había contado sobre ese encuentro, recordaba perfectamente lo que me había dicho Steven sobre ello, él nunca me había contado nada sobre una pelea ¿Por qué lo había omitido? Y los poderes de Edward y Samantha ¿Por qué él nunca me había hablado sobre ellos?

-¿Recuerdas la noche de tu cumpleaños?- pregunto repentinamente. Asentí con la cabeza.

¿Cómo iba a olvidar esa noche o ese día más bien?

-Bueno, cuando yo te pregunte sobre el beso, no fue porque Steven me lo hubiese contado, sino por que el lazo emocional entre ustedes se había intensificado y debo admitir que su lazo es uno de los más fuertes que he sentido y más siendo entre un humano y un vampiro- dijo sonriente, yo no lo hice la preocupación volvió a mi.

-Sam… ¿Qué paso…cuando me fui?-tenía que saberlo a pesar de que fuera malo.

La sonrisa de Samantha se evaporo.

-Se que todo fue demasiado rápido para ti, pero deberías habernos dicho que te ibas a España. Steven estuvo a punto de creer que lo habías dejado, por eso no te siguió, luego de unos días yo hable con tu madre y me dijo lo que había pasado y el porque de tu partida. Cuando le conté a Steven él supo que debías estar completamente desprotegida de Daniel, así que comenzamos a borrar tu rastro, y lo hicimos bien, por que mientras Edward, Caroline y Steven estaban en Canadá Joe y yo te cuidábamos aquí y tengo la remota esperanza de que Daniel solo te encontrara de casualidad- bufo ante esto último- O Daniel es el vampiro más suertudo del mundo, o tú eres la humana más desafortunada de todas. Explícame ¿Cómo alguien puede toparse de casualidad con la persona que busca, pudiendo ésta estar en cualquier parte del mundo?- hizo una profunda retorica exasperada.

-Creo que soy la humana más desafortunada del mundo- concluí.

Nos quedamos en silencio, las dos hundidas en nuestros pensamientos, fue entonces cuando recordé que Sam no me había dicho todo.

-Y ¿Qué hay con la junta? Dijiste que había ocurrido algo entre ellos- le recordé, hoy no se me escapaba nada.

-No soy la más indicada para contarte eso, deberías esperar hasta que vuelva Steven, él es el único que conoce la historia completa.

* * *

**Disculpen la demora. Tuve un viaje además de que todavía no recupere todos mis archivos y el último año de la escuela se me viene encima.**

**Ahora bien, que tal el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. Los secretos se van revelando poco a poco.**

**Besos y gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**Scarlet**


	12. Nuevos otra vez

**Disclairmer: Los personajes tanto la historia me pertenecen, no dejo que publiquen Deja'vu en otro sitios sin mi autorización.**

**Summary: Secuela de The others: Almas gemenlas: Ya instalada en Barcelona y con diecisiete años, Gabriela sufre una gran depresión por la pérdida de su prima, de sus amigos, y de su amor…Todas las noches sus deseos y miedos ascienden a la superficie y se pregunta ¿Quién será el primero en llegar? ¿Steven o Daniel? ¿El amor o la muerte? Pero cuando Gabriela conoce a Lucas Rodríguez, nuevos problemas, secretos y revelaciones comienzan a surgir. ¿Podrá nuestra protagonista sobrellevarlos después de todo lo ocurrido?**

* * *

**Nuevos... Otra vez:**

Era viernes y estaba lloviendo fuera del instituto, como había dicho el hombrecito del clima en el noticiero, durante un largo periodo no iba a parar ese extraño fenómeno climático en Barcelona. Por otro lado muchos de los estudiantes del instituto no hablaban de otra cosa que no fueran los tres nuevos alumnos que se incorporaban hoy a las clases, claro que todavía nadie los había visto porque recién ingresarían al establecimiento en el almuerzo, aunque claro, yo estaba informada de que uno de esos estudiantes no iba a asistir a clases hoy.

Yo contemplaba ansiosa desde la ventana, como las gotas azotaban fuertemente los vidrios. Recién estaba en la segunda hora de clases y todavía faltaban tres más, recordé el primer día de clases de los Floums en el instituto de Canadá, básicamente era igual, solo que este colegio era tres veces más grande y a pesar de que no todos los estudiantes se conocieran entre sí era obvio que Samantha, Joe y Steven serían reconocidos por todos.

Tuve que ahogar una carcajada cuando recordé la primera vez que hable con Steven en la odiosa clase de ingles, me había comportado de una forma tan estúpida que no podía creer que después de tres meses ese chico estuviera en España, bueno, por el momento no estaba pero estaría en España conmigo.

También recordé mi primer día de clases en este instituto, todos los alumnos que pasaban a mi alrededor me miraban con cara de ¿Quién es esa? Había sido horrible, pero por suerte casi no lo recordaba ya que había estado sumida en una terrible depresión durante ese periodo y no le prestaba atención a nada ni a nadie, debía ser por eso que me sentaba sola en la hora del almuerzo.

Sonreí internamente, esos días habían terminado, los Floums estaban de vuelta y con ellos trajeron mi vida de nuevo.

-Señorita Scatt podría responder a la pregunta- escuche levemente la voz del profesor.

Cuando volví la vista a la clase note que todas las miradas se habían posado en mí, sentí mis mejillas arder.

-Lo siento señor…- hice todo mi esfuerzo por recordar el apellido de mi profesor- Jaffe ¿Podría repetir la pregunta?- no había prestado atención en ninguna de las dos horas de clases y ni siquiera sabía de que iba el tema.

Recorrí con la mirada los rostros de mis compañeros y el del profesor, parecían sorprendidos, y los comprendía, normalmente yo era la que más atención ponía en las clases, lo hacía por la necesidad de no pensar en otra cosa, pero ahora no necesitaba hacerlo.

-Le repito la pregunta ¿Quién fue el científico creador de las teorías de la reproducción celular en las especies biológicas?- dijo en profesor Jaffe.

Realmente me estruje el cerebro para recordarlo, sabía que lo había estudiado muchas veces, pero no lo recordaba, tenía cosas mucho más importantes en la cabeza.

-No lo se- dije después de darme por vencida.

-Chicos ¿Qué pasa? esto es teoría básica- Nos reprimió después de que yo contestara, al parecer ya había hecho la pregunta y nadie la había podido responder- Quiero que en lo que resta de la hora relean las páginas 45 a 57 del manual y averigüen la respuesta a esa pregunta- dicho esto se volvió a sentar en el escritorio y los estudiantes nos hundimos en el libro que teníamos enfrente, claro esta que era demasiado aburrido para poder soportarlo por más de diez minutos. Así que el resto de la hora me dedique a divagar en las musarañas.

El resto del tiempo me dedique a recordar cosas sobre mi instituto de Canadá así se pasaron las últimas tres horas hasta que llego el preciado momento en el que los nuevos llegarían.

Al ser este un instituto mucho más grande que mi anterior, no todo el mundo hablaba eufóricamente sobre los nuevos, es más, algunos ni les daban importancia, los únicos que se preocupaban eran el grupo de porristas y los miembros del equipo de fútbol (Soquer) estos dos grupos se tomaban muy enserio sus carreras, no eran como los de Canadá… eran peores.

Después de comprar algo para mi almuerzo ocupe mi mesa habitual que, como siempre, estaba vacía desde que me senté en la silla roja no despegue mis ojos de la puerta de entrada a la cafetería, luego de un momento me di cuenta de que no era la única que lo hacía.

Escondidos entre la ola de estudiantes que ingresaba al recinto, Samantha y Joe se escabullían hasta la barra de comidas, tomaban una bandeja y compraban algo de comida que luego no iban a ingerir. Eso me hizo reír se tomaban tantas molestias para parecer normales. Recordé cuando me habían invitado a pasar el almuerzo con ellos el día de mi cumpleaños, había sido demasiado perfecto.

-¡Buu!- exclamo una voz detrás de mí haciéndome saltar en la silla.

Escuche la risa sinfónica de Samantha que ahora tomaba asiento a mi lado.

-Sam- la mire con reproche, pero un segundo después mi cara cambio por completo, seguramente reflejaba incredulidad- No era su propósito ¿No llamar la atención?- pregunte casi subrayando mis palabras.

Samantha llevaba puesto unos jeans muy ajustados que se pegaba perfectamente a sus curvas simétricas, una remera larga amarilla y arriba de esta un suéter blanco con escote en V, tenía el cabello negro recogido con un pañuelo azul marino mientras que sus pies estaban cubiertos por unos tacos boca de pescado el mismo color.

Estaba deslumbrante, mucho más de lo que podría alguien creerlo.

-Amo el primer día de instituto, todos los humanos nos miran como si fuésemos dioses del olimpo, claro, se equivocan mucho, pero es muy gracioso y adorable- dijo Sam con una destellante sonrisa que paralizaría en corazón de cualquier hombre.

-Joe ¿Cómo haces para soportar las miradas de los humanos machos?- le pregunte a este cuando se sentó depositando la charola con alimentos. Joe rió.

-Ya estoy acostumbrado, además se que ninguno de ellos se puede acercar a ella después de saber que esta conmigo- respondió sin miramientos.

-Y el lunes cuando este Steven ¿Será igual?- pregunte preocupada, no quería que ninguna de esas chicas lo mirase como lo hacían ahora con Joe. Esta vez ambos rieron.

-Es lo más probable, Steven impacta a cualquiera- respondió Samantha y la mire con enojo ¿Lo decía enserio? Sí, lo decía enserio.

-No te preocupes, lo protegeré de cualquier amenaza- bromeo Joe.

-Estás celosa- siguió el juego Sam.

-Cállense, no quiero que ninguna de esas zorras lo ande mirando con deseo como lo están haciendo ahora contigo- los reprimí y lo señale a Joe.

Entonces reímos los tres. Luego de unos minutos Samantha volvió a hablar.

-Bueno, hablemos de los horarios- dijo cambiando de tema- Mira, intentamos que Steven estuviera en todas tus clases, pero en dos no había lugar así que solo tendrás tres horas sola, durante todo el día estarás con tu querido, amado, deseado, hermoso…-

-¡Ya basta!- la corte rápidamente.

-Steven- termino Joe sonriendo.

-¿Y ustedes?- pregunte por sus horarios.

-Con nosotros solo coincides en una materia, todo estamos en la clases de ingles…- continuo, pero antes de terminar fue interrumpida nuevamente, solo que esta vez no había sido ninguno de nuestra mesa.

-Disculpen, soy Martina Dumas Capitana de las porristas del instituto y les doy la bienvenida a la Secundaria Número Veinticuatro de…- dijo la animadora, era tan estúpida como mi ex compañera Ludo.

-Ahórrate el discurso y gracias por la bienvenida- Dijo una ansiosa y eufórica Samantha, solo Joe y yo nos dimos cuenta de que estaba siendo completamente hipócrita con la chica y fue muy difícil sofocar mi risa.

-Gracias, pero… me habían dicho que eran tres los alumnos nuevos… ¿El tercero no es conocido suyo?- pregunto balbuceando.

-Si, es nuestro hermano, pero hoy no pudo venir, el clima no le sentó muy bien- respondió Joe amablemente.

-Oh, no nos presentamos, yo soy Samantha Floum y el es mi hermano Joe- dijo Sam pero Martina no entendió el tono que usaba para algunas palabras- Somos adoptados, nuestro otro hermano se llama Steven…-y así comenzó su pequeño discurso que imagine siempre daban a los humanos, por unos momentos me sentí una de ellos, ya que me agregaron a su historia y además yo sabía su secreto.

Era obvio que las intenciones de Martina Dumas era saber algo sobre los hermanos de Sam, cuando ésta le dijo que ya tenían pareja su cara no decayó y fácilmente supe él porque, Steven estaba conmigo una enemiga fácil como les escuche alguna vez decir.

Cuando por fin abandono la mesa yo estaba muy irritada, por suerte sonó la campana que anunciaba el fin del almuerzo y los tres nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas clases, eso me hacía sentir bien, que no estaba sola… lo único que esperaba eran las últimas veinticuatro horas que me separaban de mi Steven.

Entonces escuche una leve voz en mi cabeza que me llamaba, era una voz conocida que me hizo preocupar. Era la de Lucas.

Desde el miércoles que no lo veía, y ayer solo habíamos hablado unos breves segundos y luego casi me olvido que él estaba en un asunto muy importante al que yo debía haberlo acompañado…

Y como si lo hubiese llamado con la mente, mi celular comenzó a sonar, era un mensaje.

_Hola Gab, siento no haberte llamado ayer, no tuve tiempo ¿Te parece si mañana nos vemos?_

Me mordí el labio después de leer tres veces el mensaje, mañana volvería Steven, otra vez la pregunta de que haría cuando él llegara. Lucas era un buen chico además, justo en estos momentos, debía necesitar a alguien con quien hablar, después del encuentro con el supuesto amigo de su padre tenía que digerir toda la información ¿Qué le abría dicho ese extraño? ¿Serían cosas buenas o malas?

Llegue al salón y todavía no había contestado, por que no sabía que contestarle. Por algo no me había pedido de reunirnos hoy y el día más próximo era, obviamente, mañana ¿Se enojaría si le decía que tenía otros planes? ¿Se enojaría si le proponía vernos el domingo? Pero ¿estaría yo disponible ese día? Con lo que respecta a Steven yo quería estar la mayor parte del tiempo en su compañía, no creo que el domingo fuera a dejarlo.

Estaba apunto de contestarle cuando una voz estridente me sobresalto.

-Hola Gabriela ¿Puedo sentarme?

¿Era esto posible? La mismísima capitana de las animadoras me había hablado y ahora estaba esperando mi respuesta, antes de hacerlo observe las caras de mis compañeros que parecían tan sorprendidos como yo.

-Hola Martina- respondí de mala gana recodando su nombre- Sí, claro que puedes sentarte- ¿Qué quería?

-Se que no hemos hablado mucho desde que entrarte en la escuela…-comenzó a decir después de ocupar el asiento vacío a mi lado- Y no creo que lleguemos a ser las mejores amigas, pero quería preguntare algunas cosas- siguió con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro, como desee estar con Samantha en ese momento y que idiota había sido era obvio que me quería preguntar.

-Tu conoces a el otro hermano de Samy ¿no? él que no vino hoy- ¿Samy? ¿Desde cuando le decía así?

-Si, lo conozco- volví a responder de mala gana, no le quería dar mucha información sobre Steven.

-Y ¿Es están…impresionante como Joe?- dijo con una voz que casi te obligaba a responderle, sentí un cosquilleo en mi palma, como si quisiera estrellarla contra su cara.

-Depende a que te refieres con impresionante- respondí sin prestarle atención, quería que se delatara ella misma.

Pero no lo hizo, me dio una mirada intensa, algo que yo ya conocía. Perecía que yo tenía una especie de maldición con las porristas ya que en el anterior instituto también me había pasado algo similar con una y siempre por culpa de la misma persona. Sonreí al recordarlo.

* * *

**Hola, hola. Espero no haber tardado mucho en actualizar.**

**¿Que tal el fics? Me parece que vamos a volver a tener problemas con animadoras ¿no? (No se por que pero me gusta hacer eso en mis historias)**

**Ya me voy, gracias por leer.**

** Besos Scarlet**


	13. Cambios

**Disclairmer: Los personajes tanto la historia me pertenecen, no dejo que publiquen Deja'vu en otro sitios sin mi autorización.**

**Summary: Secuela de The others: Almas gemenlas: Ya instalada en Barcelona y con diecisiete años, Gabriela sufre una gran depresión por la pérdida de su prima, de sus amigos, y de su amor…Todas las noches sus deseos y miedos ascienden a la superficie y se pregunta ¿Quién será el primero en llegar? ¿Steven o Daniel? ¿El amor o la muerte? Pero cuando Gabriela conoce a Lucas Rodríguez, nuevos problemas, secretos y revelaciones comienzan a surgir. ¿Podrá nuestra protagonista sobrellevarlos después de todo lo ocurrido?**

* * *

**Cambios:  
**

-No, no, hoy yo te llevare a casa- dijo Samantha cuando estaba a unos metros de mi coche. La mire desconcertada.

-Y ¿Qué pasa con mi auto?- pregunte señalándolo con las llaves en la mano.

Con un movimiento rápido el novio de Sam me las quito y me miro sonriendo.

-Yo me encargo- dijo este abriendo la puerta de mi coche.

-Claro- susurre y con mi amiga caminamos hasta el lujoso Audi gris.

Varias personas se lo quedaban mirando cada vez que pasaban a su lado u otras hasta se paraban en seco para poder apreciar la carrocería, me impresionó que nunca hubiesen visto ese tipo de auto, que sucediera en Vancouver era más normal, pero en Barcelona, una ciudad con tantos habitantes era diferente, por la calle se veían coche así mucho más habitualmente.

-Saaam- la llame estirando la A, ella se volteo y me dio una rica sonrisa pícara- Puedo preguntar ¿Por qué no puedo conducir mi auto y me debes llevar a casa?- comencé a desconfiar de mis amigos, algo se traían entre manos.

-¿No quieres que te lleve?- hizo un puchero irresistible.

Saco la alarma y abrió las puertas

-No es eso- conteste rápidamente mirándola por arriba del coche desde el otro lado- Me parece extraño- termine y lo único que hizo fue soltar una sonora y perfecta carcajada.

-Sube- exigió. Suspire y le hice caso.

Mientras Samantha jugaba con los cambios del coche observe a los alumnos que nos miraban confundidos, celosos y sorprendidos desde afuera. Por una de esas casualidades note que no miraban en dirección al conductor, sino que sus ojos apuntaban a mi dirección. Bufé.

-Samantha Floums ¿Qué pretenden tú y Joe?- exigí después de ver la cara celosa de Martina Dumas que, si no fuera por el vidrio con tintes oscuros, me estaría matando con la mirada.

-Es para que se acostumbren y te acostumbres- respondió simplemente.

-Se puede saber ¿A qué?

Suspiro como si fuese obvia la respuesta.

-El lunes, cuando vengas en el coche de Steven, no solo se sorprenderán de la carrocería, y después de saber las intenciones que tienen unas cuantas personas hacia ti y al estudiante desconocido, es mejor marcar el territorio- dijo al parecer ese día no iba a dejar de sonreír.

Había olvidado que Sam tenía ese don que reconocía los lazos entre las personas seguramente el lazo entre la Capitana de las animadoras y yo era de odio.

Antes de llegar a casa mi celular sonó, era una llamada, atendí rápidamente, podía ser mi madre o Joaquín.

-¿_Hola_?- como siempre pregunte en ingles.

-Buenas tardes Señorita que habla en ingles y no responde los mensajes de texto- respondió una voz falsamente adulta que apenas escuche el comentario sentí un deja'vu, había escuchado a otra persona habar de ese mismo modo hacia tiempo.

-Lucas, lo siento…- respondí, lo había olvidado por completo gracias a esa estúpida porrista- No te pude responder en el momento y lo olvide ¿Puedes perdonarme?- casi le roge.

-Mmm, no lo se, tendría que pensarlo- contesto dudoso, aunque también podía estar fingiendo.

-Por favor, haré cualquier cosa para que me perdones- bromee.

-Podrías reunirte conmigo mañana, hace días que no nos vemos y tengo mucho que contarte- respondió dando su idea y volviendo a preguntarme lo mismo que en el mensaje que me había enviado al mediodía. Me mordí el labio y mire de reojo a Sam, ella parecía no prestarme atención parecía más atenta por la carretera que por cualquier otra cosa, roge por que no estuviese escuchando la conversación, no sabía que hacer.

-Espera un segundo ¿sí?- le dije y antes de escuchar su contestación apoye el celular contra mi pecho para que no pudiese oír lo que hablaba con la mi amiga.

-Sam ¿Cuándo llegaran Steven y Edwad mañana?- pregunte con un deje de desesperación, si ellos llegaban por la mañana no habría posibilidad para reunirme con Lucas. Después de dudarlo por unos segundos mi amiga contesto, me pareció extraño, ella nunca dudaba, era muy confiada de todo.

-Por el mediodía, como a las doce.

-Gracias- internamente suspire, tendría la mañana para ver a Lucas.

Volvía a levantar el celular y pegarlo a mi oreja.

-Lucas…podemos vernos a eso de las diez en el mismo bar de la otra vez- propuse, ya no recordaba el nombre del lugar en que habíamos quedado con el extraño conocido de su padre.

-Claro, te espero ahí- respondió, su voz me sonó rara, como si estuviese irritado por algo o muy enojado.

-¿Sucede algo?- talvez le había molestado que lo dejara esperando en la línea.

-No, no es nada. Tengo que cortar, nos vemos mañana- respondió brevemente y apresurado. Algo extraño sucedía con él, algo parecido me había respondido el día anterior cuando lo llame para saber que había sucedido con el amigo de su padre.

La llamada se corto antes de que pudiese despedirme, su actitud cortante me estaba irritando ¿Por qué era así? ¿Acaso, hipotéticamente, se había enterado de que debía elegir entre él y el chico-vampiro que amo?

Bufé con irritación y Sam me mira confundida.

Cuando llegamos a casa me dijo que podía llegar a la hora que quisiese a la casa, ya me había dado la dirección, vivían un poco apartados del centro de la ciudad hacía el noroeste de Barcelona.

Pensé que era obvio que ella ya sabía sobre mi encuentro por la mañana del sábado y seguramente no me quería presionar, ella entendía a la perfección lo que pasaba, no podía elegir entre una persona y Steven por que este último ganaría siempre.

El resto de la tarde pasó excesivamente lento, sentía una gran ansiedad por que fuese el día siguiente. Intente apartar las ideas que se acumulaban en mi mente, como la de ver a Steven para no tener un ataque nervioso, con cualquier tarea domestica: hice las tareas del instituto, la colada, limpie la cocina… ya no se me ocurría nada para hacer y eso era muy frustrante.

La alarma del celular, que había dejado programada la noche anterior, sonó ruidosamente debajo de mi almohada. Me desperté muy desorientada y recordando mi sueño, no había sido una pesadilla, ya no era ese lugar lluvioso en donde veía una sombra acercándoseme, sino que esta vez, a pesar de que las imágenes eran difusas e inconclusas, el lugar era calido como si estuviese rodeado de madera, la sensación que fluía en el ambiente era muy agradable, tanto que me dio pena despertar y volver a mi fría habitación.

Cuando mi mente se despejo, recode con atención el sueño sobre la silueta de aquel hombre, por un momento lo asimile con Daniel, cuando me había arrastrado hasta el callejón y había fingido ser Steven, en ambos recuerdos lluvia intensamente y las imágenes era extrañas y confusas.

Que idea tan escupida, creer que mi propia inconciencia podía advertirme los próximos ataques de Daniel, seguramente había surgido porque estaba juntándome mucho con personas que no deberían estar en el mundo, pero agradecía a que lo estuviesen o por que últimamente pensaba en casa imposibles.

Todavía no había apagado la alarma del celular y cuando vi la hora en éste me sobre salte eran las nueve y cuarto. Salte de la cama, busque mis ropas y corrí hasta el cuarto de baño, solo tenía cuarenta y cinco minutos para llegar al bar en donde vería a Lucas, estaba extrañamente ansiosa y no sabía si se debía a que volvería a ver a mi nuevo amigo o era por el regreso de mi ángel.

Salí corriendo de la casa, ni note las gotas de lluvia, siquiera había desayunado, lo haría en el bar. Quería llegar antes que Lucas, se lo debía, la última vez, de no ser por el extraño misterioso que esperábamos, hubiese quedado solo como un idiota en un bar esperando a alguien que no iba a llegar. Pero la idea de llegar a tiempo la veía muy poco probable.

Por fin llegue al bar, y cuando entre vi a mi amigo sentado en una mesa apartada de la multitud que se concentraba frente a un pantalla plana por el cual se veía un partido de fútbol.

Tome asiento enfrente suyo y con un suspiro lo mire.

-Llegue- salude sonriendo, por lo menos estaba.

Lucas me miro extrañado.

-¿Te pasa algo?- pregunto algo preocupado.

Seguramente era por mi agitación, me había detenido unas cinco veces para tomar aire mientras corría por las calles de Barcelona hasta el mismo bar en donde nos encontrábamos ahora.

-No es nada, solo, no quería llegar tarde y tuve que correr- hable rápidamente tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

-No me refería a eso, te ves….distinta, mucho más alegre que otros días- explico y sonrió levemente, al parecer le gustaba el cambio.

-Debe ser por que llueve- apunte y reí.

Me sentía extraña, con una alegría que hacía mucho no sentía, todo parecía tan nuevo pero a la vez tan vivido.

-Lamento lo de ayer, es que…llegaron unos amigos de improvisto y me quede con ellos- mi disculpa fue un poco improvisada, no podía decirle que el hermano gemelo maligno de mi novio, o lo que fuéramos ya que no estaba del todo aclarado, era un vampiro que quiso matarme de camino al mismo bar en el que estábamos ahora.

-Esta bien, ya te he perdonado por eso, estas aquí- dijo sonriendo- Y ¿Quiénes son tus amigos? ¿Joaquín?- pregunto interesado.

Recode que yo le había hablado de mi gran amigo de la infancia Joa.

-No, son otros amigos, que…- no sabía que responder así que comencé a improvisar- Bueno, mi madre les dijo que yo estaba un poco sola en Barcelona, sin ofender, y ellos decidieron pasar las vacaciones navideñas aquí.

-Pero estamos en noviembre- rió.

-Pues, ya se han inscripto en mi instituto, como te dije, quieren hacerme compañía- eso era totalmente cierto.

-Es bueno que estén aquí, tú los anhelabas mucho-apenas termino de decirlo su sonrisa se esfumo- Gab, tengo que decirte algo.

-¿Es algo malo?- pregunte con preocupación a causa de su expresión.

-No, en realidad no, pero…- suspiró e intento sonreír, pero el sentimiento no llegaba a los ojos- El amigo de mi padre me a ofrecido hacer un viaje con él, para saber más, y…- empezó a decirme dudoso de mí reacción- Acepte ir con él.

Era como si me hubiesen tirado un balde de agua fría, Lucas se iría con ese extraño. Me maldije muchas veces internamente por no haber estado aquí el día anterior ¿Por qué todo debía salirme mal? ¿Por qué ese maldito de Daniel tenía que aparecer en ese momento? ¿No podía haberlo hecho un poco más tarde?

-Y ¿Cuándo… te iras?- dije, mi voz se había apagado un poco, me ponía triste su ida. Tan rápido como había llegado a mi vida, se iba.

-El lunes, tomaremos un avión hasta Londres- dio algunos detalles- No te pongas mal, tenemos estos dos últimos días para vernos, y además no me voy para siempre- dijo sonriendo.

Esa última frase me animo, él iba a volver, pero la primera idea me entristeció, yo no iba a estar con él durante el fin de semana, no, iba a estar con los vampiros de Vancouver.

* * *

**Holaa, ¿Cómo han estado? espero que bien.**

**Se nos va Lucas con ya saben quien, que mal ¿no? además Gab no sabe nada...Pero vuelve nuestro querido, soñado, amado y todo lo de mas, Steven :D**

**Estero que les haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por el apoyo.**

**Besos Scarlet**


	14. Reencuentro

**Disclairmer: Los personajes tanto la historia me pertenecen, no dejo que publiquen The others: Conspiraciones en otro sitio sin mi autorización.**

**Summary: Secuela de The others: Almas gemelas: Ya instalada en Barcelona y con diecisiete años, Gabriela sufre una gran depresión por la pérdida de su prima, de sus amigos, y de su amor…Todas las noches sus deseos y miedos ascienden a la superficie y se pregunta ¿Quién será el primero en llegar? ¿Steven o Daniel? ¿El amor o la muerte? Pero cuando Gabriela conoce a Lucas Rodríguez, nuevos problemas, secretos y revelaciones comienzan a surgir. ¿Podrá nuestra protagonista sobrellevarlos después de todo lo ocurrido?**

* * *

**Reencuentro:  
**

Mire a Lucas con aprensión, él no tenía la culpa de que mi vida fuese un lío, no solo por que había conocido a cuatro personas que eran criaturas mitológicas, si no que también por mis sentimientos. Desde la muerte de Anthonella me había costado separarme de mis seres queridos, temía que si los dejaba también les ocurriría algo, la muerte era impredecible e inevitable, parte de la vida, era un temor estúpido pero seguía presente en mí.

Creía que si dejaba ir a Lucas o más bien lo cambiaba por Steven le pasaría algo similar que a mi prima. Era egoísta, pero no podía impedir sentirme así.

Cuando salimos del bar ya eran las doce del mediodía, por lo que me había dijo Samantha el día anterior Edward y Steven estarían en casa a esa hora, comencé a inquietarme al recordarlo, la idea de estar en la misma ciudad que mi ángel me ponía muy nerviosa.

-Gab ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Lucas, mirándome preocupado.

Me mordí el labio, debía ser sincera con él, debía decirle que no podríamos pasar sus últimos días juntos, ya que el vampiro al que amaba llegaba hoy a la ciudad y no me separaría de él ni por mi vida.

-Lucas, no creo que podamos vernos mucho estos dos días- comente con voz apenada.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto confundido.

Baje la mirada, era mucho mejor mirar a mis zapatillas que a sus ojos.

-¿Recuerdas que una vez te hable de alguien que yo había dejado en Canadá?- era una pregunta retórica, por que sabía que no lo había olvidado- Él vino aquí, es uno de los amigos que te conté y… lo extraño mucho- era lo más cercano a la realidad que podía contarle.

Seguramente en este momento alguno de los Floum me estaba vigilando ya que Daniel seguía libre y podía volver a atacarme.

-Te entiendo- susurro decepcionado, se notaba que quería ocultar el sentimiento, pero tanto como yo no podía.

Lo abrace fuertemente, no quería que se deprimiera, él debía disfrutar de la oportunidad que le brindaba el hombre amigo de su padre. Ya estaba harta de llamarlo así, era muy mal educado.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo se llama el hombre con el que harás el viaje?- pregunte por curiosidad.

-Chísthofer MacGray, aunque ese es su segundo nombre, le gusta que lo llamen así, manías que tiene los ingleses- explico recobrando un poco el humor, el apellido me resonó en la cabeza, me sonaba de alguna parte, pero debía ser por que en Vancouver la gran mayoría de los apellidos eran ingleses.

-Es ingles ¿Pero como conoció a tu padre?- pregunte ahora más curiosa.

-En un viaje de negocios de Madrid a Córdoba, coincidieron en el vuelo y se reencontraron en la ciudad- respondió rápidamente, algo ligero para lo normal, como si quisiera evitar el tema.

-Bueno, tengo que irme, pero iré a despedirte al aeropuerto- prometí y me encamine bajo la lluvia hacía mi coche.

No estaba ni un poco preparada para ir a casa de los Floum, pero la ansiedad me carcomía por dentro, mi estomago no dejo de preocuparme en todo el trayecto desde el bar hasta la dirección que me había dado Sam, sentía punzadas y cosquillas, era agobiante.

Por un lado estaba extremadamente feliz, volvería a ver a Steven que de seguro no había cambiado nada, como él me había dicho una vez, los vampiros no envejecen. Su rostro, que parecía esculpido por los mismos ángeles, seguiría siendo el mismo con las facciones perfectas y de esa inconfundible tez pálida tan característica de su familia, sus ojos esmeraldas tan profundos me harían sonrojar con cada mirada y no podía esperar por volver a besar sus fríos labios de ese sabor tan dulces.

Pero al mismo tiempo sentía miedo, miedo de su rechazo, yo lo había dejado en Canadá sin ningún aviso de que me iba y si no fuera por él y su familia no nos volveríamos a ver ya que yo no iba a regresar a Vancouver, por lo menos no hasta el próximo año. Temía que él me reprochara lo que había hecho, temía que Steven me dejara como yo lo había hecho con él

Me detuve enfrente de la casa blanca, todo estaba igual que la última vez o por lo menos como yo lo recordaba, con las ventanas y puerta de madera, el techo a dos aguas cubierto de tejas negras que se parecían más a las baldosas de la acera que a una teja.

Respire prefundo y salí de un salto al exterior donde las gotas de lluvia no se dejaron esperar para mojar mi rostro y cabello.

Entes de que tocase el timbre de la casa la puerta se abrió, era obvio que me habían escuchado, pero me sobresalte ante el hecho, todavía no me había acostumbrado a los sentidos superdotados que poseían mis amigos

-Gabriela, que suerte que llegaste- dijo la amable voz de Caroline detrás de la puerta.

Había creído que me atendería Samantha o Joe, pero para mi sorpresa fue la madre de estos quien lo hizo. Ella me hizo sentir más tranquila.

-Pasa, los demás fueron a la ciudad…tenían cosas que hacer, yo estaba esperando que llegaras así también iba con ellos- explico mientras caminábamos hasta el living.

Me pregunte si esas cosas que debían hacer era tenerme vigilada por pura precaución, pero de ser así ellos ya hubiesen vuelto.

-Steven- oí susurrar levemente a Caroline, creí que había sido mi imaginación, pero no lo era. Ella intentaba llamarlo sin que yo me diera cuenta, pero todo estaba tan silencioso que el más leve murmujo lo podía hasta oír un humano.

-Bueno, ya me voy- dijo y la mire con pánico, oséa que ese era el plan, dejarnos a él y a mi a solas, completamente a solas sin que nadie nos interrumpiera ni que nos oyera.

Caroline me miro regalándome una radiante sonrisa que aminoro mi pánico, pero no los espanto para nada.

Cuando oí la puerta cerrarse quise echar a correr hasta mi coche y no haber ido nunca a ese encuentro ¿Pero de donde había salido esa cobardía?

-Tu corazón late como un colibrí- escuche que la suave voz de la única persona que se encontraba en la casa me hablaba.

Estaba a mis espaldas y no quería voltear a verlo por que creía que vería su rostro enojado, pero no pude contenerme, a pesar de que estuviese enfadado seguiría siendo hermoso.

Me equivocaba, su rostro no era bello, sino que era mucho mejor, inexplicable, no estaba enojado o por lo menos eso quería demostrar, no podía creer que no se sintiera de esa forma, me lo había imaginado tantas veces que me resultaba difícil la idea de verlo diferente. Esos pensamientos me llevaron a recordar mi ida de Vancouver, el sufrimiento de mis primeras semanas en Barcelona, el tiempo que no parecía avanzar mientras pensaba en él.

-Lo siento- susurre ahogando un sollozo mientras que en mis ojos se acumulaban las lagrimas.

La poca tranquilidad que había adquirido con la sonrisa de Caroline se esfumo en cuanto todos esos pensamientos me abrumaron, era como volver a vivir dos meses atrás, tan sola y destruida.

Sentí como dos pétreos brazos me rodeaban y me estrechaban contra el frío y duro pecho de Steven, no me di cuenta cuando se había acercado a mí, pero inconcientemente pensé que no merecía su consuelo.

-No fue tu culpa, no puedes controlar el destino- susurro tiernamente en mi oído, eso hizo que recodase otros pensamientos que nada tenían que ver con nosotros. Mis sueños, los que supuestamente me habían advertido sobre el ataque de Daniel.

Pero futuro y destino son cosas diferentes retumbo por mi cabeza.

Hundí mi cabeza en el pecho de Steven y lo rodeé por el cuello, quería dejar de pensar, por lo menos en ese instante, quería disfrutar de ese momento, en el que solo estábamos él y yo.

-No te das una idea de cuanto te necesite, Ela- dijo, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, algunas lágrimas habían caído por mi rostro, pero él las limpio con suma delicadeza.

-Ni tú- dije tan levemente que ni yo lo había oído, pero supe que él lo había escuchado perfectamente.

Por un segundo reviví la imagen anterior, nosotros dos, abrazados muy cerca uno del otro en su casa, todo era tan perfecto y sentía una calidez conocida que no solo irradiaba de mi cuerpo, sino que de todo el ambiente, fue en ese entonces cuando sentí un deja'vu.

¿Qué pasaría luego? ¿Algo malo, algo bueno? No me importaron las respuestas, en ese momento solo pensaba que quería una cosa.

Me puse de puntas de pie y Steven comprendió a la perfección lo que estaba haciendo, así que se inclino y nuestros labios se rozaron hasta que nos fundimos en un memorable beso de reencuentro. Él me sostuvo por la cintura, ya que sino lo hacía estaba segura de que hubiese perdido el equilibrio, mientras que yo recorría su cabello por mis manos.

Creí que estaba en un sueño, el mejor sueño de todos y del cual prefería no despertar jamás. Pero era la realidad, una realidad demasiado buena, sabía que luego sucedería algo malo, ya que era el equilibrio de la vida, no todo era lo que queríamos, pero mientras tanto lo iba a disfrutar.

El sabor de sus labios seguía siendo el mismo, tan dulce e irresistible siempre que los probaba quería más de ellos y su aroma era el inconfundible de siempre, ningún humano podía ser tan perfecto, y era cierto por que Steven era un vampiro y era perfecto.

* * *

**Holaaa, espero que les haya gustado la rápida actualización (rápida comparada con las últimas veces) jajajaajaaj.**

**¡Por fin llego el día! ¿Que les pareció? muy cursi ¿no? díganme la verdad. Espero sus comentarios.**

**Besos Scarlet**


	15. El novio

**Disclairmer: Los personajes tanto la historia me pertenecen, no dejo que publiquen The others: Conspiraciones en otro sitio sin mi autorización.**

**Summary: Secuela de The others: Almas gemelas: Ya instalada en Barcelona y con diecisiete años, Gabriela sufre una gran depresión por la pérdida de su prima, de sus amigos, y de su amor…Todas las noches sus deseos y miedos ascienden a la superficie y se pregunta ¿Quién será el primero en llegar? ¿Steven o Daniel? ¿El amor o la muerte? Pero cuando Gabriela conoce a Lucas Rodríguez, nuevos problemas, secretos y revelaciones comienzan a surgir. ¿Podrá nuestra protagonista sobrellevarlos después de todo lo ocurrido?**

* * *

**El**** novio:**

Pase toda la tarde en casa de los Floum en compañía de mi… como llamarlo ¿Novio? No sabía si alguna vez habíamos terminado, pero tampoco en todo ese rato hablamos sobre nuestra relación. Lo sentía como antes, es más estaba mucho más unida a él que en Vancouver, pero que había de el propio Steven.

No había dejado de abrazarme de susurrarme cosas ni de besarme, pero no podía estar completamente segura, supongo que con el tiempo lo sabría, no me importaba que siguiera haciendo lo propiamente dicho, estaría encantada si seguía siempre así.

Luego de unas horas regresaron los demás integrantes de la familia de Steven: Samntha y Joe, Caroline y por último Edward… ¿Qué podía decir de este último? Era la primera vez que lo veía, aunque todos me habían hablado de él nunca me lo había podido imaginar, claro que en lo que a mi respecta es imposible poder imaginarse a un vampiro, son demasiado perfectos para poder hacerlo.

Edward era… como uno de esos dioses griegos, pero no cualquier dios, se notaba en su mirada que tenía mucha experiencia, sabiduría y por sobretodo amor hacía su familia. Algo así como un Zeus de cabello oscuro, ojos grises y piel pálida.

Me explicaron nuevamente, pero con más detalles, lo que Sam ya me había dicho. Habían estado hablando con los líderes de los aquelarres más importantes de su mundo intentando hacer que la fecha de la junta se atrasara unos meses, pero no habían tenido éxito, excepto con un solo clan del cual no hablaron mucho pero a mi me interesó la sola idea de que estaba compuesto en su mayoría por mujeres.

Por otro lado Samantha paresia estallar de felicidad cuando nos vio, a penas entrar por la puerta, juntos y con Joe me hicieron sonrojar recordándome mis celos del día anterior en su nuevo instituto.

Para cuando dieron las seis Steven me llevo a casa de mi padre, ya que estaba oscureciendo y aunque nadie preguntara mucho por mí en casa debía volver.

-¿Te veré mañana?- susurre ansiosa cuando bajamos del coche. Unas chispas saltaron de su pálido rostro, la luz se estaba escandiendo y durante el proceso algunas rayos escapaban de debajo de las nubes, era hermoso.

-Sí, Daniel todavía sigue rondando por aquí, así que no me despegare de ti- respondió, me decepciono la idea de que él solo se quedaba por que su hermano andaba cerca. Baje la cabeza.

-Oséa que si él no estuviera haya afuera…- comencé, pero me interrumpió.

-No quise decir eso, Ela. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que solo me quedo contigo por él? ¿No te das cuenta de que eres lo más importante que tengo?- pregunto tomando mi rostro entre sus suaves manos.

-Lo siento- volví a susurrar cohibida.

-No lo hagas- contesto levemente rozando sus labios con los míos, la fricción entre ambos era exasperante, no pude contenerme más y estampe su boca con la mía. Besar a Staven era como si la tierra se despegara de mis pies, la sensación de ir florando por el aire y sus labios eran lo único que me mantenían en el mundo, la gravedad ya no existía para mí.

-¿Grabiela?- Escuche el llamado de una vez estridente que reconocí al instante -Graciela- gruñí mentalmente.

Me separe de Steven totalmente sonrosada y dirigiendo la mirada hacia la entrada de casa, en ella se encontraba la prometida, entremetida, de mi padre. Nos miraba con reprobación y el ceño fruncido.

-Creo que seré mejor que me valla- susurro mi ángel para que solo yo lo escuchara, solo asentí con la cabeza y antes de subirse al coche poso nuevamente sus labios en mí mejilla- Nos vemos mañana.

Sonreí.

Mientras escuchaba el sonido del automóvil acelerando camine con parcimonia hacía donde se encontraba mi futura madrastra. Ya dentro de la casa sabía que comenzarían las preguntas.

-¿Quién era ese muchacho?- la escuche.

-¿Te importa?- dije sin siquiera voltearme a verla, me dirigí a la cocina.

-Dentro de unos meses serás mi hijastra, así que sí, me importa- respondió ya malhumorada y siguiendo mis pasos- No parece muy decente si te besa de esa manera enfrente de tu casa- me reprocho nuestro comportamiento de novios.

Por primera vez la mire, la mira como si no pudiese creer lo que me decía -ella parece más anticuada que el propio Steven- me dije a mi misma, por poco no tenía la boca abierta del asombro.

-¿Te vas a quedar mirando o vas a contestar? ¿Quién era?- cuestiono.

Pestañee unas cuantas veces para recobrar la compostura y decidí contestarle de mala gana.

-Se llama Steven Floum…-Comencé pero la muy cotilla no me dejo terminar.

-¿Do donde lo conoces? Y ¿Hace cuanto?-

Rodé los ojos.

-Lo conocí en el instituto de Vancouver antes de venir aquí- hice una pausa antes de seguir- Y para tu información es mi…- pero antes de terminar fui importunada nuevamente, solo que esta vez fue mi padre.

-¿Hablan de Joaquín?- Pregunto entrometido mezclando todo.

-¿Joaquin?-

-¡No!

-¿Entonces de quien?

-¿Quien es Joaquín?

-¡Ya!- grite, me estaba dando dolor de cabeza- No, no estábamos hablando de Joaquín, que es mi mejor amigo- dije esto último mirando a Graciela, no podía creer que ahora estuviese dando explicaciones.

-¿Conoces a Steven Floum, querido?- pregunto ésta.

-No, no lo conoces…se acaba de mudar con la familia aquí, pasaron las vacaciones en Barcelona- dije con la voz contenida.

-¿Quién Steven Floum?- pregunto mi padre mirándome con picardía.

Había olvidado que mi padre, en su adolescencia, era muy enamoradizo y que todos esos problemas de corazones rotos para él eran costumbre, así que nunca se hubiese sentido nervioso en cuanto a novios, esperando que mi hipótesis fuera correcta dije:

-Es mi novio- el rubor se apodero de todo mi rostro quería que la tierra me tragara.

Graciela quedo estática mi padre por el contrario me sonrió.

-Oh, felicidades- dijo ¿satisfecho?

-Gracias…voy a mi cuarto- termine la conversación con la voz ronca y huí despavorida hacía algún lado de la casa en donde no estuviera ninguno de ellos dos.

Ya era lunes y debía ir al instituto, estaba muy nerviosa por eso, quien sabe lo que pasaría con la aparición de Steven. No quería ni imaginarme las miradas de las chicas en su rostro, cuerpo…en su todo.

-¡Buenos días!- grito Samantha en mi oído, gruñí, no quería levantarme el sueño que había tenido era muy perfecto como para querer despertar…. Un minuto ¿Samantha? ¿Qué hacía en mi alcoba?

-¿Sam?- pregunte desconcertada saliendo saltando de la cama.

-Por fin, pensé que no ibas a despertar nunca, ahora vamos, ve a ducharte- me arrastro a hacía el baño y no me explico nada.

Luego de bañarme me paso unas prendas que nunca había visto en mi vida y también me obligo a ponérmelas alegando que si no lo hacía le diría a Steven que no pasara por mi. La carne es débil así que termine haciendo caso.

-¿Sam podrías explicarme que haces aquí?- pregunte un vez en mi habitación y sentada en la cama.

-Tú querías marcar tu territorio en el instituto así que te estoy ayudando, ninguna de esas chicas se acercara a Steven una vez que te vean con él, te lo puedo asegurar- contesto rápidamente ya con sus manos en mi cabello.

-¿Será así todas las mañanas?- pregunte aterrada con la idea.

-Solo si tú quieres- dijo levemente, suspiré con alivio.

Después de unos minutos de tirones con mi cabello termino.

-Ya está, ahora puedes ir a desayunar, tu novio llegara en veinte minutos, suerte- y dicho esto desapareció.

-La hiperactividad de esta chica algún día terminaría matándome- me dije.

Tome un café, ya que a pesar de todo todavía seguía algo grogui, y unas galletas, por suerte mi padre ya se había marchado y Graciaela debía seguir durmiendo así que no los ví. Me sobresalte cuando escuche el claxon del coche que ahora tenía Steven. Nerviosa tome mi bolso y salí de la casa.

Era un mercedes negro, un modelo que nunca había visto, supuse que se había dado el gusto de comprar un último modelo. Él se encontraba al lado de la puerta del copiloto esperándome, su piel parecía estar recubierta por un aura brillante, eso me hizo recordar que el temporal seguía en el cielo de Barcelona y era la cuartada perfecta para que una familia de vampiros se asentara aquí.

-Luces magnifica ¿sabías?- su comentario me hice enrojecer, hacía mucho que no me sonrojaba tanto.

-Samantha- suspire y él se rió- Vamos, no querrás llegar tarde a tu primer día de clases en este instituto.

-No me importa llegar tarde- susurro en mi oreja y lo mire intensamente con reprobación. Solo sonrió, me beso el cachete y abrió mi puerta.

Era hora de llegar al instituto y presentar al único nuevo que faltaba para que todos conocieran. Steven Floum. Un vampiro demasiado sexy. Mi novio.

* * *

**Hola, hola ¿Cómo han estado? espero que diez puntos.**

**Bueno este capítulo es corto, lo se, pero quería darle un poco de risa a la historia, con tanta tensión entre los personajes nos olvidamos del lado divertido que pueden tener las cosas. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Besos Scarlet.**


	16. Asimilación y descubrimiento

**Disclairmer: Los personajes tanto la historia me pertenecen, no dejo que publiquen The others: Conspiraciones en otro sitio sin mi autorización.**

**Summary: Secuela de The others: Almas gemelas: Ya instalada en Barcelona y con diecisiete años, Gabriela sufre una gran depresión por la pérdida de su prima, de sus amigos, y de su amor…Todas las noches sus deseos y miedos ascienden a la superficie y se pregunta ¿Quién será el primero en llegar? ¿Steven o Daniel? ¿El amor o la muerte? Pero cuando Gabriela conoce a Lucas Rodríguez, nuevos problemas, secretos y revelaciones comienzan a surgir. ¿Podrá nuestra protagonista sobrellevarlos después de todo lo ocurrido?**

* * *

**Asimilación y descubrimiento:**

No recordaba un día en el que mi cara hubiera estado más roja que éste, a Samantha le hacían gracia mis rubores frecuentes y para mi suerte sus carcajadas contagiaban a sus hermanos haciendo que mis orejas se calentaran más. Era irritante, pero al fin y al cabo no me importaba por que Steven estaba siempre a mi lado.

Nos encontrábamos almorzando, o más bien yo sola lo hacia mientras que mi novio junto a mis amigos me acompañaban.

-¿Has notado como todos se dan la vuelta a mirarte, Ela?- Repitió Sam por quinta vez.

Resignada le conteste, había intentado no hacerle caso pero ya no podía seguir ignorándola.

-Dirás que lo miran a él- señale a mi novio sin elevar la mirada.

-Que poca autoestima Gabriela- señalo ella.

-¿Alguien puede tener autoestima al lado de alguno de ustedes?- pregunte retóricamente.

-Yo creo que sí- acotó Joe mirando por detrás de su hombro.

Era la única que necesitaba estirarse para ver a quienes estaba señalando, pero a pesar de que lo hice tenía muy en claro a quienes se refería. Resople cuando note la cara de satisfacción de Martina Dumas al notar que Joe y yo la observábamos.

-¿Estarás en mi siguiente clase?- pregunte guiando mis ojos hacía el adonis sentado a mi lado.

-Solo la primera, las dos últimas horas no compartimos, así que sí- me tranquilizo acariciando mi mejilla. Me quede hipnotizada con sus ojos verdes, aunque podía ver un dejo de rojo en ellos, nunca lo había notado.

-Steven tu ojos están…-

-Lo se, hace un tiempo que no me alimento- explico y en voz más baja agrego- El color de nuestros ojos se vuelve rojo si no nos alimentamos con frecuencia, suponemos que tiene que ver con el aumento la sed.

Mi cuerpo tembló al recordar la charla que habíamos tenido a orillas de un río de Vancouver. Parecía que habían pasado siglos desde esos días.

Para mi mala suerte las miradas no cesaron en todo el día y mi cara siguió roja.

Steven me llevo a casa después de finalizar las clases a pesar de que proteste, nunca llegaba tan temprano a ese infierno y como era de esperarse Graciela ya estaba ahí con sus damas de honor haciendo más preparativos para su boda. Solo recordaba el nombre de una de ellas, Ariana Rodríguez, la madre de Lucas.

Me resulto extraño verla en casa, su hijo se iría de viaje en unas pocas horas… recordarlo me dio una punzada en el estómago, el vuelo salía a las seis de la tarde, no quería ir sola pero tampoco podía ir con Steven, tal vez le pediría a Sam que me acompañara.

-Gabriela, que bueno verte de nuevo- me saludo la señora Rodríguez no sin advertir la presencia de mi novio.

-Buenos días, Adriana- conteste y seguí el curso de su mirada para encontrarme con Steven- Emm… el es Steven Floum mi…novio- presente al chico perfecto que las damas de honor de mi madrastra estaban viendo.

-Un gusto- dijo Ariana con una sonrisa, pero pude notar que no estaba muy contenta con él, me pregunte que pasaría.

-El gusto es mío- objetó él tomando mi mano suavemente.

Las demás señoras estaban demasiado aturdidas para poder decir alguna frase así que sonreí tímidamente a la madre de Lucas y nos fuimos con Steven a mi habitación, antes de llegar pude atisbar el comienzo de los cotilleos entre las amigas de Graciela:

-Tu hijastra si que sabe elegir pretendientes…-

-¡Ni hablar!-

Cerré la puerta antes de escuchar más.

-Dios- susurre y oí la risa de él detrás de mi- ¿No del da vergüenza a esas mujeres? Son mayores…y están casadas- recrimine.

-Ela si no lo recuerdas, yo soy más viejo que cualquiera de ellas- agrego para mi decepción. Resople.

Se recostó en la pared, al lado de la puerta.

-¿Celosa?

Lo mire indignada a través de mis pestañas- Ya verás- susurre e intentando ser sexy me acerque a él y plante un apasionado beso en sus labios.

Steven correspondió mi beso y sus brazos se ciñeron a mi cintura estrechándome a su perfecto cuerpo, lleve mis manos a sus cabellos y jugué con ellos mientras sentía su lengua en mi boca.

Estuvimos unidos por mucho más tiempo de lo normal; tanto como yo, él también disfrutaba de nuestra unión. No quería olvidar este momento, Steven nunca me había besado tan profundamente como ahora, y no quería detenerme jamás, pero la respiración me estaba fallando, él lo noto y se alejo lo necesario para poder tomas una bocanada de aire.

-Adoro tus celos- susurro en mi oído y sentí un escalofrío. Bese su cuello suavemente y apoyen me frente en su hombro.

-Quisiera quedarme así por siempre- acote en el silencio, Steven no dijo nada y comprendí que mi para siempre no era el mismo que el de él.

Pasaba el tiempo y ninguno de los dos se movió, no queríamos volver a la realidad, entonces me acorde de algo que por primera vez desde que me aloje en España no me dolía recordar.

-Ven quiero que hagas algo- solté de improvisto sorprendiéndolo.

Me acerque a la cómoda y revolví en el segundo cajón, sabía que lo había dejado escondido por ahí entre la ropa; cuando por fin lo encontré me volví hacía mi adonis.

-¿Me ayudas?- pregunte dejando ver la cadena que él mismo me había regalado para mi cumpleaños hace unos meses atrás.

-Creí que la habías dejado en Vancouver- dijo sonriendo.

Tomó la cadena y la poso suavemente en mi cuello, escuche el suave crac cuando termino de encastrarla.

-Perfecta- susurro antes de darme otro beso mucho más sensible y corto- No tienes idea de cuanto te necesite, Gabriela- agrego suavemente y hundió su rostro en mi pelo.

Steven decidió quedarse en casa hasta que yo tuviera que ir al aeropuerto, insistió en llevarme y me convenció, no sabía como iba a caerle a Lucas la idea de que la persona por la cual cancelaba todas nuestras salidas fuera conmigo a su despedida, pero esperaba que llevara todo sobre riendas.

No salimos de la habitación por ningún motivo, sabía que mi padre había llegado, ya que Steven lo escucho y me lo comento.

-Prefiero hablar de alguna cosa que no sea las personas con las que vivo- me queje.

-Entonces ¿De qué quieres hablar?- pregunto sonriendo como siempre.

Estábamos sentados sobre la cama, sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo mientras que mi cabeza reposaba en su pecho.

Pensé un tema para hablar que no tenga que ver conmigo.

-Samatha me hablo sobre esa competencia que tuviste que hacer con tu hermano- dije de repente y sentí como se tensaba.

-¿La de los mejores?- respondió después de un minuto

-Sí…tenían que encontrar a un vampiro por haber roto las normas- seguí hablando como si nada pasara, por otra parte él se callado expectante.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo para que lo condenaran?

Steven se tomo su tiempo para responder, talvez por que creyera que no debía decirlo o talvez por que la verdad fuera demasiado para mí.

-Tuvo un hijo con una humana- dijo al fin mirándome seriamente.

Quede en shock asimilando la idea.

-¿Los vampiros pueden tener hijos?

-Solo los hombre, pero él no sabía que podía hacerlo, no muchos lo saben- manifestó, se veía incomodo hablando sobre el tema, pero noto mi curiosidad y siguió contando- Hace muchos siglos un vampiro llamado Dekar embarazó a una humana, hubiese sido el primer niño mitad vampiro mitad humano de no se que éste mato a su propia madre antes de nacer. Hay que tener extremo cuidado con los fetos semi-vampiros, son tan fuertes como nosotros y pueden matar sin darse cuenta…como cualquier vampiro- concluyó y las últimas tres palabras quedaron flotando en el aire de mi habitación.

-No puedo creerlo… ¿y hay muchos semi-vampiros?

-No, solo se conocen tres, pero todos son solo experimentos, algo realmente horrible, deben ser aprobados en la junta sino…los padres terminan como lo hizo este vampiro- contesto sombrío.

Lo pensé por unos minutos ¿Por qué querrían hacer semi-vampiros? ¿Eran tan peligrosos como para tener que controlarlos de esa manera?

-¿Qué paso con el hijo?- pregunte refiriéndome al niño que ese vampiro sin suerte, había concebido en el útero de la humana.

-Nunca lo encontramos- confesó un poco más animado y sorprendiéndome, nunca hubiese pensado que alguien podría escapar de su poderoso don- Ni Daniel ni yo sabíamos como era, ni conocíamos su olor, así que fue imposible rastrearlo, en ese aspecto el chico debe tener mucha suerte- dijo.

-¿Y si lo hubieras encontrado?- ¿Qué hubiera hecho Steven de haber hallado al semi-vampiro?

Nos miramos durante un largo rato y luego respondió.

-Nunca le hubiese hecho daño, se lo prometí a su padre- respondió sinceramente.

-Y si él no te lo hubiera dicho ¿También lo hubieras hecho?- seguí con mi cuestionario.

-Otra de las razones por la cual no le haría daño a ese semi-vampiro es por que de todos los embarazos entre mi raza y la tuya, el de Asier fue el único con amor, los demás solo eran experimentos como ya te dije- objetó seriamente.

Sonreí ante su respuesta, si Steven nunca me hubiera contado sobre su naturaleza yo seguiría creyendo que es humano, había tenido mucha suerte al encontrar a un vampiro tan racional como lo es mi novio. Entonces caí en la cuenta de todo lo que había dicho y salte de la cama.

-¡¿Asier? ¡¿Dijiste Asier?- no podía ser posible.

-Sí, Asier Rodrigues era su nombre, me contó muchas cosas cuando lo encontré, sobre su mujer y su hijo, claro que nunca me dio ninguna referencia de sus paraderos, a pesar de que le salve la vida era muy reservado en ese punto…¿Por qué lo preguntas?- contesto preocupándose más por mi repentino sobresalto que por su respuesta.

Mi mente maquino la información tan rápido como podía y no sabía si quedarme en shock traumático o seguir adelante con lo que estaba procesando.

-Steven ¿Cuántos años debería tener ese hijo ahora?- seguía sin poder creérmelo, a veces las personas dice que el mundo era pequeño, pero nunca creí que podía serlo tanto.

-Pues no mucho más que tu, no fue hace tanto lo ocurrido ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- respondió más extrañado que antes.

-No puede ser- susurre y sin darle tiempo a replicas observe el reloj y camine hacía la puerta- Tenemos que ir al aeropuerto ahora mismo.

-¿Me explicaras que te pasa mientras tanto?- acordó y yo solo asentí, el tiempo se había pasado demasiado rápido y solo faltaba media hora para que el vuelo de Lucas saliera, ni siquiera lo había notado- Ela ¡En cerio! me estas preocupando- volví a escucharlo detrás de mi, pero no podía responderle.

Solo después de meternos en el coche comencé a responder a sus quejas.

-Steven, estoy casi segura de que me he topado con un semi-vampiro sin darme cuenta.

* * *

**Hola, hola, hola ¿Como están? ¿Como pasaron las fiestas? espero que muy bien. Tenía pensado actualizar para navidad pero me re colgué con la historia. Hablando de el fic ¿Que les pareció el capitulo? por fin empezamos a dar la vuelta de tuerca. Gracias por los comentarios me dan mucho ánimo.**

**Bueno espero que sigan bien.**

**Besos Scarlet.**


	17. ¿Por protección o por evasión?

**Disclairmer: Los personajes tanto la historia me pertenecen, no dejo que publiquen The others: Conspiraciones en otro sitio sin mi autorización.**

**Summary: Secuela de The others: Almas gemelas: Ya instalada en Barcelona y con diecisiete años, Gabriela sufre una gran depresión por la pérdida de su prima, de sus amigos, y de su amor…Todas las noches sus deseos y miedos ascienden a la superficie y se pregunta ¿Quién será el primero en llegar? ¿Steven o Daniel? ¿El amor o la muerte? Pero cuando Gabriela conoce a Lucas Rodríguez, nuevos problemas, secretos y revelaciones comienzan a surgir. ¿Podrá nuestra protagonista sobrellevarlos después de todo lo ocurrido?**

* * *

**¿Por protección o por evasión?:**

-¿Sabes algo más sobre los semi-vampiro? Me refiero a como son- pregunte algo desesperada.

Steven manejaba hacía el aeropuerto sin prestar mucha atención a la carretera, parecía estar asegurándose de que yo no me hubiese golpeado la cabeza. Me desesperaba su preocupación ¿No entendía que había cosas más importantes?

-¡Steven!-

-Solo se que se parecen más a los humanos que un vampiro normal, la diete alimenticia que prediquen depende de ellos mismos, tanto como sus asimilaciones a los vampiros como yo- comenzó después de pensarlo- Las capacidades anormales varían, algunos desarrollan sus sentidos en vez de su velocidad o fuerza, o talvez desarrollen la mitad de sus sentido y la fuerza. Cualquier combinación es posible, eso depende de sus progenitores como también si poseen algún don, solo se presentan si son heredados-

Fugazmente recordé aquella vez en el muelle cuando le conté a Lucas acerca de Steven, cuanto lo añoraba y como lo había dejado en Canadá, pero eso no era lo que quería recordar. Cuando unos chicos se nos acercaron mi amigo había actuado de una forma extraña haciéndolos retroceder y huir, yo casi no lo había notado pero talvez, hipotéticamente, fuera por el simple hecho de que había convivido con vampiros antes de conocerlo.

Estábamos cerca del aeropuerto de Barcelona así que intente explicarle brevemente a Steven sobre mis sospechas acerca de Lucas. Reduje a diez palabras la historia que mi amigo me había contado sobre su padre, la intervención de ese extraño que lo conoció en un viaje de negocios y algunos detalles más.

-¿Estas totalmente segura de que se llamaba Asier Rodríguez?- pregunto nuevamente incrédulo, al parecer a Steven no le caía bien la idea de que yo tuviera como amigo un semi-vampiro.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente- repliqué ya cansada de su hipocresía.

No quería entrar en una discusión sobre el tema que derive a alguna pelea y era totalmente conciente de que las probabilidades de encontrarme con un semi-vamiro desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra, eran casi nulas, pero me había topado con un vampiro, me había enamorado de él y además éste no me había matado en el proceso así que, en mi opinión, todo podía ser más que posible.

Escuche como Steven tomaba aire para calmarse, note que sus pensamientos iban en otra dirección que los míos.

-Si ese tal Lucas es el hijo del Asier que yo conocí lo mejor que puede hacer es irse lo más lejos de aquí- dijo duramente, ya estábamos en el aeropuerto.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunte indignada.

-Ela, razónalo, en menos de un mes se realizara una convención en la que participan la mayor cantidad de vampiros del mundo no muy lejos de aquí ¿Qué crees que harían si por x razón cualquiera de ellos se topasen con él?- explico irritado.

Me estremecí al comprender su punto de vista.

-¡Le prometí a Asier que haría cualquier cosa para que su hijo viviera sin ser detectado por los míos! ¡Lo he buscando desde entonces hasta que me di por vencido sabiendo que si yo no era capaz de encontrarlo nadie más podría hacerlo y esto no es para nada bueno!- nunca había visto a Steven perder los estribos pero ahora estaba muy cerca y era muy temerario.

Entramos casi a la carrera en el aeropuerto cuando en el reloj daban las seis, Lucas tendría que estar arribando ya el avión, pero talvez estaba esperando a que lo fuera a despedir. Conociéndolo era capaz de hacerlo.

Caminamos hasta la sala de informaciones ya que ninguno de los dos estaba familiarizado con el lugar y no teníamos idea en donde podría estar Lucas. Pero antes de llegar a esta Steven me tomo por la cintura y me pego a él posando sus labios en mi ido, sentí su cuerpo más tenso de lo normal.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Daniel esta aquí- susurro.

Al instante se me helo la sangre, la última vez que lo había visto él muy maltito se había hecho pasar por Steven e intento matarme en un callejón apartado, de no ser por los hermanos de mi ángel yo no estaría en el aeropuerto ahora.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí en este preciso instante- ordenó Steven en voz baja pero encolerizada.

-¿Y Lucas?- pregunte, él no tendría opción con Daniel.

-Dijiste que se iría a Londres- indicó escudriñando todo nuestro alrededor, yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza- Entonces será mejor que se valla, es el mejor lugar a donde puede ir, a estas alturas la mayoría de los vampiros deben estar por los alrededores de Francia, nunca se encontrara con algún indeseado en Inglaterra- explico y comenzó a arrastrarme hacia la salida.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- pregunte un poco más calmada por Lucas pero a la vez desesperada por nuestra condición.

-Tenemos que hablar con Edward, él sabrá que hacer- dijo y agrego- Aunque lo mejor sería irnos a Francia lo antes posible.

Cuando salimos por las puertas automáticas caía en la cuenta de que todavía llovía sobre la cuidad, según el tiempo meteorológico estas tormentas provocarían inundaciones que también afectarían a los países vecinos. En este momento me resultaba patético tener que preocuparme por él clima, pero recordé que sin las nubes los vampiros no podrían salir de día y eso no era bueno.

Volvimos a una velocidad vertiginosa que de no ser mi novio el que conducía nunca hubiera aceptado subirme a algún vehiculo que volara de tal manera por la carretera. Llegamos a mi casa en un tiempo record y antes de salir del coche Steven hablo con su hermana por celular, ella vendría a asegurarse que no me pasara nada mientras él se ausentaba. Aunque prefería que el propio Steven me cuidara estaba agradecida de que Samantha viniera a protegerme, me sentía demasiado perseguida con la mención de Daniel.

-Sam vendrá antes de que me valla, no quiero dejarte desprotegida ni un segundo- comentó preocupado- No salgas por nada en el mundo de la casa ¿Quieres?- rogó y antes de que me diera cuenta sus labios estaban sobre los míos intentando reconfortarme dándome ánimos para no volverme loca- Volveré lo más rápido que pueda- susurro sobre mi boca e intente sonreír.

Ya estábamos a primero de diciembre, Había pasado una semana más o menos desde que Lucas se había ido a Londres con el tal Chísthofer McGray. Estaba preocupada por él, solo llamo una vez desde entonces y no volví a saber de él, Steven lo controlaba diariamente para saber su estado, ya que ahora que sabía quien era podía encontrarlo, cosa que no me hacía mucha gracia. Como mi propio novio había dicho no era bueno que supiera de su paradero.

Era fascinante y terrorífico observar como Steven entraba en trance al usar su don, su rostro normalmente sonriente perdía cualquier mueca y sus ojos carecían de brillantes durante lo que le llevara el proceso. Pero a pesar de eso su rostro parecía el de un divino durmiente o una estatua de mármol entallada por el mismo Migel Ángel.

La escuela seguía como antes, solo que cada vez que veía a Martina Dumas posando sus codiciosos ojos sobre Steven permanecía irritada durante todo lo que restaba del día. No era necesario que me recordaran todo el tiempo que mi novio era muy deseado pero ella y sus súbditas parecían querer recordármelo siempre a cada hora en el instituto. Samantha intentaba hacerme pensar en otras cosas cuando pasaba y tenía que admitir que era talentosa en lo que hacía, con la sola mención de Daniel apagaba cualquier signo de irritación.

Daniel. Según Steven su clan se encontraba en Barcelona, suponían que por la cercanía de la fecha de la junta de vampiros, digo suponían por que solo la familia de mi novio hablaba sobre el tema, yo solo me enteraba gracias a Samantha, ni siquiera Steven hablaba conmigo del tema, seguramente no quería preocuparme pero me resultaba estúpido que no lo hiciera y esto me volvía a irritar.

Por otro lado Daniel se encontraba en Dublín quien sabe por qué, a la familia de vampiros le extrañaba ese viaje que había hecho, ya que sus acompañantes de porvida se encontraban en España ¿Para que necesitaba Daniel ir a Irlanda justo ahora? Aunque a mí lo único que me preocupaba era que Dublín estaba mucho más cerca de Londres que Barcelona.

Graciela y mi padre tenían la vaga idea de que las cosas con Steven iban mal gracias a mi mal humor y frecuente estado de irritación. A veces no se daban cuenta que sus propias suposiciones me crispaban más de lo que estaba, claro que a mi madrastra no le importaba, pero debía admitir que ellos eran lo único que me mantenía con los pies sobre la Tierra, en mi mundo con la humanidad.

Me encontraba en el centro comercial con Graciela buscando un vestido que yo pudiera usa en su boda, la verdad era que lo único que necesitaba de mi era mi cuerpo para probar los atuendos ya que la mujer criticaba cada elección que hacía.

Así que la única salida que me quedaba para el aburrimiento era pensar… pero termine casi creyendo que las cosas con Steven no iban muy bien, habían pasado ya tres días desde que no lo veía, nos comunicábamos por mensajes de texto que no dejaban mucho que digamos. Lo que más me dolía no eran sus ausencias, ya que podían ser justificadas, era su lejanía algo inaceptable.

Me escondía cosas, lo sabía ¿Cuánto tardaría en comenzar con las mentiras?

Lo peor era que yo no podía hacerle frente, plantarle cara y pedirle una explicación a sus secretos, se suponía que él confiaba en mí. Pero no podía, estaba muy perturbada para poder hacerlo.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien que me conociera bien, pensé en Joe pero él no sabía cosas de vampiros y se encontraba del otro lado del mundo, también pensé en Lucas, solo que él se estaba casi desaparecido, así que Samantha fue mi mejor opción. No dude ante ese pensamiento y le envié un mensaje, cuando terminara con esta tortura de vestidos me encontraría con ella.

Después de una hora fui al resto-bar que más conocía, el mismo al que frecuentaba ir con Lucas, para esperar a mi amiga.

-Ela, cuando recibí tu mensaje creí que tendría que salir corriendo hasta aquí- dijo ella al llegar- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto sin perder la sonrisa.

-Estoy mal, seguramente se nota a leguas ¿Verdad?- conteste desanimada.

-Sí, se nota a leguas- me imito- Se que este tema te esta estresando, lo mejor sería que te olvides de todo por un momento, relajarte…- aconsejo acercándose más a mi.

Suspire.

-¿Cómo voy a hacerlo si la única persona que puede tranquilizarme me evita?- ya volvía a perder los estribos.

-Gabriela, Steven esta tratando con muchas cosas en estos momentos, la fecha de nuestra partida a Francia se acerca y todos estamos muy ajetreados- intento razonar conmigo.

-¿Entonces por qué tu puedes estar para mi siempre cuando te lo pido, pero él no?

Suspiro y miro a la mesa.

-No puedo decirte eso…-

-¡No lo ves! Eso es lo que más me cabrea, nadie me dice que esta pasando- puntualice.

Samantha no dijo nada.

-Se que todas las parejas tiene problemas a lo largo de las relaciones, pero esto es completamente estúpido ¡Steven no tiene por que esconderme cosas!- grite intentando no llamar mucho la atención.

-El solo intenta protegerte ¿No te vale eso?- volvió a intentarlo.

-¡¿Protegerme implica que una completa ignorancia caiga sobre mi?- susurre enojada, casi podía sentir mis orejas enrojecidas.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Samantha se dio por vencida.

-Si quieres hablare con él- yo solo asentí, no quería pelearme con ella también- Talvez los dos tengan razón- susurro para si misma.

No sabía lo que quería decir.

-Solo quiero que me trate como lo hacía antes.

* * *

**Hello girls! ¿Cómo están? espero no haberlas hecho esperar mucho.**

**Bueno, que les pareció el cap? me gusto mostrar una nueva faceta de las pareja ¿que les pareció? espero que este bien.**

**Bueno, ya tengo que marcharme**

**Besos Scarlet.**


	18. Acuerdos

**Disclairmer: Los personajes tanto la historia me pertenecen, no dejo que publiquen The others II: Conspiraciones en otro sitios sin mi autorización.**

**Summary: Secuela de The others: Almas gemenlas: Ya instalada en Barcelona y con diecisiete años, Gabriela sufre una gran depresión por la pérdida de su prima, de sus amigos, y de su amor…Todas las noches sus deseos y miedos ascienden a la superficie y se pregunta ¿Quién será el primero en llegar? ¿Steven o Daniel? ¿El amor o la muerte? Pero cuando Gabriela conoce a Lucas Rodríguez, nuevos problemas, secretos y revelaciones comienzan a surgir. ¿Podrá nuestra protagonista sobrellevarlos después de todo lo ocurrido?**

* * *

**Acuerdos:**

Estaba en mi habitación, Steven no se había aparecido en todo el fin de semana y yo me la pase llorando, no literalmente, aunque estuve apunto de hacerlo en una ocasión.

Samantha había pasado el domingo por casa con Caroline a convencer a mi padre y su futura esposa de que yo pasara las fiestas con ellos en Francia, claro que estos no se hicieron rogar mucho y aceptaron su petición.

Mi amiga intento sonreírme al verme, pero note que ella también estaba preocupada por la distancia que había entre mi novio y yo, ya no era indiferente…

¡¿Pero como había sido tan estúpida? Había olvidado que Samantha, al igual que él, tenía un don, talvez ella sola se estaba dando cuenta de lo que sucedía. No sabía como funcionaba su capacidad para reconocer los diferentes lazos que unían a las personas pero me intrigaba ¿Cómo vería ella la ruptura entre Steven y yo?

Me quede dormida pensando en ello.

…_Los ojos pardo de alguien muy familiar me miraban con tristeza como sabiendo que me hacia daño…_

_-Lo siento- decía…_

Desperté de repente y me tope con dos esmeraldas. Era Steven.

Estaba demasiado adormilada como para entender algo, como para poder enojarme con él así que solo me acurruque en su pecho y sentí como me abrazaba.

-¿Seguía durmiendo o esperaba lo suficiente para recordar todas las cosas que me hacían enojar con él?- Me pregunte.

-Lo siento- susurro en mi oído y no pude saber si lo decía por haberme despertado o por otra cosa- Sigue durmiendo, no me iré- prometió.

Sus palabras me confundieron ¿Esto era parte de mi sueño o mi sueño era parte de la realidad? Sentí sus fríos labios sobre el punte de mi nariz y volviendo a caer sobre Morfeo esperando que no fuera un sueño.

A la mañana siguiente los brazos fríos de mi novio seguían rodeándome, por lo menos no había sido un sueño, pero no quería despertar. Sabía que ahora debía enojarme con él y realmente no tenía ánimos para hacerlo.

Steven me frotaba el pelo paulatinamente, no parecía haber notado mi repentina rigidez o solo intentaba ignorarla. Suspiro.

-Sam me dijo que querías hablar conmigo- susurro lentamente mirándome tan encantadoramente como siempre lo hacía ¿Era posible que me hiciera perder el hilo de la conversación solo con sus ojos?

-Luego del instituto hablamos ¿Sí?- propuse después de reflexionarlo, sabía que en esas condiciones no podría defenderme, además quise que sintiera lo mismo que yo cuando me evitaba.

-Como prefieras- susurro muy cerca de mi y me robo un beso que a pesar de todo me hizo muy feliz.

Me bañe y cambie lo más rápido que pude, Steven volvería a buscarme para ir al colegió como todos los días desde que los Floums se habían mudado a Barcelona.

-Hey, Gabriela, hoy necesito que me ayudes con las muestras de bocadillos para la fiesta de la boda, Muriel y Adriana vendrán a darme una mano también, pero necesito de tu ayuda antes que ellas toquen el timbre- informo Graciela una vez que me encontró haciendo mi desayuno en la cocina de la casa.

-Si, claro- murmure, no me opuse ya que estaba cansada de oírla quejarse por los preparativos de su boda, desde que había llegado a la casa quería que esa fiesta se celebrase lo antes posible.

-Apenas termines las clases de hoy quiero que vuelvas ¿Entendido?- ordeno y salió del cuarto antes que pudiera replicar. Suspire, este día iba a ser muy largo.

Ya en el instituto no pude concentrarme en ninguna materia no solo por que en la mayor parte de las clases estaba Steven para hacer que mantuviera la vista en un punto que no era exactamente el pizarrón; Por otro lado estaban las miraditas asesinas de Martina Dumas que ya me estaban cansando y terminaría devolviéndoselas de alguna forma u otra, también se encontraban los susurros que cualquiera con un sentido del oído normal podría escuchar, cotilleos escolares.

Al parecer los Floum habían causado un gran impacto en su nuevo instituto, cosa que no me impresionaba, solo que a comparación de su anterior colegio este era muchísimo más grande, con más alumnos, profesores, áreas, diferencias…pero a pesar de todos los tres jóvenes vampiros seguían deslumbrando a cualquiera que los tuviera cerca.

Me encontraba en la última hora de clases y ninguno de mis amigos me acompañaba, antes había creído que era la peor clase de todas ya que no tenía compañía y me hacía sentir como al comenzar mis estudios en la escuela, pero ahora podía aprovecharla para sacar conclusiones de lo que estaba pasando.

Como últimamente no me enteraba de nada, ni de mi familia, amigos, vampiros o Lucas, intentaba utilizar toda la información que tenía para responder mis propias preguntas, claro que no estaba funcionando muy bien, ya que me hacía tener más dudas y por ende, más preguntas que solo pocas personas podían responder con exactitud.

Steven. No sabía que pasaba, por que no confiaba en mi; talvez solo fuera mi imaginación y él, en realidad, no tiene nada para decirme que no sepa, pero mi intuición me decía otra cosa.

Lucas. Había intentado contactarme con él desde su última llamada, que por cierto había sido muy decepcionante y poco informativa. No podía hacerme a la idea de que Lucas fuera un semihumano, era algo ilógico ¿Pero desde cuando yo había dejado de estar en la parte lógica del mundo?

Samantha. Era la única que me daba respuestas, aunque ella no lo supiera me confirmaba con una simple mirada que su familia me escondía algo, algo grande.

Al cruzar ese pensamiento por mi cabeza recordé su ida a mi casa el domingo pasado, ella venia acompañada de Caroline.

Flash Back

_Estaba esperando a que Steven llegara aunque sabía que no lo haría hasta el lunes, él debía ir a cazar, siempre me había preguntado como sería verlo, presenciar su naturaleza en plena acción. Nunca, desde que lo conocí, había visto algún movimiento salvaje, natural, impropio en mi naturaleza. Solo una vez había expresado una pequeña parte de lo que era, el día en que conocí su secreto y también… a su hermano gemelo Daniel._

_El timbre sonó de repente, Steven no solía llegar y tocar, así que era obvio que no era él, ni siquiera me moleste en salir de la habitación, seguramente era algo para Graciela o alguna de sus amigas…amigas…la madre de Lucas._

_¿Sabría ella algo acerca de lo que era su hijo? ¿Cómo había llegado a estar con un vampiro? ¿Cómo había tomado la muerte de Asier Rodrigues?_

_Había visto a la señora Rodrigues unas cuantas veces desde que la conocí, no parecía ser la persona más desgraciada del mundo, pero tampoco la más feliz. La mujer no sonreía mucho, solo cuando era necesario, no parecía algo malo, pero su personalidad podría ser la causante de aquello._

_-Gab ¿Puedes venir un momento?- mi padre llamo a la puerta sacudiendo mis pensamientos._

_-Sí ¿Qué sucede?- conteste de mala gana, no quería salir de la habitación y menos si era algo referente a Graciela._

_-Tu amiga Samantha vino con su madre, quieren hablarnos sobre un viaje que tenían pensado hacer ¿Puede ser?- pregunto como si desconfiara de las perfectas miradas de los Floum._

_-Oh- quede en blanco, no me esperaba nada de eso ¿Por qué Sam no había avisado que vendría con Caroline?- Si, ahora voy- respondí apresuradamente._

_Mi madrastra, Samantha, la madre de ésta última y mi padre se encontraba reunidos en la sala de estar, ya sentados cada uno en un sillón. Graciela se notaba muy enfadada._

_-Hola Ela- saludo alegremente mi amiga zarandeando de un lado hacía otro la cola que se había hecho en el pelo._

_-Sam… Buenas tardes Caroline- salude un poco carente de expresión, debía recordar que todos ellos me escondían algo, y me senté en un individual._

_-Hola ¿Cómo has estado?- respondió la joven mujer tan cordial como su hija._

_-Bueno ¿Vamos a seguir con ese viaje? tengo casas que hacer- dijo Graciela malhumorada._

_-Si, claro…como ya les hemos explicado, habíamos charlado esto con Gabriela, queríamos que pasara las vacaciones navideñas con nosotros en Francia, solo que por unos detalles sobre el alquiler de viviendas tenemos que ir antes de que empiecen, una semana por lo menos- explico con parcimonia Caroline mientras que Sam sonreía entusiasmada como un niño que quiere convencer a un mayor._

_-Solo necesitamos saber si ustedes dejarían a Gabriela hace el viaje, mi marido y yo estaríamos encantados con su presencia, ni hablar de mi hijos, no tenemos ningún problema en hacernos cargo de ella durante ese tiempo- de no ser por que sabía la verdad, hubiese creído que solo era un viaje familiar con el simple fin de pasar unas grandes vacaciones de navidad. Caroline como la mayoría de los integrantes de su familia sabía esconder secretos. No me importaba que usara sus dotes para mentir a mi padre y a su futura esposa, pero me sentía herida sabiendo que también los aplicaba conmigo._

_Soier y Graciela se miraron, no creía que con una mirada pudieran comprenderse entre sí, pero al parecer mi padre decidió contestar._

_-Eh… supongo que no hay problema, nosotros, antes de que Gab volviera, teníamos pensado pasar las fiestas solos, además se nota que son padres responsables, si pueden hacerse cargo de tres niños ¿Por qué no de cuatro?- era irónico escuchar a mi padre hablar de responsabilidad paterna, pero si eso era un si estaba agradecida._

_-¡Perfecto! Ya tengo preparada tu ropa de esquí, Ela- salto Samantha chocando sus palmas- El lunes de la semana que viene saldrá nuestro avión así que debes tener la maleta preparada- advirtió._

_Cuando las dos vampiros se fueron regrese a mi alcoba, por suerte ninguno de los dos integrantes de la casa quiso seguirme a hacerme más preguntas sobre el tal viaje, me recosté en mi cama y volví a pensar._

_¿Qué pasaría el aquel viaje? ¿Qué pasaría entre Lucas y yo? ¿Y Steven? ¿Volvería? ¿Daniel intentaría acercarse a mi nuevamente? Muchas preguntas surgieron y solo quise que mi novio llegara lo más pronto posible a consolarme, sabía que no contestaría a mis preguntas pero por lo menos me rodearía con sus brazos y rozaría sus labios con los míos._

Fin Flash Back

El sonido de la última campana me devolvió al aula en donde estaba, llena de alumnos que corrían hacía la puerta para terminar ese agotador día de clases.

Samantha me había dicho que nunca hubiese creído que mi padre aceptara tan rápido la propuesta del viaje a Francia, pero yo solo justifique mi respuesta como siempre lo hacía: él no era muy responsable.

El celular comenzó a vibrar justo al terminar de guardar todas mis cosas, era un número desconocido con una característica de otro país, sin embargo atendí, a mi madre se le podría haber descompuesto el teléfono o a Joaquín.

-¿Hola?- respondí automáticamente en ingles.

-Hola, Gab, ya estoy practicando, pero esperaba que me hablaras en español- contesto la voz un poco cansada de Lucas al otro lado. Reí ante su comentario.

-¿Como estas, Desaparecido?- Pregunte, de alguna forma Lucas podía hacer que todas esas preguntas se esfumaran tan rápido como se presentaban en mi cabeza.

-Bien, algo cansado, he tenido que caminar mucho últimamente- respondió con el mismo tono solo que esta vez había un dejo de jubiló.

-Cuéntame ¿Qué has estado haciendo?- dije un poco ansiosa, hacía mucho que alguien no me contaba lo que sucedía.

-He viajado por todo el Reino Unido, conocí muchos lugares… pero no puedo contarte todo por teléfono, el domingo antes de las fiestas volveré y podremos hablar sobre todo- respondió, la forma en que dijo su última palabra me desconcertó ¿Se refería a lo que yo había descubierto sobre él gracias a Steven?

Sentí una gran felicidad, por fin alguien sería considerado conmigo y hablaría sobre sus secretos, a pesar de que yo sabía una gran parte de ellos, era algo que me demostraba lo importante que le resultaba a Lucas.

Pero la felicidad se esfumo pronto al recodar que no estaría para cuando él llegara a España.

-Lu, lo siento, pero estaré de viaje para cuando llegues- anuncie ahora sí desanimada, realmente necesitaba hablar con él, quería que alguien me escuchara de una vez por todas.

-¿De viaje? ¿A dónde?- pregunto sin poder ocultar su decepción.

-A Francia.

-¡Francia! ¿Por qué a Francia?- Dijo de repente luego de unos segundos de silencio, sobresaltado.

-Iré con unos amigos a festejar las fiestas, ya lo habíamos programado desde hacía un tiempo, lo siento- conteste intentando mentir lo menos posible, fracasé en el intento.

-No importa… bueno tengo que irme, adiós Gab, llamare cuando pueda- se despidió rápidamente como siempre hacía y sus últimas palabras fueron en ingles casi pude entender que lo hacía por respeto hacia mi.

-Adi…-

-¿Ela por que todavía estas aquí?- interrumpió Steven mi saludo irrumpiendo en el salón ya vacío y sin darme cuenta había cortado la llamada, seguramente Lucas escucho a Steven ¿Por qué me preocupaba aquello?

-Nada, Lucas me llamo- respondí encogiendo mis hombros y moviendo mi celular- ¿Tu por que estas aquí?- pregunte al caer en la cuenta del hecho.

-Te esperaba afuera pero no salías así que te busque- contesto estrechándome contra él, entendí que su búsqueda no había sido con los inútiles sentidos humanos, si no, más bien con un don.

-Luces preocupada ¿Sucede algo?- opino interrogante y con sus fríos dedos acaricio mi mejilla.

-Tenemos una charla pendiente- fue lo único que conteste, estaba preocupada sí, por muchas cosas, pero primero me encargaría de las fundamentales.

Staven suspiro y dijo:

-Tienes que volver a casa temprano.

Recordé el comentario de Graciela, seguramente él la escucho desde afuera sin embargo no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya.

-No quiero retrasarlo más.

* * *

**Estoy segura de que no alcanza con un lo siento... pero igual lo dire: siento no haber podido actualizar en estos meses. Comence la facultad y estoy tapada de estudios**

**Mas alla de mi vida, hablemos de la historia ¿Que les parece, por fin Gab le va a poner los puntos a Steven? ¿Se pelearan? no sabria decirles... ¿y ese supuesto viaje?**

**Los dejo con la intriga y les prometo que no terdare tanto en actualizar.**

**Besos Scarlet**


	19. Fuera de control

**Disclairmer: Los personajes tanto la historia me pertenecen, no dejo que publiquen The others II: Conspiraciones en otro sitios sin mi autorización.**

**Summary: Secuela de The others: Almas gemenlas: Ya instalada en Barcelona y con diecisiete años, Gabriela sufre una gran depresión por la pérdida de su prima, de sus amigos, y de su amor…Todas las noches sus deseos y miedos ascienden a la superficie y se pregunta ¿Quién será el primero en llegar? ¿Steven o Daniel? ¿El amor o la muerte? Pero cuando Gabriela conoce a Lucas Rodríguez, nuevos problemas, secretos y revelaciones comienzan a surgir. ¿Podrá nuestra protagonista sobrellevarlos después de todo lo ocurrido?**

* * *

**Fuera de control:**

Steven se tomo su tiempo para comenzar a hablar nuevamente, la frustración se le notaba en el rostro.

-Déjame terminar de contar todo antes de replicar ¿Entendido?- pidió sin despegar los ojos de la carretera.

Lo mire con reproche, él sabía, entonces, que me lo tendrían que haber dicho antes y no de esta manera.

-Claro- respondí a regañadientes.

Escuche como inspiraba aire antes de comenzar.

-Hace una semana estaba buscando a Daniel, él estaba en Inglaterra, Lámpeter para ser más preciso, es un poblado pequeño sobre las costas oeste y como Vancouver, muy lluvioso- freno un segundo su voz y me miro para saber si entendía por que me contaba esos detalles- Además de que ese lugar es el mejor para que unos vampiros se asentaran por una temporada, Daniel y yo pasamos gran parte de nuestra niñez, prácticamente nos criamos allí antes de volver a Londres…

-Espera ¿Por qué se mudaron a ese lugar pudiéndose criar en su cuidad natal?- interrumpí y me miro con consternación, sin embargo contesto.

-Nuestro abuelos paternos poseían unas hectáreas con algún que otro ganado, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo usaban esas tierras para vacaciones o reuniones familiares, con todo esto quiero llegar a que Daniel volvió a esa casa con sus otros dos compañeros, Verena y Ethan McGrey.

-¿McGrey?- repetí con el seño fruncido ¿Por qué me sonaba tanto?

Steven suspiro, era obvio que no iba a poder callarme durante el relato.

-McGrey era el apellido de mi padre, Ela, por eso te suena- recordaba perfectamente cual era su apellido verdadero, pero sabía que alguien más tenía ese nombre.

-Claro que se eso, solo que no recuerdo quien más se llamaba así- lo mire algo molesta ¿Cómo podía suponer que me olvidara de ello?

-Hay mucho McGrey en Canadá, Ela- opinó.

-Lo se, pero este no era de Vancouver, estoy segura- dije estrujándome en cerebro para recodar quien me había hablado de otro McGrey.

-¿Quieres que termine de contarte todo o no?- reclamo estacionando el coche.

-Por favor, sigue.

-Bien, cuando los encontré a los tres en Lámpeter se lo comunique a Edward, él inmediatamente supuso que había algo en particular allí, por que ningún vampiro sería tan estúpido para estar a más de diez mil kilómetros de París sabiendo que la convención será en menos de un mes. Algo había allí que Daniel necesitaba.

Los estuve vigilando durante todo la semana y ellos no se movieron de casa, solo una vez Verena se marcho para cazar. Durante esos días casi no busque a Lucas, se suponía que él estaba a salvo en Londres…

Se quedo mudo de repente, la sola mención de Lucas y Daniel en la misma historia me puso histérica y se me olvido cualquier cosa sobre ese tal McGrey que no recordaba.

-Steven ¿Qué sucedió?- susurre controlando la voz.

Cerró los ojos y continuó.

-Cuando volví a buscar a Lucas, ya que pensé que el clan McGrey no se movería de donde se encontraba, tu amigo ya no estaba en Londres…- abrió los ojos y me miro como esperando una mala reacción.

-Esta en Lámpeter ¿Verdad?- pregunte con voz ahogada.

-Sí, pero descuida, se encuentra bien y Edward viajo a Inglaterra apenas lo supimos, estamos en contacto permanente- intento suavizar la intensidad del ambiente.

-¿Edward esta con Lucas?- pregunte sorprendida y con unos cuantos escalofríos recorriendo mi columna.

-No, pero se mantiene cerca de él por si las dudas- respondió y me acarició el pelo- Se que ahora me reclamaras el no haberte contado todo esto antes, pero no quería que te preocuparas, ya tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza como para agregarle más- dijo con culpas.

-Entiendo, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo ¿Quieres?- cruzamos una mirada, sabía que estaba viendo el la mía así que aparte mis ojos de su rostro.

-Lo prometo- susurro y beso mi mejilla.

Al mirar por la ventanilla del coche caí en la cuenta de que estábamos enfrente a la fachada de mi casa, garuaba fuera.

Sentía mi corazón estallando a cada latido que daba, temía tanto que le pasara algo a Lucas y más si era culpa de ese maldito de Daniel. Sin darme cuenta estaba temblando de algo parecido al miedo, la ira y el sufrimiento.

Steven me atrajo hacía sí, me acurruque en su frío pecho mientras que sus brazos me envolvían y acariciaba mi cabello.

-No te preocupes, él está bien- dijo cabizbajo, aunque note como cuadraba los hombros y se endurecía levemente su mandíbula. Nos quedamos unos minutos como estatuas ambos estrechamente juntos.

Necesitaba pensar en otra cosa por que sino me preocuparía más de la cuenta y no quería arrastras a Steven conmigo.

-¿Te quedaras hoy o vendrá alguien más?- susurre.

-Puedo quedarme unas cuantas horas- respondió usando el mismo tono tan bajito como el mío. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi columna, solo que esta vez no tenía nada que ver con Lucas.

Nos encontrábamos tan cerca uno del otro en el espació reducido del coche y con la tención flotando a nuestro alrededor. Observe sus labios, rojos y carnosos tan perfectos y deseables…se me hacía agua la boca, los necesitaba. Antes de poder reaccionar Steven se encontraba besándome con ansiedad, tanta ansiedad como yo.

Enredé mis dedos entre sus cabellos suaves como el terciopelo, una de sus manos viajaba por mis caderas mientras que la otra se posaba en mi cuello.

Desde ese día en el que Steven conoció a la madre de Lucas, no nos besábamos con tanta vehemencia, podía notar que esta vez las cosas eran más intensas, el deseo de que él nunca se alejara de mí, de que rozara mi piel con sus manos, de sentir su exquisito aliento en mi boca y muchas otras cosas que ya ni podía pensar por que se me estaba llenando el cerebro de pensamientos muy empalagosos.

De un momento a otro su boca escapo de la mía para comenzar un camino de besos desde mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello. Sentí mi respiración errática. Sus labios no se despegaban de mi piel y poco a poco sentía como se encendían con la fricción.

Entonces, sin apartarse de mi, disminuyo los roces hasta detenerlos. Steven sabía que debíamos para, pero yo no quería hacerlo, además estábamos en un auto frente a mi casa.

Nuestras frentes quedaron juntas, la mía ardiendo mientras que su piel seguía tan gélida como siempre. Tenía los ojos cerrados y pude apreciar sus largas pestañas negras rozando mis cejas cada vez que él pestañaba.

-Será mejor que entremos- dijo vacilante con la voz levemente ronca. Asentí con la cabeza y me encontré con unas esmeraldas mirándome. Sin poder contenerme robe un casto beso de sus labios y antes de alejarme note su sonrisa, abrir la puerta y baje del automóvil.

Afuera la lluvia se había intensificado y el viento había comenzado a soplar más fuerte de lo que imaginaba.

Al entrar en casa son encontramos con Graciela y recordé con mal humor que ella me había _pedido_ que la acompañara, luego del instituto, al centro comercial. Luego de lo que había pasado en el coche de Steven no tenía ni un poco de ganas de alejarme de él y menos de irme con mi futura madrastra de compras.

-Buenos días señora Scatt- saludo cortes mi novio al notar la presencia de la mujer en el living.

-Oh, Steven por favor llámame Graciela ¿Cómo estas? Hace mucho que no te veía por aquí- contesto dulcemente, nunca había notado lo bien que reaccionaba ella ante la persona de mi ángel.

-Bien, Graciela. Es este tiempo, la lluvia entorpece todos los planes de las personas- contesto sonriendo.

-Joder ¿Esta lloviendo?

-Pues sí, estamos mojados- respondí secamente señalando mi pelo.

Antes de poder escuchar una palabra más arrastre a Steven a mi alcoba no quería que Graciela se encariñara mucho con él.

Al parecer la lluvia cancelo los planes de mi madrastra así que no tuve que ir al centro comercial y me quede en casa con el adonis de mi novio, terminamos las tareas de la escuela, claro que a él solo le llevo unos minutos, en cuando a mi una hora y media.

Hacía mucho que no me sentía tan normal al lado de Steven, como una pareja adolescente que solo se debe preocupar por los estudios, los celos, las salidas, las citas o cosas comunes como decirle al otro que lo quería.

Yo amaba a Steven pero nunca se lo había dicho, nunca había soltado un _te amo_, tenía miedo de que él no sintiera lo mismo que yo pero podía ser evidente. Yo había dejado a Steven en Vancouver sin previo aviso, él tenía todo el derecho de irse también. Solo que eso me destrozaría.

La noche cayó en Barcelona y Steven tubo que irse.

-Si necesitas algo solo debes llamarme ¿Sí?- dijo cuando salíamos a la puerta, su coche todavía seguía estacionado en el mismo lugar, con solo verlo me sonrojé.

-Claro- dije y de puntitas me acerque a sus labios para besarlo.

Mi padre volvió a casa un rato después de la partida de Steven, justo para la cena, comimos tranquilos, Graciela parloteando de lo único que hacía desde que llegué a España: Su boda.

Me acosté temprano ya que el peso de todo lo sucedido durante el día se me vino encima como dos rocas muy pesadas sobre los hombros.

_Ojos pardos me miraban fijamente, intensos, tristes, familiares…_

_-Lo siento- decía él…_

* * *

**Hola, hola! Espero que les haya gusta do el capítuloo!**

**¡Por fin se sincero Steven! creo que esta un poquito celoso de que Gab se preocupe tanto por su amigo medio vampiro...¿no creen?**

**Bueno, este es el ante ultimo capítulo de la historiaaa! pero no se preocupen tiene Epílogo y una tercera parte, las cosas todavía no terminan...**

**Besos Scarlet**


	20. Solo sueños

**Disclairmer: Los personajes tanto la historia me pertenecen, no dejo que publiquen The others II: Conspiraciones en otro sitios sin mi autorización.**

**Summary: Secuela de The others: Almas gemenlas: Ya instalada en Barcelona y con diecisiete años, Gabriela sufre una gran depresión por la pérdida de su prima, de sus amigos, y de su amor…Todas las noches sus deseos y miedos ascienden a la superficie y se pregunta ¿Quién será el primero en llegar? ¿Steven o Daniel? ¿El amor o la muerte? Pero cuando Gabriela conoce a Lucas Rodríguez, nuevos problemas, secretos y revelaciones comienzan a surgir. ¿Podrá nuestra protagonista sobrellevarlos después de todo lo ocurrido?**

* * *

**Solo sueños:**

Desperté casi gritando, sentí como unas pequeñas gotitas de sudor resbalaban por mi frente. Había vuelto a tener ese sueño solo que esta vez repare en que los ojos color miel y la voz, que tan familiares se me hacía, pertenecían a Lucas.

Luego de tomar un par de minutos con inspiraciones y exhalaciones profundas me refregué la humedad de la frente y comencé a aclarar mis ideas.

No era la primera vez que tenía sueños tan nítidos y definidos, recordé uno en el cual me veía a mi misma en un asiento azul de avión, por mi cara habían resbalado lágrimas; también otro en el que un hombre con tapado oscuro, casi como todo el entorno, avanzaba a grades y rápidas zancadas hacía donde se suponía que yo estaba, bajo la lluvia.

Nunca me había detenido a pensar en que muchos de esos sueños eran similares a hechos reales que habían transcurrido luego de tenerlos. Una sensación extraña se alojo en mi vientre, como si todo este tiempo lo hubiese sabido, solo que nunca lo había pensado. Sentí mi garganta seca.

Steven me había contado sobre su don como, también, sobre el de su hermano, Daniel, pero nunca especificó cuando estos habían aparecido, ni tampoco como. Se me hacía difícil la idea de que Steven soñara la localización de las personas; por otro lado, Samantha, hacía ya un mes, me hablo acerca de su poder, el de Edward y de los gemelos, al parecer ella sabía más que cualquiera sobre ese tema.

¿Qué pasaría si después de todo estos sueños no eran simplemente eso, sueños?

Tenía que hablar con Sam antes de que algo le pasara a Lucas.

Las preguntas llegaron con parsimonia a mi cabeza una por una, dado que recién me había levantado ¿Qué le pasaría a Lucas? ¿A Quién le estaba hablando? ¿A mí? ¿Por qué _lo sentía_?

Todavía no había amanecido, era conciente de que sí llamaba a la casa Floum no despertaría a nadie, pero daría sospechas, no quería que Steven se enterara, primero por que se preocuparía más de la cuenta, segundo por que comenzaría con sus cuestionarios indescifrables y tercero por que, por una vez, quería que una amiga me guardara un secreto.

Intente dormir lo que quedaba de la noche pero no logre tener mucho éxito, la idea de que Daniel estuviera tan cerca de Lucas me aterrorizaba ¿Qué pasaría si se le acercaba tanto como para hablarle? ¿Y si le hacía daño? ¿Y si le daba el mismo fin que a su padre? Me estremecí ante la idea.

Por fin dieron las siete, ya era viernes y solo me quedaban tres días en Barcelona. La familia Floum se había encargado de comprar los boletos de avión que iban desde España a Francia, nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza la idea de ir a ese país, pero ahora que lo pensaba no estaba tan mal, además estaría con Steven en "La ciudad de amo" como muchas personas solían llamarla.

Ahora que Steven me había contado la verdad lo sentía menos distante y mucho más después de lo que pasó en su coche, nunca habíamos tenido esos arrebatos de euforia pero debía admitir que me gustaban ¿Qué pasaría en Francia? Estaría lejos de mi padre, ni que de decir de mi madre; Edward, Caroline y uno de los hermanos no estarían durante dos semanas por ese seminario; pensándolo bien, Steven y yo compartiríamos demasiado tiempo juntos. La idea me hizo sonreír.

Desayune lo más rápido posible, después de haber pensado tanto quería ver a mi novio, a veces sentía que no teníamos el tiempo adecuado sin embargo antes de escuchar el claxon del coche, el recuerdo de ese sueño volvió y mi buen humor se fue por el desagüe.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Sam por quinta vez en el almuerzo, era bastante evidente mi mal temperamento, intentaba no ser cortante con nadie pero ya no podía dejarlo correr con tanta facilidad.

-Estoy bien, solo dormí mal anoche, nada de que preocuparse- repetí nuevamente, Steven me observo suspicaz- Enserio- dije antes de que comenzara a preguntar algo.

-Esta bien- respondió con una sonrisa traviesa antes de besarme castamente- Tenemos que ir a clase- dijo levantándose de la mesa junto con Joe, compartían la anteúltima clase.

Todavía no había ni dado el tercer mordisco a mi sándwich así que no los seguí, realmente no me importaba llegar tarde a una de las clases de mi último día de instituto antes de las vacaciones navideñas.

-Me quedare contigo, no querrás que alguna de esas animadoras se acerque mucho a ti ¿Verdad?- dijo Sam ocupando el asiento en el que antes estaba sentado Steven a mi lado.

-Bien, tienes razón- afirme su comentario, no quería que algo más me pusiera de mal humor hoy.

Lentamente termine mi almuerzo, estaba haciendo algo de tiempo para que la cafetería se vaciara así podía hablar con ella sobre la hipótesis que tenía de mis sueños.

-Sam tengo que contarte algo- no sabía como empezar pero supuse que esta era la mejor manera.

-Por fin ¿Ahora me dirás por que la relación entre tú y mi hermano es tan fuerte como la de mis padres?- su comentario me tomo completamente desprevenida- ¿Te acostaste con él?- se me saltaron los ojos y de un segundo a otro sentí mi cara arder.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!- por poco no grito.

-¿En cerio?- se notaba más sorprendida de lo que debería estar y un poco decepcionada.

-Claro que no lo hemos hecho- susurre un poco histérica. Amaba a Steven pero no podía llevar las cosas a ese extremo tan rápido.

-¿Entonces que me tienes que contar…que a mi hermano no?- Dijo alzando una ceja, a veces odiaba que ella hiciera esos comentarios, me hacían sentir mal.

-Es solo sobre mí, y sí, es cierto que no quiero contarse lo a Steven- Respondí intentando alejar el tema que había salido antes de la conversación.

Así, por fin, comencé a relatarle mis inquietudes acerca de los últimos sueños que había tenido. Samantha me miraba sin poder dar crédito a mis palabras, ella no parecía poder tragarse la historia tan fácilmente como yo. Debía ser por que a mi me estaba sucediendo y a ella no.

-Ela, es imposible que un humano desarrolle poderes- susurro al fin con voz estrangulada.

-Entonces dime ¿Por qué tengo esos sueños?- según entendía yo, todo tenía una razón lógica, por lo menos todo lo humano.

-No se que te este pasando, pero debemos tratarlo ahora mismo- aclaro sin reclamos.

-Sam, espera- la tome del brazo- No puedes decírselo a nadie- dejando muy en claro que debía hacerme caso.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir?... se lo ocultaras a Steven- terminó por decir recordando mis anteriores palabras. Era una chica muy lista y una vez más comprendí lo rápido que podían ser sus mentes y una vez más desee poder pensar así en ese preciso momento.

-Él me protege escondiéndome cosas, yo lo protejo escondiéndole otras- acorde un poco cruda.

Me miro atónita como si le hubiera confesado un suicidio, una maldad.

-Ela, no entiendes que…-

-Tal vez no, pero lo que si comprendo es que si le cuento a Steven, él se preocupara más de la cuenta- dije rotundamente- Además él tiene cosas más importantes en que pensar ahora- continué en un tono más bajo y algo lánguido.

-Tú eres lo más importante para mi hermano- su tono de voz no flanqueo en ningún momento, me gustaría poder ser tan segura como ella aparentaba- Pero si quieres que no le cuente nada, tendrás que hacerlo tú, Steven no se merece esto.

-¿Ocultándole cosas a tu novio, Scatt?- tuve un deja'vu y por un segundo me encontraba en mi anterior instituto- Que fea la actitud- me espante al escuchar la mofa voz de Martina Dumas, pero fue peor darme cuenta de que nos había escuchado.

-No te metas, Dumas- replique con una mirada asesina e irritada por su mera presencia, era lo único que me faltaba para que mi día fuera fatal.

Desde que Steven había comenzado sus clases en el colegio, la actitud de esta animadora cada vez me cabreaba más.

-Ten cuidado, Gabriela, será un instituto grande, pero los chismes vuelan- sonrió al ver mi rostro descomponerse.

Mi secreto no duraría mucho tiempo después de todo.

-Déjala, se inventara cualquier estupidez, no ha escuchado ni una palabra sobre tus sueños- intento tranquilizarme la hermana de Steven una vez que Dumas salio de la cafetería, aunque Sam tampoco parecía muy relajada que digamos.

-¿Crees que él lo sepa muy pronto? Digo, que le oculto algo- pregunte intentando tranquilizarme con sus palabras.

-Steven, tanto como tú, se dará cuenta, tarde o temprano lo hará, no lo dudes- sentenció.

Eso me confirmo que Sam estaba totalmente dispuesta a guardarme todo lo que le pidiera, pero como yo había hecho hacía unos minutos, Steven también le había pedido su confortable y confiable silencio.

-Mientras ocultes esto no podré ayudarte mucho, nunca he oído hablar sobre algún humano con poderes- dijo de repente cortando mis pensamientos.

-¿Y los vampiros? ¿Ustedes cuando se dan cuenta que tiene un poder?- era una duda que tenía desde que me había levantado ese día.

-Depende del don, hay algunos que se notan apenas eres transformado, otros, como el de Steven, solo cuando lo utilizas por casualidad te das cuenta de que lo posees- explico brevemente.

-¿Tu cuando supiste que tenías un don?

-Apenas me transforme, no es fácil controlar todas esas emociones, al principio era un caos total, los sentimientos de otras personas solían dominarme a mí en vez de ser yo la que los controlara. Por eso, si es que estamos hablando de un don o algo que se le parezca, necesitas la mayor ayuda posible, estas cosas no son un juego y menos lo que te esta sucediendo- paro durante unos segundos antes de volver a retomar el hilo de la conversación- Debes contárselo a Steven lo antes posible, si es una especie de don, lo más probable sea algo así como ver el futuro, me has dicho que hasta ahora todas las profecías se cumplieron…

-A excepción de una- precisamente en ese momento recode el primer sueño que había tenido con esa claridad tan característica.

-Uno ¿Recuerdas sobre que iba?- pregunto con poca esperanza.

-No mucho, ocurrió hace más de cuatro meses, solo se que fue el primero de todos- respondí intentando hacer memoria- Las únicas cosas que recuerdo son ruidos y algunas luces que se movían en la oscuridad- dije negando con la cabeza.

-No nos sirve mucho que digamos…tenemos que ir a clase- reparo después de unos minutos, ni siquiera recordaba que todavía estábamos en la cafetería del instituto seguramente ambas llegaríamos con retraso a nuestras clases, no me importaba mucho.

Cuando entre al aula el profesor me miro con mala cara y Martina Dumas se sorprendió al verme, yo solo hice como si no estuvieran allí y seguí mi camino hacía el asiento que siempre ocupaba.

No preste mucha atención a la clase, lo único que podía hacer era recordar las palabras de Samantha, al final terminaría contándole todo a Steven, pero intentaría no dar mucha importancia a esos sueños, al fin y al cabo una vez no se cumplieron.

* * *

**Lamento mucho el retraso pero me he quedado sin internet y no podía actualizar.**

**¿Que tal el capi? Por fin sabemos algo sobre los sueños de Gabrielaaa! estaba ansiosa por llegar a esta parte!**

**Bueno este es el último capítulo, antes del Epilogo no se preocupen todavía queda uno más, así que así queda nuestra historia...**

**Ya he empezado a escribir algo de la tercera y última parte de la saga pero no es mucho y no se cuando comenzare a publicarla, ya les informare**

**Besos, nos leemos Scarlet.**


	21. Epilogo

**Disclairmer: Los personajes tanto la historia me pertenecen, no dejo que publiquen The others II: Conspiraciones en otro sitios sin mi autorización.**

**Summary: Secuela de The others: Almas gemenlas: Ya instalada en Barcelona y con diecisiete años, Gabriela sufre una gran depresión por la pérdida de su prima, de sus amigos, y de su amor…Todas las noches sus deseos y miedos ascienden a la superficie y se pregunta ¿Quién será el primero en llegar? ¿Steven o Daniel? ¿El amor o la muerte? Pero cuando Gabriela conoce a Lucas Rodríguez, nuevos problemas, secretos y revelaciones comienzan a surgir. ¿Podrá nuestra protagonista sobrellevarlos después de todo lo ocurrido?**

* * *

**Epílogo:**

Tuve una sensación muy placentera al escuchar el _clik_ de la maleta al cerrarla, por fin había terminado de meter todo lo que necesitaba para el viaje de _navidad_ con la familia de mi novio.

Me dejé caer en la cama al lado de la petaca mientras liberaba un largo y profundo suspiro, había pensado mucho en lo que hablé con Sam hacía unos días, confiaba lo suficiente en su palabra, ella no le diría ni media palabra a Steven, no mientras yo no se lo diga antes…

Eso me hacía pensar, otra vez, en cuándo y cómo haría para explicarle a él, pero por el momento no estaba en mis planes más aproximados hacerlo; primero tendría que arreglármelas sola, entender, por mis propios medios, lo que me ocurría. Además tenía a Samantha, ella no me ayudaría mucho mientras Steven siguiera ignorante ante todo, pero seguiría siendo mi confidente y me protegería.

Le estaba agradecida por ello, no me dejaría sola.

Anteayer había llamado a Canadá para hablarle a mi madre y contarle sobre el viaje, al principio se mostró desconfiada, no supe el porque hasta que menciono algo sobre _cuidarme_, ella pensaba que el estar Steven y yo en una misma casa por dos semanas no sería muy conveniente. Intenté disipar el asunto con un simple "_estaremos siempre con sus padres, no te preocupes_" pero todo ese alboroto me hizo pensar más tarde que al fin y al cabo mi madre tenía razón, últimamente mi relación con el vampiro había dejado de ser un simple encaprichamiento adolescente y las sensaciones que Steven causaba a mi cuerpo me ponían los pelos de punta, tenía razón mi madre con preocuparse.

También le dije que llamaría a casa para navidad y fin de año además de agregar que extrañaba mucho a todos.

Antes de terminar la conversación ella comenzó una nueva, la cual yo quería evitar a toda costa, hablamos sobre mi prima Anthonella, recientemente fallecida. Desde aquellos sucesos intenté pensar lo menos posible sobre el tema, pero sabía que no podía escapar siempre de mi pasado.

Por suerte la llamada terminó como empezó, bien. Ellos también me extrañaban y ahora teníamos un perrito al que Federico lo había llamado Ciro.

Mientras recordaba mi última llamada telefónica alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación y antes de que hablara Steven ya se encontraba dentro.

-¿Ya estas lista?- preguntó cerrando la puerta.

-Sí- respondí en susurro realmente no lo estaba, pero no podía decir que no.

Mi novio se arrodilló al lado de la cama para que nuestros rostros quedaran, mas o menos, a la misma altura.

-Sé que estás asustada por todo lo que va pasar, lo cerca que estás de ellos, ni hablar de Daniel, pero debes estar totalmente segura de que nunca dejaré que te hagan daño- dijo Steven tomando mi rostro entre sus manos haciendo que nuestras narices se tocaran.

-Confío en ti, no confío en Daniel- acoté recordando la última vez que lo había visto, todavía no salía de mi asombro, me odiaba por haber pensado que ese vampiro fuera Steven.

-Lo sé, pero ya no debes preocuparte yo estaré contigo todo el tiempo- cercioró firmemente.

Lo besé queriendo transmitir lo mucho que lo amaba.

-Vamos, Joe y Caroline nos esperan en el living- anunció y luego besó mi mejilla.

Tomé la manija de la maleta pero Steven se me adelantó y como si esta pesara nada la cargó hasta la salida de la alcoba donde me esperó.

Todavía no creía que iba a visitar Francia y menos por aquella razón que si se la llegaba a contar a alguien me mandarían directamente a un psiquiátrico de donde no saldría nunca.

Sabía que faltaban muchas cosas por develar y que este no sería el último viaje que haría por las condiciones que conspiraban en mi contra y la de mi relación con Steven. Muchas veces, mientras me ahogaba en pena antes de que los Floum volvieran a mi vida, me había preguntado ¿Por qué seguir con un vampiro? ¿Por qué no dejarlo y que todos mis problemas fueran sólo humanos, adolescentes o simplemente que no pusieran en riesgo cualquier vida?

En ese momento no sabía la respuesta, podía atisbarla pero nunca estaría segura de sí era la correcta. Pero ahora si la tenía, amaba a Steven Floum y pasaría por cualquier cosa para seguir a su lado.

Continuara...

* * *

**Lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero realmente estaba ocupada con otros fics.**

**Bueno aquí termina la segunda parte de The others, todavía no he empezado la tercera, pero ya la tengo cociendo.**

**Les agradezco lectores a los nunca dejaron de leer, a los que recién empiezan y a los demás también!**

**La secuela se llamará The others III: Sueños cumplidos**

**Besos, nos leemos, Scarlet!**


End file.
